Exos Complexity
by Gim
Summary: 10 years after the raid, Kim and Ron get a message to meet a friend in Boston, which causes them to run into something unexpected.  Sequel to Anything's Possible: Redux which you must read before this one.  Now complete.
1. It Never Stays the Same

Disclamer: All characters belong to Disney. Except ones that have never been in the series. They belong to who ever they belong to.

Author's Notes: This is the sequel to Anything's Possible: Redux. I thought it over and decided to post this story. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Exos Complexity

By: Gim

Chapter 1 It Never Stays the Same

Ten years. The time span of a decade can see many changes. The changes could be for better or worst. A decade later in Middleton, no physical look shows any change except new houses here and there. The raid that happened many years ago had been long forgotten. Only a few know it ever happened. Men in black suits visited all that has this knowledge. When these men left, the people with the data on the raid vowed never to speak of it.

As for Kim and Ron, they knew the truth. They have for ten years sworn it never happened nor were ever involved with any secret raid 10 years ago. It happened but they tried to forget it. The day they got married, they vowed together never to speak about it again, before the men in black suits even visited them. Ten years later, they have lived the decade in pure happiness. The marriage is one of a perfect bond. They still live in the house that Merrick bought for them so long ago. They had to remodel it some. Mainly because of the children they had during the ten years. Their first child was a little boy. Donald "Don" Alexander Stoppable was born two years after Kim and Ron got married. Then three years later Maria "Mary" Lynn Stoppable was born. Now the children are eight and five. The pride and joy of both parents though occasionally the children cause them headaches.

Kim and Ron stopped saving the world two years after they were married. Mainly because Kim's pregnancy hinder her in crime fighting. After Don was born, both Kim and Ron decided it was time for new and younger people take their place. Seeing that most of their villains gave up trying after the raid. Mainly because of their fear that Merrick returning to foil their plans, Kim and Ron decided it was best to retire when the going was good.

The only ones they had to deal with the whole two years was Drakken and Shego. Which Team Impossible and GJ agents were able to deal with after Kim and Ron's retirement. After a year of Kim and Ron's retirement, even Drakken and Shego decided to quit. Every time they tried a new plan either GJ's or Team Impossible were there to stop them and haul them off to jail.

_There was no point in continuing_, Drakken and Shego thought.

The challenge of continuing and expenses was too much. Five years after the raid, Drakken and Shego went their own ways. Drakken ended up in a crazy house two years later. His babbling about taking over the world while he sat on the streets caused him to be considered too unstable for humanity. No one ever saw Shego again but rumors of a green tinted woman came from everywhere.

Shego deep down resented Merrick walking out on her. She was never the same. She turned bitter and hated the world. The love she felt that day was not some lingering feeling from the past. It was a true love while being overjoyed to find out Mal was still alive and well. When he left her in the bedroom, it crushed her. He will never know how close he came to changing her ways.

Merrick was never seen again during those ten years. Rumors stated he died in Iraq, Afghanistan, Sudan, and many other countries. A rumor of his death was always thought to be a lie. Wade could never prove Merrick's where about, who got the nerve up to try and find him. It was as if Merrick was truly invisible to the world. A ghost that died twice never to be seen again. Even his last warning, about the Sons of Rah, never happened.

Ten years can change lots of things. Every year on the date of the raid, Kim and Ron visit the fake grave of Merrick. Every year they wonder whom was buried in Merrick's place. They admired the man. He was the only one that they knew of that cared for them the way he did. Risked death just to make sure they got out in time. Then insured that they will never have a single problem in their life. They asked Wade to find him. Wade never could. So they chalked it up as Merrick was never to return. Kim and Ron knew he was alive somewhere but the feeling of lost like he was dead was the same. A family member they will never see again it felt like. They missed him deeply and longed to speak to him again. A desire which they never will have fulfilled it seemed.

However two days later after the 10-year anniversary, they got a message from Wade that a friend wanted to met them.

* * *

"Long time no see, Kim," said a 21-year-old Wade while he sat at a desk.

With the retirement of Kim and Ron, Wade had to find something else to use his talents on. Wade started a new computer company outside Los Angeles 5 years after the raid. The business was successful and he is now the main supplier for all new hardware the US military ordered. Wade is one of the richest men in the world now.

"Hey Wade, its been awhile. I have to ask. What's the stitch?" said Kim as she held Mary in her arms.

"Been along time since I heard that. The reason I beeped you was because I got an email today. Whoever it was said they 'were a friend and like to have a reunion.' They said they meet you in Boston and gave an address where to meet them at," said Wade as he made funny faces at Mary.

"I wonder who that be? Did they leave anything telling who they were?" said Kim as she put Mary down.

"Sorry Kim. No such luck. It's as if they like to stay a mystery until you meet them. I'm not sure you need to go. However, it might be Merrick."

"Well I might, just to see into this. Whoever it is knew to contact you if they didn't know how to get in touch with us," said Kim as she watched Don run down the hall by her.

Which was true. Kim and Ron stayed unlisted in the phonebook and they only told people they knew what their address was. Merrick's warning about the Sons of Rah returning caused them to do this. The fear of the Sons of Rah was great enough for them to stay low for 10 years. Kim did go on to Stanford and got a law degree but never worked as a lawyer. Instead she became a bank teller and enjoyed the job. Deep down she always wanted someone to try and rob the bank. It would give her a reason to be a hero one last time.

Ron however dropped out of Stanford and entered a cutlery school. He learned to be a better chef than he ever thought he could be. Which caused him to be the cook at home and a stay at home dad while Don was little. After Don as old enough for school, Ron was going to look for a job at a well-known restaurant but the arrival of Mary changed his plans. He now can go back to the plans of working as a chef because Mary is old enough for school now. Ron wasn't too worried about looking for a job until Mary was in school because Kim and Ron didn't have money problems. Merrick left 10 million of his own money in the account he set aside for the couple. They decided that working somewhere was better than be bored to death sitting at the house.

As Kim talked to Wade, Ron came into the living room where Kim was. "So what's up Wade? Been a long time since I saw that face," stated Ron with a smile on his face.

"Nothing much Ron. Glad to see you're feeling better. Well Kim I got to go. Can't run a business if the boss isn't there," said Wade as the video phone went blank.

Rufus died two weeks before the contact from Wade. He lived too long by the natural world accounts. It was thought that the food he ate at Bueno Nacho increased his longevity by unnumbered years. Which caused the company stock to gain unimagined profit after people heard about this. People went through a craze thinking it was the fountain of youth. Ron was in a gloomy state. He didn't show it because he wanted to act strong around Don and Mary.

"What was that about KP?" asked Ron as he sat by Kim with a tear in his eye.

"Wade got an email today, someone claiming to be our friend wants to meet us in Boston," Kim said as she got up and went into the kitchen.

"I wonder who that be. Hey maybe its Merrick!" Ron said as he got excited about the idea.

"It sounds fishy to me. After all this time he pops up and contacts us. I don't know Ron," stated Kim as she came back into the living room.

"Well didn't Shego say herself he said, 'I'll see you in time.' Maybe it's the time or something," said Ron with a hopeful look.

"Maybe so Ron. Just I got a bad feeling about this," said Kim as she caught Mary running by her, "besides what will we do with the kids if we went to Boston."

"We could go for two days and be right back. I'm sure either set of grandparents could keep them for that long," said Ron hoping this is a chance to see Merrick again.

"Alright Ron, you win. We'll go to Boston for the weekend and then see who this friend is. However, if its not Merrick then your going to pay with honey do's for years," said Kim with a smile on her face.

"Fine by me," Ron said hoping it was Merrick. Honey do's meant to him some kind of job in the worst places.

* * *

_A friend?_ Both Kim and Ron wondered, as they made their way onto the plane that would take them to Boston.

After dark, they landed at the airport. They took a taxi after they left the terminal and headed to the address Wade sent them. When they got to the address, they saw it was an abandoned warehouse. After Ron paid the cab driver, the couple walked toward the warehouse. As they looked at the warehouse, they saw only a faint light on in the corner window of the warehouse. Kim and Ron walked up to the large loading door and Kim knocked on it, sending loud echoes through the warehouse. After Kim knocked on the door, no one answer and after waiting a few seconds the door swung open showing the dark, empty warehouse.

No one was at the door, which caused Kim and Ron to be cautious. They hesitated at the door for a second then entered watching everywhere in the warehouse as they went in, being dark seeing anything was hard for them anyways.

After they were in the warehouse a voice screamed above them, "What are you doing here!?" Both Kim and Ron looked up with a shocked expression, at the voice, seeing two green flaming talons lighting up the warehouse and were floating in the dark, coming straight down at them.

* * *

"Shego!?" Kim stated as she dodged out of the way.

"Yes, Kimmie. Been awhile. Still, why are you here?" questioned Shego, wearing the dragon skin she got so long ago, as she turned around and rushed Kim. As the green light lit up Shego's face, it showed the ten years were unkind to her. Shego's raven hair had several gray streaks in it and her face was weathered and wrinkled. Not much but enough to tell she wasn't a 20's year old anymore.

"Shego, we were told a friend was to meet us here. Didn't imagine it be you," Kim said as she side stepped Shego.

"What? Can't be? Someone called me and said a friend was to meet me here," Shego stated as she stopped fighting and looked at Kim and Ron.

"Ok? This is weird. How long you been here," asked Ron as he looked over the warehouse.

"I just got here before you two did, I haven't seen anyone," Shego said as she began to scan the place too.

"Someone wants us all here for some reason. Maybe their not here yet," Kim said as she started walking into the middle of the shady warehouse.

* * *

As Ron and Shego got to where Kim was, there came a clanking sound on the balcony above them. The sound was like a steel pipe falling to the floor. They all looked at where the sound came from only to catch a glimpse of something running by them. The next second whatever they saw disappeared into the dark.

"What in the world was that?" asked Shego as she got ready to fight.

"I don't know but I don't like this," stated Kim as she backed closer to Ron and Shego.

"Alright! Who's there?" Shego asked as she fired plasma into the dark, lighting up the room for a second.

After the light faded away, a sinister laugh came from the dark, right in front of them then another to the side and behind them. Then the whole warehouse sounded like it was laughing.

"Ok. This is creepy. Kim, let's get out of here," said Ron as he strained his eyes to see into the dark.

The laughing stopped then and the lights in the warehouse came on. When the lights came on, it blinded Shego and the couple for a second. When their vision cleared, they saw before them in every direction figures covered in smooth metal. Every one of them was the size of a normal man.

* * *

Welcome to the Complexity.


	2. To Understand It All Now

Chapter 2 To Understand It All Now

"Merrick? Oh no. Warwick!?" Shego stated when she realized the figures were all painted black with red stripes up their sides and all of them had blue eyes.

When the figures heard Shego's statement, they started laughing again. After the laughter died down, one figure spoke in a hissing voice.

"No Shego, we're not Warwick, but he was our father."

"The Sons of Rah!? I should have known. Merrick warned me you would return," said Shego as she felt a rage she hadn't felt in a long time. This rage she felt caused her hands to glow brighter.

"Merrick! That Merrick will die some day. He still lives. However, none of you will live the night," said another figure as he rushed Shego and the couple.

Before the figure got to them, a green light lit up the room. The green lit was so bright it blinded everyone and whatever was causing this green light knocked the charging figure backwards. As Shego and the pair's vision cleared again, they saw three green spheres surrounding them.

"What in the world. Shego you doing this?" questioned Ron as he looked around at the spheres.

"No, buffoon," Shego said as she looked at the spheres as well.

The figures hissed in disappointment as the spheres disappeared. Then they whispered in unison, "Ories!", as Shego and the pair realized three new figures appeared standing right where the spheres were.

* * *

These new figures didn't look like the others. They were covered in a green tinted metal that looked like plates over lapping one another but had metal missing on the thighs, waist, forearms, arms, and neck. In these places a black cloth of some sort was showing. A smooth metal covered the head of these figures that showed the features of their face but had no mouth or nose only their eyes. Their eyes were glowing blue was well and they had a ring of blue circles around the top of their heads.

"Merrick?" asked Shego, as she looked at one of these new figures, hearing rock music playing from the figure.

Which the figure replied with a British accent, as he turned his head and looked at Shego, "What? We're Alpha."

"Forget it Leon, We got exos to worry about," said a second but sounded like a woman with a French accent.

"Yes quite right, Lex. So how many you count?" said Leon back.

"I count 20, so far anyways," said the third figure who also sounded like a woman with an Asian accent.

"Umm, remember what the captain said, 'five to one ratio on exos,' Juko," said Leon as he looked at the exos around them.

"Well forget the ratio for now. We got to get these people out of here," said Lex as she charged the exos in front of her.

After Lex charged, the other two followed her into the charge.

As they neared the exos, they all struck the first one they got to, sending the exos they struck flying back. Leon flipped over two then and kicked another in the head. As he came down an exos grabbed him from behind while another started punching him in the chest. When Lex saw this, she started running through the exos but an exos tripped and kicked her, toward where Shego and the couple were, sending her sliding to their feet. Juko was perserving in the middle of five exos. One would rush her only to be knocked down by a fist to the top of his head. After fighting off the five, the five rushed her with three others at once, grabbing her and threw her toward Shego, the pair, and Lex, landing right at their feet. Shego back up from Juko only to have Leon fly by her. As Juko and Leon got up, the exos started making another circle around all six of them.

Then in unison the exos laughed at the six of them. Then one said in a hissing voice.  
"It's a pity. We were hoping for more of a fight. Now all of you die!" and as the circle closed around them, there came thumping sounds on the roof of the warehouse. Everyone looked up, including the exos, to see whatever was making the sound was putting dents in the roof. Whatever was making the sounds on the roof was running across the roof.

* * *

In the next instant, the warehouse went complete silent. The exos hissed then continued enclosing the circle, when all of the sudden a window on the roof shattered sending shards of glass everywhere. The three that fought the exos grabbed Shego, Kim, and Ron and threw them to the floor, covering Shego and the pair with their bodies as glass fell around them.

As the shards fell, something else also fell into the floor right between the exos and the group of six, causing a deep crater in the floor and sending dust up. Whatever this was cause a shockwave when it hit the ground knocking all the exos on their backs.

As the dust settled, electricity bolts could be seen tracing up and down a figure that started appearing in the crater. The figure was kneeling in the crater and as he appeared everyone saw he looked like the three that fought the exos. However, he had two red pen stripes down both of his sides and red circles around his head. His eyes were blood red. He stood straight up after he appeared and looked right at the exos getting back up.

"Blaize, finally you show!" exclaimed Leon as he got up from covering Shego and the couple then looked at Blaize.

"Shut it Leon. You all should have waited for me," said Blaize with a southern accent as he returned Leon's look.

"Sorry captain, we thought we needed to get here as fast as possible. The exos about had these people before we showed," said Lex as she watched the bewildered exos.

"Well then, when we get back, I deal with you running off on your own. Yet I am grateful, kids, for the guts you show," said Blaize as he walked out of the crater while watching the exos the whole time.

"Ok, what's going on here?" asked Kim as she watched the exos as well after getting back up.

"No time, I explain everything when this is over. Alpha squad, Diamond!" stated Blaize as he walked up to the exos and went into a fighting stance.

The others that looked like him turned and ran around Shego and the couple. They then stopped and got where they be in the way of the exos trying to get to Shego and the couple.

"Remember we need one alive," said Blaize as he pulled up a sword hilt that was hanging at his side. He lifted the hilt above his head then and a bright red laser came out of the hilt. After Blaize lowered the sword before his eyes, he looked right at the exos before him.

"What about the others, sir?" asked Lex as she pulled out 2 batons glowing with blue lasers. While she asked this, wrist blades that glowed blue appeared on Leon and Juko's hands.

"Kill them," said Blaize in a whisper as he gripped the sword handle with both hands. "Kill them all!" scream Blaize then as he charged the exos.

When Blaize met the first exos in front of him, he jumped into the air. He then came down on the exos head with his sword, splitting the man in half. Strangely no blood came from the halved man. It was like the laser burnt all the vessels shut. In an instant Blaize swung his sword around striking another exos in the neck, sending his head flying. No blood came from this decapitated man either. He then swung his sword around catching another exos across the chest, splitting the man in half below the arms. While a fourth exos was rushing Blaize, Blaize turned his sword down so it was pointing at the ground. As the exos got to him, Blaize brought the sword back up in a flash cutting the man in half at the waist. Five other exos met the same fate by the hands of Blaize and his sword.

As Blaize fought the exos, the others in Alpha took on ten at once, who fell to the same fate Blaize dealt the nine he killed. In the heat of the battle Blaize swung his sword around and was about to drop the last exos when Juko screamed out, "Blaize, he's the last one!"

As Blaize's sword touched the last exos, Blaize turned the sword off, as the sword left a slash in the exos suit. Blaize then looked at the exos eye to eye.

Then Blaize said, "If you value your life, you better turn that suit off now," then turned his sword back on and was about to strike down the exos.

The exos did value his life because he went back to a normal looking man the instant Blaize's sword shown red again.

Seeing this, Blaize lowered his sword and turned it off. He then walked up to the exos, who had scared wild eyes, and struck him in the head with the hilt of the sword, knocking out the exos. As the man collapsed at Blaize's feet, Blaize turned and motioned Leon and Juko to him. When they got to him, he told them to pick the man up and carry him.

As Leon and Juko were doing this, Blaize walked up to where Shego and the couple were. They however were transfixed to staring at points they were looking at when the battle got violent. Blaize stood there for a second staring at Shego and the pair then to where ever they were looking at then back at them. He then started waving a hand in front of their faces.

He then grabbed Kim by the arms and shook her and said, "There is no time for this, Kim!"

Hearing her name, Kim came out of her trance and looked up at Blaize.  
Then she spoke in a quivering voice, "Wha...what...is going on here?"

"In due time, Kim," said Blaize as he let her go and shook Ron, who acted just like Kim did.

"What in the world is going on?" asked Ron after he finally got his senses back.

Blaize sighed at this and didn't answer. He then motioned Lex to check on Shego, as he walked through the middle of the dead bodies around him, and pressed his temple with two fingers.

Blaize could be heard saying, "Transport, seven to home. Need a clean up crew as well."

He then walked back toward Kim and Ron as Lex walked by them. Shego and the pair heard someone talking back saying,  
"Roger, sir. ETA 1 minute for transport," as she went by them.

"Ok, Blaize is it? We want answers now," said Kim when Blaize was close to them again.

"No time, Kim. More exos be back any minute and there be more of them after they learned what happened here. You're lucky."

"What makes you say that," asked Shego when she finally got her wits back.

"Listen, no more questions until we're back at base. Lex go outside and watch for the transport. Make sure you keep an eye on that exos, Juko and Leon are still rookies in blue," said Blaize as he pressed his temple again.

"Blaize, who said we were going with you," asked Kim as she folded her arms in front of her.

"I did. Your not safe anywhere else now. The exos are gunning for you," said Blaize as he started to leave the warehouse.

"Why is that?" questioned Shego as Ron, Kim, and she followed Blaize outside.

"Well, because of the raid 10 years ago. They still hold a grudge against you," Blaize said as he went outside.

"I see, so where is Mer….," Shego was going to ask but stopped speaking when she saw the transport flew in.

It was a craft like none Shego and the pair has ever seen. It resembled a helicopter but with no rotors. Instead it had two large fans in the wings and was twice the size of any helicopter they ever saw. The transport was covered with the same color green metal as Blaize and the others.

After it lit down two more men that looked like Blaize came out but instead of red or blue colors, they had yellow circles and eyes. After these new figures were outside the transport, they began to motion everyone to board.

_Ok so how many of these people are they_, thought Shego as they got on the transport.

* * *

Everyone sat on the benches in the transport except Blaize, who stayed standing and held on a rein above him. As the transport took off, Blaize said, "Well, you three are the first normal people to see the Orion base."

"Orion? Wait Merrick said they called his experiment Orion," said Kim as she felt the transport shift directions.

"Is he there?" questioned Shego as she watched Blaize.

"Nope. There is no Merricks there nor any Cleburnes, if you want to know," said Blaize as he got tired of standing it seemed and sat beside Lex.

"I wished I could see him again. I miss him calling me kid. After the mission so long ago, I had a bad time trying not to think he was dead then I find out he wasn't a year later," said Ron trying only to speak to Shego and Kim. However, Blaize heard him. Ron noticed this because Blaize was looking right at him.

"What is it Blaize?" asked Ron then.

"You really cared about him, didn't you?" asked Blaize as he turned his look to the exos across from him.

"I sure did. He felt like a brother to me," said Ron in a sadder tone.

"Well to let you all know. He's alive and well. Course, he's being hunted more than all three of you combined. Seems the exos wants revenge," stated Blaize as he laid his head back against the transport.

"Because of Warwick?" questioned Shego as she watched Blaize.

"Yes," stated Blaize sounding like he was falling asleep.

"I see, so have any of you seen Merrick before?" Shego asked.

"I have only once long ago, the others here haven't," said Blaize as he brought his head up and looked back at Shego.

"So you know him then?" Ron then asked.

"I do," stated Blaize then he chuckled at bit then said again, "I do."

"So how you know him?" Kim asked then.

Blaize however didn't answer. He just sighed and turned his look back at the exos.

"Your not going to answer me, are you?" Kim then asked.

This cause Blaize to look at Kim and said, "In due time you get the answers you want until then please quit asking me about him."

"Fine," stated Kim until a thought hit her.

_What about the kids and our parents?  
_  
"Hey, Blaize. What about our kids and parents?" Kim asked with a worried look and when she asked Ron copied the worry look.

"Relax, Kim. I have already dealt with that. Your family is safe and anyone else close to you. I'm having them moved to Orion as I speak."

"Oh, thank you," stated Kim as a relief washed over her.

"Don't thank me," stated Blaize as he laid his head against the transport again.

"Why not?" questioned Ron. Ron never got an answer out of Blaize. All he did was sigh and folded his arms.

After Kim and Ron got tired of looking at Blaize, they turned to see Shego looking at them.

Kim raised an eyebrow and asked, "What is it, Shego"

"You and the buffoon got busy in the last few years. Got kids now," Shego said in a tired tone.

"Yeah. So, your point Shego?" Kim stated with annoyance in her tone.

"Oh nothing. I envy you though. I always wanted kids. Just never could settle down," stated Shego as she lowered her head as if trying to go asleep.

"Well you could have if Merrick stayed around," Kim said.

"True, but it's unlikely now, he's got more important things to worry about instead of just me," stated Shego as she drifted off to sleep.

After Shego said this, Blaize let out another sigh only loud enough for Lex to hear. Which caused Lex to look at Blaize for a second then she turned her stare back at the exos. As for Kim and Ron, they ceased talking as well.

* * *

After a few minutes the transport landed at a base out in the Pennsylvania woodlands. All around the base men and women, that looked like Alpha, were walking around the base. Some had green for their colors but most had yellow. As the group left the transport, Shego and the couple stopped at the cargo door and looked around. Then Juko said as she left the helipad, "Welcome to Orion."

Shego and the couple were amazed at the look of the base. It wasn't like the one they were at 10 years ago. No chain link fences but several feet high and thick concrete walls with automated guns everywhere. It was well lit, so lit it seemed like day time. As they stood there, transports like the one they rode on kept coming in and out of the base. One would load with men that looked like Alpha while another unloaded men. Everyone of men loading and unloading had a pattern it seemed of one green to three yellows.

Then again Shego thought, _How many are they of these people_.

* * *

After standing there for a few minutes, Leon came up and motioned them to follow him. They followed him into a concrete building, four stories high. As they entered, they saw the rest of Alpha standing in the hall waiting on them. In the hall also were the same kind of men at every door down the hall. Everyone of them had yellow for their color. Blaize and the others was talking among themselves until they noticed Leon had Shego and the couple with him.

As they neared Alpha, Leon said, "Here they are chief, they were drooling at the looks of the base"

"Thanks Leon, now Alpha you're free to go but I need to speak to you all later about following orders. You all are Lt's. You need to make an example to the others," stated Blaize as he walked toward Shego and the couple.

As he neared them, he turned to see Alpha was still standing where they were at. He saluted them then but they still stood there after saluting him back.

"Is there a problem?" Blaize asked.

"Its just their the first one's from the outside that seen this place, you sure we can trust them?" stated Lex.

"Yes, Lex. We been over this before. Now get going before I decide to bust you all down to green for not following orders again," stated Blaize as he saluted them again.

"Fine, sir. Just hope your right," stated Lex as they saluted Blaize back then turned and walked down the hall.

As Blaize watched them go down the hall, he chuckled a bit then turned and looked at Shego and the pair. He stared at them a minute then said, "I imagine you all want to settle in your rooms. When all of your family gets here, they will be told where to find you."

"Yes we will like that and also some answers," stated Kim as they followed Blaize down the hall.

"I answer what I can. However, I show you your rooms first," stated Blaize then pressed his temple as if changing a channel.

They went down several halls and up several flights of stairs until they were on the 4th floor of the building. On every floor they saw the same kind of men at every door and when Blaize went by they saluted him. However, Blaize didn't return the salute. It was if he was in a hurry to get somewhere. All the men they met were still the color yellow.

As they walked down the hall Ron asked, "So why all the colors?"

"For ranks, yellow is privates, green is sergeants, blue is Lt's, and red is captains. I'm the only red one and that's as high as it goes," stated Blaize as he stopped at two doors. The men there saluted Blaize then turned and opened the doors they were standing by.

"Well Kim and Ron, your room is the left one and the right one is for you Shego. However, let's go into Shego's for now. I got several minutes to answer your questions. Might as well get it over with," stated Blaize as he went into Shego's room.

* * *

As Shego, Kim, and Ron entered the room, they saw it was well furbished. A living room area with three chairs and a couch, TV and blue ray cd player, along with a desk and computer behind the chairs. They could see a kitchen through the door. Behind the kitchen, a hall could be seen that led to the bedroom and bath. The room was well lit with ceiling fans.

After they went in Blaize said, "Take a seat everyone and fire off the questions."

"So what's going on here? We all were told to meet a friend at that warehouse, then men that looked like Warwick showed up, then you guys did?" questioned Kim as Shego, Ron and her went into the living room.

"Well, they were Sons of Rah. They contacted you so they could set up a trap. We intercepted the email and phone call in time. Well Lex, Juko, and Leon did. They didn't tell me about it. They went off on their own which I'm glad they did but they should have informed me though. Luckily I found out about it in time also," stated Blaize as he came into the living room.

"Well, what do you plan to do with us?" question Kim as she sat in a chair.

"Nothing, you are to stay here until its safe," stated Blaize as he sat on the couch.

"When will that be?" asked Shego after she sat beside Kim and Ron.

"Hopefully soon. That exos we brought back might give us the info we need to end this cursed war," stated Blaize as he fooled with his helmet.

"War?" questioned Ron.

Blaize laughed for a second then said, "Yes war. We are fighting a war that the world doesn't even know about. Its been all cloak and dagger. We clear the bodies away before they're seen. We been at it with the exos since about two years after your raid."

"How did it happen?" asked Kim as she looked around the room.

"Well the bombing and clean up didn't kill all the Sons of Rah. I was right about them coming back someday. I been hunting them since the raid. They found the Panzer Faust center and did the experiment on themselves. Since then they been recruiting people to create more exos. Thank god they're not bright enough to recreate the full effects," Blaize said as he looked at everyone.

"Wait! You been hunting them since the raid. That means…," Shego said then trailed off as a thought came to her.

Blaize chuckled at bit then said, "No fooling you now Shego. Your thinking right," and as he said that Kim and Ron looked at him with a puzzled look.

"What is it?" asked Ron after a second of silence.

* * *

Which caused Blaize to chuckle again then said, "Kid, you never been that bright."

"Merrick! Is that you," exclaimed Ron which got another chuckle out of Blaize.

"Well let's see," Blaize said as he pressed a button on his helmet. After he pressed the button, sounds of whizzing air and clicks came from him. In the next second, Blaize pulled off his helmet and laid it by him.

Shego and the couple sat there wide eyed for a second with they mouth wide open from the shock because there sitting across from them was Merrick. Merrick looked like he hadn't aged in ten years except with hints of gray in his hair. All Merrick did was laugh again at the shocked looks of the others.

He then said, "Well if I knew I could do that at anytime I would have shown up earlier," and chuckled again.

"Merrick!" exclaimed Ron again nearly jumping out of his seat.

"Please kid, not too loud. Around here I'm Blaize. I'm keeping a low profile. As I said, 'the exos are hunting me more than you'. If they knew I was here, they try to storm this place," stated Merrick with laughter in his pale blue eyes.

"Ok, mind over load, why are you here again," asked Kim after she got over her shock.

"I lead the Ories. I have been leading them since the year after the raid. That's why I left and never returned. The government went back and refined the Orion project. As you can see with the suits we all wear. Less painful more successful. Course I'm still the original so I can do more that the others. That's the reason the government asked me to lead the man hunt for the Sons of Rah. So forgive me for not staying around but I had to leave to keep you all safe," Merrick said as he looked at Shego.

"So, what now? If this war your talking about ends, what will you do," asked Kim when she noticed Shego wasn't even paying attention.

"Keep a promise to Shego and tell her what I plan to do in life," stated Merrick as he continued watching Shego.

"I see. Umm Merrick, Ron and I leave you two alone," stated Kim as she pulled Ron up and left. Merrick watched them leave then turned and looked at Shego.

* * *

Merrick then said, "After all this time, I figure you at least try to hurt me."

After a few seconds Shego said in a hoarse voice as if fighting back tears, "I thought you left for other reasons. Like you didn't care the way you thought you did."

"Sheila, that's why I left. I did care. I hated doing it but I had to. If I stayed then I would have seen you or the kids killed by the exos. I wouldn't be able to take it," stated Merrick as he got up and sat by Shego.

"Mal, I been hating you for ten years for walking out like you did, now I know you did it because you had to," Shego said as she hid her face in her hands.

"Please Sheila, don't be that way. We both hated one another. How old are we now? Nearly in our 40's. Its about time we were completely honest with one another. If we don't then someday you will die without ever venting everything to me," Merrick said as he reached over and pulled Shego's face up, forcing her to look at him.

Shego had tears running down her face but showed a smile. She then reached over and hugged Merrick.

"That's a surprise Sheila, but I knew how you felt that day and I felt the same way. The worst feeling I have ever felt in my life was when I had to walk out on you," stated Merrick as he hugged her back.

"Oh Mal, I always wondered what I say to you if I ever saw you again. Yet I can't bring myself to scream at you," said Shego as she quit hugging Merrick then looked at him.

Merrick was about to say something then but was stopped by a knock on the door.

Lex's voice was heard on the other side saying, "Sir, you're needed at command. Kipper's shift is about over."

Merrick chuckled again after he heard this and said while looking at Shego, "I forgot about that. I left him in charge while I went and got you guys out of there. I need to get back. Listen Sheila, I come back by later."

After Merrick said this, he got up and walked by the couch. While he was at the couch, he picked up his helmet and put it back on. Sounds of air leaking and clicks came from him as he did this. He turned and looked at Shego for a second with his blood red eyes then opened the door and left.

After he left, Shego stopped crying and began smiling. Then she got up laughing as she headed to the bedroom. Where she laid down on her bed and slept a sleep she hadn't had in years.


	3. Scramble!

Chapter 3 Scramble!

The next morning, Shego woke with a strange anxiety. She didn't want to wake up where she had for the past five years but in the apartment where she saw Merrick the night before. For the past five years, Shego has woken up in a dinky little dwelling where the rats and roaches had taken over the place.

She could have afforded better after the US government paid her nearly 35 million. However, in the emotional state she was in at the time, she didn't care. She was at a lost during those five years and the world became something to hate. For days on end, she didn't leave the apartment. The days she stayed inside, her hatred for Merrick consumed her. If one visited her apartment now, they would see the destruction Shego caused to the place. Her wraith caused holes in the ceiling and walls along with fist and claws marks everywhere.

Now, however, Shego couldn't get angry and that was strange to her. The feeling of actual happiness changed how she felt. It never be the same but she was looking on the brighter side of things. Merrick returning the night before changed how Shego felt about life and how she looked at the world. Just seeing Merrick's face again caused Shego to feel a bliss that softened the hatred she felt for so long.

_Would I hate him again?_ Shego wondered.

She doubted she would because just the knowledge of him willing to sacrifice his life for her and the couple was enough to show he cared about them. Shego knew deep down he would always love her. Still, she couldn't understand why he would after what she did to him but still he would risk death to save her. Shego knew she still loved him as well. Comprehending why she did was hard for her. Maybe it was meant to be for them to be together. Shego let all these thoughts and feelings run through her mind as she rose up in bed.

* * *

After Shego looked around the dark bedroom for a second, she sighed and was grateful to wake up where she wanted to. This light blue bedroom would be a wonderful change, even if she had to stay here forever. As she reached over and turned the night light on, she saw a red rose laying on the night stand there. The sight of the rose caused Shego to remember Merrick giving her several of them when they were teenagers.

_So you remembered,_ Shego thought as her smile continued to show across her face.

Shego began to wonder how much Merrick still loved her. The rose was a hint of just how far Merrick's love went. Maybe all this was just a dream and she'll wake up back at that dinky little apartment. Shego hoped this wasn't a dream and she had to check by pinching herself.

* * *

After Shego made sure she wasn't dreaming, she looked around the room. When she looked toward the hallway, she saw an orie standing there and the orie was looking down the hall toward the kitchen. At the sight of the orie, Shego blazed up her hands.

Then she wondered, _How come one of you are in here? Either you're a thief or Mal is still protecting me._

The orie however noticed the green color that was lighting up the hall and turned around to look at Shego with its green eyes. As the orie stared at Shego, Shego lifted a flaming talon up and fired green plasma at the orie. When the jade arrow reached the orie, a green sphere surrounded the orie causing the projectile to disappear and the sphere lit up the whole apartment. After the sphere faded, it showed the orie had green for its color and had green pen stripes down its sides. The orie spoke then with a Russian accent after the sphere disappeared and the voice was of a woman.

* * *

"Please ma'am, don't do that again. I'm not here to hurt you," the orie said.

"There be no point in trying again it looks like," Shego stated as the green light on her hands faded away.

"Ma'am, the captain ordered me to guard your room while you slept," the orie stated as she turned back around and looked toward the kitchen again.

"I see. Well I'm up now. So you can go do whatever else you are suppose to do," Shego said as she got out of bed.

"Sorry ma'am, but I am to escort you everywhere you go today. The captain also left you a gift in your closet," the orie said back as she looked over her shoulder at Shego.

_He did? Wonder what it is?_ Shego thought as she made her way to the closet.

* * *

After she opened the closet, she saw a light green, one piece, dress hanging it the closet. The dress reminded her of the prom dress Merrick and she picked out so long ago. One month before the prom, Shego left Go City only to return later to find out Merrick was supposedly dead.

_So you do remember everything,_ Shego mentally commented to herself as she took the dress off the coat-hanger.

As she looked at the dress, a smile etched across her face. Shego remembered how excited Merrick was about the prom and having a date like her to accompany him.

Then a feeling of sadness took over Shego as she thought, _Oh Mal, I'm so sorry about ruining your day. Course I ruined it for myself. Never got to see you in that tux. _

After Shego tried on the dress, she walked around in the bedroom with the dress on. After she got tired of parading around in the room, she went into the hall and saw the orie was still were she last saw her. The orie however didn't pay any attention to Shego walking up behind her. After Shego cleared her throat, the orie looked over her shoulder at Shego.

* * *

"So what you think...Umm what's you name?" Shego said as she lifted her arms up and looked down at the dress she was wearing.

"Ma'am, I'm Jenna and the dress looks nice on you. The captain has great taste," Jenna stated as she turned around to face Shego.

"Well thanks, Jenna. Did Blaize say I could wear this or just to try it out?" Shego stated as she walked by Jenna.

"Neither, guess he wants you to decide that. I admit I never saw him act the way he acted since last night," Jenna stated as she followed Shego into the kitchen.

"Really, I wonder why?" Shego questioned with a smile on her face as she went into the living room.

"Not sure, its as if he's happy to see the three of you," Jenna stated as she pressed a button on her helmet.

The same sounds came from her that came from Merrick. As Shego sat in a chair, Jenna took off her helmet showing she was at least ten years younger than Shego. Jenna had the same color hair as Shego but without the gray streaks. Jenna had the same pale blue eyes Merrick has but there was no evidence of scars on her face.

"So, why do you look different than the other green ories around here," Shego questioned as she watched Jenna sit in the couch across from her.

"I am the 1st sergeant in the company. Any one below my rank answer to me and I only answer to the captain and Lt's," Jenna stated as she laid her helmet on the couch.

"I see, so how many ories are there. I been wondering that since yesterday," Shego asked as she looked over the dress.

"Well ma'am, the last roster had 505. A 100 ories between the four Lt's and another 100 is under the captain's command," Jenna stated as she pressed her temple with two fingers.

"Well that's a lot. Do the ories outnumber the exos?" Shego questioned as she stopped looking at her dress and turned her gaze up at Jenna.

"No ma'am, we are outnumbered. The exact number of exos can't be determined. They, as Lt. Kipper says, 'breed like bloody rabbits'. We kill one while five take his place," Jenna stated in a sober tone.

"I see, so that's why the war has lasted so long," Shego said then in a tone that matched Jenna's.

"Yes, unfortunately, we have lost a lot of go…" Jenna begin to say but stopped speaking when an air raid siren started sounding and red lights started flashing in the room.

"What in the world is wrong!?" Shego screamed over the siren.

"I don't know but let's get to the tower," Jenna said as she put her helmet back on.

Both women then left the room and ran down the hall heading to the stair well, as ories ran up and down the hall. As Jenna and Shego made it down to the next hall, a voice was heard saying, "All men evac the base, repeat evac the base! All essential personnel get civilians to transports."

* * *

The same morning hours before the siren, Kim woke with a startle while the memories from the night before still played in her head. Too many events happened at once, the most disturbing was the knowledge that people were out in the world hoping to kill her and her husband laying beside her. Only reason they were still alive was because of Merrick and his unknown squad of soldiers. Kim didn't want to think what would have happened if they never showed up.

After laying there for a few seconds, Kim rose up in bed. When she looked down the hall that lead to the kitchen, she saw an orie standing in the hall facing away from her. The sight of the orie scared her for a second but she relaxed after realizing it was one of the good guys. Once Kim got over the surprise of the orie standing there, she thought she heard this orie humming to himself. He was humming to himself while bobbing his head back and forth.

Then a thought came to Kim as she looked at the orie, _Why in the world is one of them in our room?_

* * *

"May I ask, why are you in here?" Kim asked after she got tired of watching the orie.

The orie stopped humming after he heard Kim speak and turned half way around. He looked back at Kim with his yellow eyes then said with a Cajun accent, "Sorry ma'am, the captain ordered me to watch over you two while you slept."

"He did?" asked Kim while wondering why Merrick would continue to protect them in the base. It was one thing to come and help them out of the mess they were in but to order ories to watch over them. That is being a little too overprotective.

"Yes ma'am, he also ordered me to tell you, your family is here. I didn't want to ruin your sleep, so I decided to tell you that when you woke," said the orie as he turned all the way around so he was facing Kim.

"Well, thank you…Umm what's your name? If you don't mind me asking," asked Kim as she was getting out of bed.

"My name is Pete, ma'am," Pete said as he turned back around and looked toward the kitchen.

"Well, thank you, Pete for watching over us. Could you shut the door while I change?" stated Kim as she went into the bathroom.

"Yes ma'am., the captain ordered me to assist you as well. Also the captain said, he wanted to speak to both of you in a little while. I am to escort you there," Pete stated as he shut the door to the bedroom.

"He did? Well ok, give me a few minutes to get this sleeping log up too," Kim stated as she came back out of the bathroom and tried to wake Ron.

"Need any help with that, ma'am?" Pete was heard asking through the door.

"No, I'll manage," Kim replied back and after a few seconds there came the sound of someone falling into the floor. Then came someone moaning in pain while Kim laughed.

* * *

After a few seconds, Ron said while laying on the floor, "Hey KP, do you have to be so rough?"

"Yes, now get dressed. Blaize wants to speak to us," Kim said with laughter still in her voice.

"Blaize? Who's that?" asked Ron as he got up out of the floor while rubbing his head.

"Ron, you know who it is. He said not to say his real name too loud," Kim stated as she went back into the bathroom.

"Oh yeah. Umm, KP, why is an orie in our hallway?" Ron said as he opened the door leading from the bedroom to the kitchen.

"He's our bodyguard for the day. His name is Pete," Kim stated while she started the shower.

* * *

"Well hello, Pete. You want some breakfast while I wait for my turn for the shower?" Ron said as he went by Pete.

"Yes, sir. What you want cooked," Pete said as he followed Ron into the kitchen.

"Easy there. I cook then we all eat," Ron said as he searched the cabinets.

"Sorry sir, I was ordered to assist. So what you need help with then," Pete said while he watched Ron hurrying around in the kitchen.

"Well you could start with the eggs," Ron said as he mixed pancake batter.

"Yes, sir. I have to ask you though. You like spicy food?" Pete said as he started working at the stove.

"Do I ever!" Ron stated back while looking over his shoulder.

"Well sir, you're in for a treat. Cajun style," Pete said as he started cooking the eggs.

* * *

A few minutes later, Kim came into the kitchen seeing Ron and Pete were already sitting at the table. As Kim neared them, she realized Pete was sitting there without his helmet on. Ron and Pete however didn't notice Kim standing there because they were talking and joking about something.

When Pete finally saw Kim standing there, he stood up and said, "Ma'am."

"Well that's polite of you, but this day in age you don't have to do that," Kim stated as she sat by Ron.

"Sorry ma'am, that gesture I learned from my grand dad long ago. He taught me to be a gentleman. If I wasn't one, I had to face him," Pete said after he sat back down.

"Hey KP, Pete here is from Louisiana. He's a true bred Cajun. You got to try the eggs he cooked," Ron stated as he slid the eggs over to her.

"Umm, ma'am I wouldn't. If you can't take hot food, you better stick to the pancakes," Pete said with a smile on his face after he stopped the plate from sliding over to Kim.

"Well, thanks for warning me," Kim stated looking at Ron stuffing his mouth with eggs.

After a few seconds, Ron jumped up from the table and ran into the kitchen. All along the way he was screaming, "Too hot, I need water!"

This caused both Kim and Pete to laugh at him running around in the kitchen. Pete stopped laughing after a second and pressed his temple with two fingers.

"Yes sir, they're having breakfast right now. Yes sir," Pete said then he looked at Kim who stopped watching Ron's foolishness and looked back at Pete.

"That was the captain ma'am. He wants you both to visit him before you go see your family," Pete then said as he picked up his helmet and put it back on.

"Well when Ron gets dressed we be on our way. Ron go get dressed," Kim said as she went back to watching Ron.

"I will KP when my mouth quits burning. I have to remember a Cajun has a way of going beyond spicy," Ron said which got another laugh out of Kim and Pete.

* * *

After a few minutes, Ron came out of the bedroom and saw Kim and Pete was out in the hall waiting on him. The sight of Ron in the doorway caused Pete to chuckle again. When Pete stopped laughing, he then turned and started walking down the hall passing other ories in the hall that looked like him. Kim and Ron stood there for a second watching Pete walk down the hall. The way Pete was acting reminded them both how Merrick acted before he knew who he was. After Pete was half way down the hall, he turned and waved for the couple to come on. Kim and Ron smiled back at Pete when they saw this and started following him.

Pete led the couple down two floors. When they all were on the second floor, they heard someone or something playing music. As they went down the hall, the music got louder. Pete stopped at a door that the music was coming from. He then saluted to the two men, with green colors, standing beside the door. These men returned the salute then one of them opened the door. After it opened, the music grew even louder.

Pete then said, "Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable, this is the captain's room. I'll wait out here while you met him and escort you to where your family is after."

"Ok, Pete. Thanks again," Kim said as she started going through the door.

* * *

When Kim and Ron were inside the room, the door shut behind them. As they looked over the room, they saw it was like their own but without as many necessities. The only things in the whole room was three chairs and a couch. Kim and Ron then saw what was making the music.

Merrick was sitting in one of chairs, with his helmet off, playing a violin. Also an orie, with blue pinstripes down his side, sat in another chair by him while a Jack Russell terrier laid in the couch. The orie that was sitting with Merrick had his helmet off as well and was nodding to the song Merrick was playing. After the orie saw Kim and Ron standing there, he stood up and motioned the couple over to the couch. The couple walked over then and sat in the couch. While they sat there, they listened to Merrick play "Amazing Grace" with the violin.

After Merrick finished playing the song, he laid the violin beside the chair and sat back. Also once the song was finished, the Jack Russell sat up in the couch and started barking. Hearing this, Merrick and the orie by him laughed and Merrick said, "Alright, Jake I play it again later."

Hearing this seemed to pleased Jake because he quit barking and laid back down on the couch.

* * *

"Well that was beautiful. I didn't know you could play an instrument," Kim said as she watched the dog beside her.

"Well, me neither but this fellow beside me said, 'it is good for your soul.' I admit he's right about that," Merrick said as he lowered his chin to his chest.

"Your bloody right I was," stated the orie with a British accent.

"Blaize, Pete said you wanted to talk to us?" question Kim as she looked up at the orie.

Hearing the name Blaize, the orie chuckled and said, "Well, I never in my bloody life seen such a paranoid yank."

"You would too limey if you had people after you everyday. And yes Kim, I need to talk to you both," stated Merrick as he matched the orie's smile.

"Hey now, I get fighting mad when you call me that," the orie said as he faked an angry look.

"It does? I never knew that Kipper," Merrick said as he continued to smile.

Kipper didn't fake an angry look when Merrick called him Kipper.

"I wish you quit calling me that. You got the whole base calling me that now. Would it kill you to call me my real name once," stated Kipper as he shook his head.

Merrick, however was smiling ear to ear, then said, "Well, you deserve to be called that."

"I'm no bloody cartoon dog! It's an insult to call me a dog," Kipper said as his face showed that Merrick was getting him mad.

This display caused Merrick to laugh to the point of tears.

"Fine, to keep you from busting a vessel. Kim, Ron, this is James. James, Kim and Ron," Merrick said as he fought back laughter.

"Thank you, I tell you. You bloody yanks know how to tick someone off," James said as his anger subsided.

"Well nice to meet you Kipper," Ron said before he realized what he said. Merrick started laughing again when he heard Ron call James, Kipper.

"See, Merrick. You get everyone to call me that," James said while shaking his head.

"Wait. You know his name?" Kim questioned with a puzzled look.

Merrick was about to say something but James spoke first saying, "Well my lady, we known each other for several years now. It's going on seven years I think, I am I right, Merrick," James said as he looked at Merrick, who was nodding to James' question.

"Ever since this became an international affair," Merrick said as he sat up in the chair.

"I was wondering why people here were speaking different accents," Ron stated as he started petting Jake, who was asleep now.

Merrick was about to respond to Ron's statement but again James spoke before he did. All Merrick did then was raise his hands showing his palms and shrugged his shoulders like he was saying "Oh well," when James spoke.

James said, "Yes, the world decided it was best to help the US in the matter. Every country involved has sent either men or money to the cause. Course they didn't want a yank leading the Ories."

"That they didn't. So they decided to have a match between the super soldiers from the countries. James and I were two of them. However, I still was the leader after the match," Merrick added.

"Yes, I came close to being the leader but this bloody devil wouldn't let me have it instead he let me be the second in command," James said as he punched Merrick in the shoulder, which caused Merrick's exos suit to activate.

"So what did you two have to do in the match," Kim said as she became less worried about Merrick and James getting in a fight.

"Well, they made us fight one another. The one left standing became the leader," Merrick said in a choking voice as he slapped James on the back of the head which then caused James' exos suit to activate and the suit was a tan color.

"It came down to Merrick and me in the end. I never seen anyone fight the way he did. I held my own but he wanted to stay leader more than I wanted to become leader. The other countries wanted to try again but the super soldiers that fought Merrick thought better," James said in a choking voice as Merrick and he deactivated their suits.

"Well, you're lucky I let you stay around," Merrick said back in his normal voice which caused him and James to chuckle.

"I still say you cheated in the fight," James said after he stopped laughing.

"Cheated!? How did I cheat?" Merrick questioned.

"Well, did you really have to pick up that land rover and hit me with it," James said as he got up.

"Hey, I told you to quit getting up before I hurt you," Merrick said as he watched James go into the kitchen.

"I know and I should have listened to you. I ended up staying in the hospital for two months," James said as he started fooling around in the cabinets.

"Well, at least I came by every week to see how you were doing," Merrick said as he turned his look back to the couple on the couch.

"Yeah, the guilt of nearly killing me was too much for you. Want any scotch?" James said while still in the kitchen.

"No thanks, maybe the others," Merrick said as he saw Kim and Ron shaking their heads which James noticed as he peeked between the cabinets.

"Well, then more for me. I stay in here and enjoy it while you talk to your friends, Merrick," James stated while sitting at the kitchen table with three bottles of scotch in his hands.

* * *

Merrick looked back at James for a second and chuckled while shaking his head then turned his gaze back to the couple beside him.

"Kim and Ron, I wanted to talk to you about having to stay here longer than expected," Merrick said then after a second of silence.

"Why is that? The exos you brought back didn't help you any?" Kim said wondering how long would they have to stay at the base.

"No, he didn't help us. He was compared to a private in our ranks. We're have to try again later," stated Merrick as if he was tired.

"I see. So we stay here until its safe. So not the drama," Kim stated while wondering why Merrick sounded depressed.

"I guess so, Kim. Something is still bugging me about last night, all the exos were privates. That is very unusual," Merrick stated while he turned his looked down to the floor.

"Why is that?" Ron asked as he watched James downing a drink of scotch.

"Usually there is at least one exos that we call Zeros with any of their squads. The zeros are like our Lt's. It just don't make sense to me," Merrick stated then pressed his temple with two fingers.

* * *

Merrick was then heard saying, "What is it, Lex? Are you sure? How far? Alright. Get Alpha to the tower."

"What's wrong?" James questioned as he get up from the table

"You really don't want to know," Merrick replied back as he picked up his helmet and put it back on.

"What the bloody hell is wrong," James asked as he walked up to the chair he was sitting in and picked up his helmet.

"We have inbounds, exos it looks like," Merrick said as he stood up.

"Really? Let me guess you're going and I stay here to take care of everything," James said as he put his helmet on.

"Yes, alright Kim and Ron, follow us to the tower," Merrick said as he ran to the door opening it and started down the hall.

* * *

As James and the couple came out, they saw the ories in the hall were following Merrick down the hall in a double line. When the files went by a orie, he or she would get into the back of the line. James and the pair followed these lines, that grew more and more, down several halls and stairs until they were outside again. After James and the couple followed the columns past several large buildings like the one they were in, they came up to an airstrip. The runway was already blinking with lights as James and the couple followed Merrick up into the tower. The columns of ories stopped outside and were waiting for orders.

After James and the pair where up in the top floor, the couple saw it was opened all the way around with glass covering it. Kim and Ron saw Merrick at a table with Alpha standing close by. As James and the pair neared Merrick, they could see holograms of bombers, along with dots appearing and disappearing around the bombers, showing on the table.

A counter was on the table as well and it was showing the time until the bombers got to the base.

* * *

"What the bloody hell? How can they be flying in US airspace?" questioned James as he looked at the holograms.

"The US sent up fighters but they all were swatted down like flies. You know what that means," Lex stated as she looked over the airport.

"Jackals! Just great. Now what we going to do, captain," Leon stated as he poked the bombers on the hologram. When his finger touched a bomber, the bomber seemed to faded away then reappear.

Merrick hearing the question shook his head then pressed his temple and said, "Tech, get the Wyverns fueled and ready."

"Roger, sir. How many you need," a voice said back but was heard all over in the tower.

"I need at least five ready in less than three minutes," Merrick said as he looked at James.

"Oh no, I can't fly one of those cursed things," James stated while waving his hands in front of him as a voice was heard in the tower saying, "Roger sir, seeing to it now."

"Fine then, I get Corporal Pete to come along instead ," Merrick said as he turned and looked at Lex. "Lex sound the alarm and James see to evacing everyone out of here, just in case. Those exos baited us into taking one back with us last night. He had to have a homing device we overlooked."

"Roger sir," Lex said as she saluted Merrick.

"Will do Blaize, but call for support if you need it, I'll get five more Wyverns into the air," James said as he pressed his temple.

"Alright Kipper, get it done. Alpha on me. We'll pick up Pete on the way to the hangars," Merrick said as he ran to the stairs leading out of the tower.

* * *

As Kim and Ron watched out the tower windows, they saw Merrick along with Alpha and Pete run across the runway to three large hangars. After they got to the hangars, Merrick and Lex split off from the group and ran into one of the hangars. The whole airport came alive then as an siren blared and red lights lit up the tower. Ories came out of everywhere and started toward transports that started landing by the runway. The couple then saw civilians being led to one of the transports. As the couple studied the people, they realized who they were. Kim and Ron's parents along with their own children were going up into the transport. After the transport picked up and headed south, Shego came into the tower with Jenna coming in after her.

"What's going on here, sir?" Jenna said after she saluted James.

"Well, look for yourself," James stated back as he pointed at the hologram table.

"Oh my, sir what you want me to do," Jenna said after she looked at the bombers now ten minutes away.

"Get to the hangars and get yourself in a Wyverns. Wait on stand by as I find other pilots," James said as he looked over the table himself.

"Yes, sir," Jenna stated as she left the tower.

* * *

After a few seconds, Shego walked up to where Kim and Ron were standing and the couple realized she was wearing a dress. Kim and Ron made a face at Shego, who didn't even notice them making the faces. All Shego did was stare out the windows and the couple stopped making their faces and looked out the window as well. As Shego and the couple looked at all the activity going on around the airport, they saw Jenna running across the runway with two more green ories and two yellow ories. As this group of ories neared the hangars, the large hangar doors opened and five planes, like the one Merrick used to fly Shego to Andrews Air Force base, came out of the hangar doors. The only thing different about these planes was, they were smaller and had only one seat.

The planes rolled past the group of ories Jenna was in and headed to the runway. When they got to the runway, they lined up in groups of two except the fifth plane which was in front of the line of planes.

As the engines on the planes started flaring, a voice was heard in the tower saying, "Alpha and corporal, we get new call signs. We are now the Wyverns. I'm one, Lex two, Juko three, Leon four, and Pete five."

Four, "rogers," were heard then in the tower as the front plane started speeding down the runway. As the first plane was about to take off, the next two planes in the line sped down the runway and the last pair followed along behind the first pair. The planes circled the base and formed up in a delta formation. As they past over the tower, the roar of the engines shook the glass. As the planes started going out of sight heading east, Merrick was heard in the tower saying, "Wyvern 4, still got your music?"

"Yes sir, Why?" Leon was heard saying back.

"Well plug us up to it then," Merrick said as the mic picked up his engines roaring.

"Roger sir," Leon then said as rock music started playing in the tower.

As the song "Believe" by Disturbed played in the tower, Shego and the couple looked back at the hologram table. The holograms of the bombers started to be covered up by the dots that kept disappearing and reappearing. James was looking at this too while he stood at the table shaking his head as he looked at the holograms.

* * *

"Well, those bloody devils are pulling out all the stops," James said as the holograms lit up his suit and then he pressed his temple and said, "Wyvern 1, looks like you got at least 12 bombers and over 30 jackals."

"Roger tower. Alright Wyverns switch to XLRM's," Merrick was heard saying.

"Roger, switching to greeting cards," Lex then was heard saying.

"I hope they be ok," Shego said as she let out a sigh and looked back out the window.

"Dear girl, Blaize and Alpha are more than you think. I know how Blaize can be when a passion hit him. He doesn't fight for himself but for all of us here. His spirit fuels everyone that fights with him," James said as he walked up to the windows.

"Tell me about it. He's been surprising me since I met the new him many years ago," Shego said as she lowered her head.

James replied back, "Yes, he has told me about you two. The man explained everything to me. How you two knew each other and everything."

"He has!? What has he told you?" Shego questioned as she snapped up her head looking at James.

"No, I let him tell you. He will when its time. For now we got other things to worry about. Like those bloody devils barreling right at us!" James said and shook his fist up in the sky after he spoke.

* * *

After a few seconds of silence, everyone in the tower looked back at the hologram table. The Wyverns were closing on the bombers at an incredible speed. The holograms of the planes would faded out, only to reappear farther on the map from where they were before. When it seemed the bombers and Wyverns were at one another, Merrick was heard in the tower saying, "Alright Wyverns, target the bombers. Wait. Wait. Wait. Box one and two!"

"Roger, box three and four," the rest of the Wyverns were heard saying then.

After a lull of silence, everyone in the tower saw ten explosions in the far eastern sky. After a few more seconds, the sounds of the explosions reached the tower. The explosions echoes were strong enough to rattle the windows and crack some of the windows. Then Merrick was heard saying, "Splashed ten, alright Wyvern two, three and four get those other bombers. Wyvern five form on my wing. We got Jackals coming in hot!"

"Damn, those bloody things are like swarming hornets," Leon stated as a strange whining sound was picked up on his mic.

"Don't worry about me and five. Get those bombers. Damn five your drifting," Merrick stated while gunfire was picked up on his mic.

"Wyvern five! Get out of there," Lex was heard saying as another explosion was seen from the tower.

"Five is down, repeat five is down. Ok kids, get those bombers!" Merrick said in a sad tone.

"Anyone see a chute?" Leon was heard asking.

"No chute, just burning metal," Merrick said then in a depressing tone.

"Pete. You crazy Cajun," was all Ron said after he heard this.

"Blaize! You got two on your tail!" Juko said as the mic picked up more of the same whining sounds.

"Yeah, I see them. Don't worry about me. Take those bombers out," Merrick said as a rush of air was picked up on the mic.

"Blaize! You can't take on the pack yourself," Leon said then.

"Oh no, Merrick," Shego whispered as everyone in the tower listened to the dog fight.

"Get those damn bombers, that is an order! Alright you damn exos, you don't know who your messing with," Merrick was heard saying in a tone that told he was mad.

"Who are you but a fly I like to swat," said a hissing voice as the whining sound was picked up.

"Does the name Merrick ring any of your bells," Merrick said as gunfire was picked up on the mic.

* * *

"So it begins," James said with a chuckle. Hearing James laughing, Shego and the couple looked at him with a confused look while a hissing voice came over the mic saying, "Merrick! Your Merrick! You're goi..."

The voice was drowned out by an explosion picked up on the mic and someone screaming in agony. The explosion was seen from the tower as clanking sounds of metal still played in the tower.

"That's right you sonna bitch, time to see if your as bad as you all think you are," Merrick said with laughter in his voice.

"Merrick!? Blaize is Merrick! Wyvern three and four. New call signs. We are now the Merricks," Lex was heard saying.

"Roger, I'm peeling off to assist Merrick one," Leon was heard saying.

"You do as your told!" Merrick was heard saying.

"Sorry captain. You have to shoot me down to stop me from helping you," Leon stated back as his engines were picked up over the mic.

Laughter was heard then in the tower then Merrick saying, "Kid, you got guts. Alright get on my wing and do what I will do."

After a few seconds, the bombers could be seen from the tower then all of the sudden they exploded and came crashing down right outside the base. As the bombers crashed, everyone at the base saw how fierce the air battle was. Strange boomerang shaped planes were swarming the Wyverns as they traced around in the sky. A pair of Wyverns were seen going straight up in the sky as ten of the jackals followed up after them. After the Wyverns went out of sight, Merrick said, "Alright, go to the point of stalling and turn on them."

"Roger, switching to sidewinders as we climb," Leon was heard saying.

"Alright about there. Hang on. Make sure you use a spread shot on them," Merrick said as the whining of engines were picked up after he spoke.

"Roger, sir," Leon said as it sounded like his engines cut off.

* * *

After a few seconds, everyone in the tower heard whining sounds growing louder and louder. As Shego and the couple strained to look up, they saw the two Wyverns screaming straight down. In the next instant, Shego and the couple saw the Wyverns fire off a barrage of missiles. As Shego and the pair watch the missiles come toward the ground, the missiles struck eight of the jackals flying straight at the freefalling Wyverns. Leon then was heard in the tower saying, "Merrick 1 has become a double ace."

Shego and the couple were amazed at this display as the two Wyverns passed by the other two jackals. One of the Wyverns clipped one of the jackals as they passed. The hit was hard enough to knock a wing off the Wyverns and send both the Wyvern into a spiral and the jackal spinning into the ground. Leon was heard then over the mic saying, "Sorry, captain I have to jet now."

"Ok, tower get the rest of the birds up in the air. We can win this," Merrick stated as he pulled back up in the air and Leon's Wyvern came crashing into the ground outside the base.

"Well, captain that was a hard jolt but I be fine when I hit the ground," Leon was heard saying as a parachute opened up in the sky.

"Merrick 1. A jackal is heading for the tower!" Lex said as her engines were picked up kicking into afterburners.

"What!? Alright, hang on," Merrick said while he didn't try to hide his fear of what was about to happen.

* * *

After Shego and the couple heard this, they saw a jackal coming right at the tower. They could see two smoke trails come off the jackal as the 2nd squad of Wyverns sped down the runway. As the missiles came closer to the tower, Shego and the pair could see only red circles and smoke behind the circles. Right before the missiles got to the tower, a Wyvern appeared right in front of the tower and was hovering in place as its jets rattled the windows. The one's in the tower saw two missiles drop from the belly of the Wyvern and take off streaking toward the jackal that fired missiles at the tower. As the jackal missiles struck the Wyvern so did the missiles fired at the jackal. The explosions aganist the Wyvern shattered the windows in the tower and caused the Wyvern to tilt to one side.

After everyone got up from the explosion that knocked them down, they saw the jackal was in flames and the Wyvern that was in front of the tower plummeting into the ground beside the tower. Then Lex's voice was heard over the mic, "Merrick 1 is down! Ok all Wyverns form up. Let's show these guys! Its time for revenge!"

* * *

"Oh no! Mal!" Shego screamed as she ran out of the tower.

As she got to the crash site of Merrick, she heard the revenge of the Wyverns above her and saw jackals falling all around the base. Shego couldn't get close to the burning wreckage because the flames were so intense. After Shego fell to her knees crying, a fire crew of orange ories sped across the runway. When the fire crew finally put the fire out, they pulled out Merrick with his exos suit on. Merrick was lifeless as the crew lifted him up on the fire truck.

The whole time Shego was crying as she saw Merrick lifted onto the truck. Kim and Ron came up to her and helped her up as the truck sped again across the runway. The couple helped Shego back to her room and the whole way there Shego sobbed. After Kim laid Shego in her bed, Shego rolled over and continued to cry. When Kim and Ron left Shego, they could still hear sobs coming out of Shego. Shego weeped herself to sleep as her eyes burned from all the crying.


	4. Never Despair

Author's note: I wrote the first part of this chapter while listening to the song "Darkness" by Disturbed. The reason I'm mentioning this is because the song fitted the mood well. Also a very long chapter. Well, to me anyways.

* * *

Chapter 4 Never Despair.

A poor heartbroken soul sat in a poorly lit hospital room. The dress she wore was now wrinkled and didn't have the same luster it one did. The chair she sat in showed she hadn't left the chair she was in for days except when nature called. Even her hair seemed to have been neglected because her hair was in a mess. Her cheeks once had scratches from glass on them but now they had tear stains and her eyes were red from crying.

In front of her, no more a foot from her, was a hospital bed. On the bed laid a man in a hospital gown with the sheets across his chest. The face of this man was lit by a light above him showing he had scabbed over scratches on his face and a clear oxygen mask covered his face which was connected to a machine by the bed. The only sounds heard in the room were the machine supplying the man with oxygen and sobs from the woman.

After a few minutes, there came a knock on the door and an orie came in the room. This orie was different from the others because she wore no helmet and had white stripes down her sides. The orie looked at the man on the bed for a second then to the woman in the chair and shook her head.

* * *

"Please, Miss Shego, would you go get something to eat. If you don't, I'll have to hook you up to an IV just to keep you from starving to death. At least go to your room and sleep in a bed," stated the orie in a French accent as she turned her look to a notebook in her hand.

"No. I have told you doctor, I'm not leaving until he wakes," Shego replied back in a quivering tone as she shifted her weight in the chair.

"And I have told you. It is one in a hundred chance for him to wake up. He's in a deep coma. He's been here for days and he hasn't improved. Besides, if we have to revive him one more time, I'll have to decide to pull the plug on him," the orie said as she neared the bed to check on the vitals.

"You won't be able to while I'm here," Shego replied back while her hands lit up.

"Look Shego, we are doing all we can. Even the nanos are having trouble repairing the damage he sustained. He's lucky he lived this long. Which has me puzzled. I wish I knew why….," the orie said as the heart monitor flat lined. "Code Blue! Code Blue!" the orie then said after she pressed her temple.

A few seconds later, more ories ran into the room. These new ories had no helmets as well showing they were women too and had purple stripes down their sides. After they all got into the room, they circled the bed and started helping the doctor orie. As the doctor pulled out the electrical pads, Shego jumped up out of the chair and tried to push by the purple ories. When Shego was about to get through the line of ories, one turned and wrapped her arms around Shego's waist and pushed Shego away from the bed.

"Damn you, Mal! If you die, I never forgive you," Shego screamed as the orie struggled to hold her.

* * *

As the doctor was about to press the pads on Merrick's chest, the heart monitor stopped its constant beep and changed to a pulsing beep. The monitor started showing a wave again, hinting Merrick's heart started again. The doctor froze in place and looked up at Shego with a puzzled look. After the doctor rose up from Merrick with the pads in her hands, she said, "Well, I never. Shego, seems he don't want you to hold a grudge against him. Dear lady, he can hear you, you need to talk to him more."

"He can?" Shego questioned as the orie holding her let her go.

"Yes, he can. Now nurses, we are done here for now. Until we have to revive him. That is if Shego here lets him flat line again," the doctor stated as she put the pads back in their place and motioned the nurses to leave the room.

"What should I say to him?" Shego asked as she sat back in the chair.

"Shego, I think he wants to hear how you feel about all this. I understand now why he is fighting to stay alive. You, dear girl is why," the doctor stated as she left the room.

_

* * *

Me? Why me? He could let go and sleep forever. But he's staying alive for me. Why? Shego thought as she broke down in tears_

Shego sat in the chair crying for a hour before she looked up at Merrick again. She studied his face then and wondered how could he still love her. She couldn't understand it because she broke his heart long ago.

_Broke his heart? That was the second way I could hurt him! He knew I could but at the time he didn't know I already had._ Shego thought to herself as she continued to stare at Merrick.

Shego then cried even more as guilt came over her. Here was a man that knew everything about her and still loves her. Shego wondered why she deserved to be loved by him after what she done to him. Even after he remembered everything, he was willing to die to protect her. As Shego traced the outline in Merrick's face with her eyes, she began to remember how close they were over 17 years ago. How they would laugh and joke about anything as they sat on a park bench during a cold winter night and stare at the stars. She remembered that she wanted a career that would let her see the world and Merrick was going to come along to be with her.

_Well, I got that wish without you Merrick,_ Shego thought as she stopped crying.

But she started sobbing again when the feeling of lost hit her. She wanted the feeling of happiness she felt when Merrick returned. She couldn't feel any happiness while there was nothing to be happy about. Here and now, all she wanted was to hear Merrick's voice again.

* * *

"Mal, please wake up. Say something to me. If you die, I'll lose everything. I be nothing now without you!" Shego said as she watched Merrick's emotionless face.

"Just open your eyes, smile, something. Anything would do besides laying there while I watch you die," Shego said as she sobbed more.

The only reaction Shego got out of Merrick was Merrick taking a deeper breathe than he usually took. Shego noticed this and hoped that was a sign. After this supposedly sign, Shego watched Merrick for another hour without saying anything but nothing else happened. Shego dropped her shoulders as her hope died, she felt like a fool. She was hoping for any sign and once she thought she saw one her hopes soared only to crash.

* * *

Shego started crying again as she snuggled up in the chair and cried herself to asleep again like she has did every night she stayed in the room. A pattern she had gotten use to since she found out Merrick lived the plane crash. Since that day, she had stayed in the room with him. Not one day had she left the room and no one in the base could get her to leave. Her hunger strike was starting to get to her. She was becoming weak from it and her not eating started to show physically as well. Shego had lost several pounds and she knew she had to lose some anyways but not as many as she lost now. The doctor was right Shego knew but she couldn't will herself from the room.

Shego however hated sleeping because she would have nightmares. Shego dreamed a lot of the times that Merrick was not in the bed when she woke up in the dream and she would go searching for him throughout the base. She would find a grave at the end of the dream that had his name on the tombstone. Shego had one pleasant dream out of all the nightmares she had while she slept in the room. Merrick was standing in the doorway when she woke in the dream and he had a tux on. He was smiling at her and asked, "Well, Shelia, you ready for the dance?"

* * *

Shego woke three hours later with the same feeling of despair after she had the same dream of Merrick being dead. As her vision cleared and her dreamy mind woke, she swore she saw Merrick's eyes were open and looking at the ceiling. Seeing this, Shego rose out of the chair and looked at Merrick's face. It was no dream because his eyes were open and were studying the ceiling. When his eyes caught the movement of Shego, they darted right at her.

Shego was speechless as she stared at Merrick with a surprised expression on her face. She was frozen where she stood and she continued to stare at Merrick. Merrick stared back and then spoke in a weak hoarse whisper, "You…ruined…your dress."

* * *

"What!? Mal, what you say," Shego asked after she realized Merrick spoke.

"I…said you…ruined your dress," Merrick said then in his weak voice as the hoarseness of his voice started to fade then a smile etched across his face.

"Mal, I'm sorry about that. Along with everything else I'm sorry for," Shego stated as she walked to the side of the bed and wiping tears from her cheeks.

"Don't…worry about… it," Merrick whispered as he turned his eyes back to the ceiling and closed his eyes

"Mal!? You still with me," Shego questioned as Merrick closed his eyes.

"Yes…Sheila…I'm still here," Merrick whispered back with his eyes still close after a second of silence.

Shego looked down at Merrick for a second then ran to the door and opened it. Shego then stuck her head out the door and screamed down the hall in a excited voice, "Doctor! He's awake!"

A reply from the doctor was heard down the hall, "Do what!? You got to be kidding me?"

* * *

After Shego came back and stood by the bed, there came sounds of footsteps running down the hall to the room. When the footsteps got to the door, the doctor and two nurses came in. Hearing the sounds of the footsteps in the room caused Merrick to chuckle weakly.

"Dr. Taka, you can't get rid of me that easily," Merrick said only louder than a whisper as he opened his eyes again and turned his eyes to the doctor.

"Well, I never in all my years. Captain sir, looks like your made of stronger stuff than I thought," the doctor stated as a smile came across her face.

"Yes, doctor. I had a reason to live," Merrick said as he turned his gaze to Shego.

"Me? Why me?" Shego said as she blushed and smiled.

"I never broke a promise to you, Sheila. Death will have to wait until I fullfill that promise," Merrick said in a stronger voice.

"What promise?" Shego questioned while fighting the urge to reach down and hug Merrick. To see Merrick awake caused Shego to feel happiness again and she hoped it wasn't a dream.

"About telling you my dreams," Merrick stated as he smiled back at Shego.

"Well, captain. We'll leave you two alone. I come back by later to check on you. I must warn though not to talk too much. You're lucky sir to come out of a coma many don't come out of. You could very well go back into a coma," the doctor stated as she motioned the nurses out and started to leave herself as Merrick turned his eyes to the doctor.

Merrick chuckled at the doctor's statement and watched her and the nurses leave. He then turned his eyes back at Shego, who sat back down in the chair. While he looked at her, he could tell she's been in the room for days. Shego however wasn't noticing Merrick staring at her because she had her face in her hands. Merrick asked while he watched her with a puzzled look, "What's wrong?"

"I can't understand why you stayed alive for someone like me. While I been here I remembered everything about us. What I did, you know about but still you would stay alive for me. I feel terrible about what I did," Shego said as she uncovered her face.

"I know Sheila, I know. Before I came and saved you guys from the exos, I wondered why I still love you. But you know what, I don't care why I do anymore as long as I love you," Merrick stated as a weak smile showed on his face.

"I don't deserve it," Shego said as she covered face up again and started crying more.

"Never say that again. It's mine to give and I'm giving it freely to you," Merrick said as he looked back at the ceiling.

Hearing Merrick's statement, Shego uncovered her face and looked at Merrick's face as he closed his eyes again.

"Mal!? You still with me," Shego said as she rose again out of the chair.

"I'm still here, Sheila, I'm just tired," Merrick said in a tone hinting he was falling to sleep.

"I can't take sitting here and watching you die," Shego stated as she walked to the side of the bed.

Hearing what Shego said, Merrick chuckled weakly and opened his eyes. Shego didn't think what she said was funny but at least Merrick opened his eyes again and he was staring at her.

"Sheila, the doc thinks she knows best. I'm not going into a coma again. I have more of a reason than ever not to. I heard your crying while I slept. Hearing it made me mad. Not at you but at myself for making you cry. I plan to never to do that again," Merrick said as he watched Shego sit on the bed beside him and smile again at her while she sat there.

"Mal, you don't have to worry about that as long as you get off this bed yourself," Shego stated as she looked away from Merrick.

Merrick sighed then and said, "I never broke a promise to you. I promise you, I will get off this bed myself just for you. What I like to see right now is you go to your room and sleep in a bed."

"That chance. I won't leave this room until you do," Shego stated as she looked back at Merrick's face.

Hearing what Shego said, Merrick chuckled again and said, "Looks like I have to keep that promise then."

When Shego heard this, she looked surprised for a second and looked at Merrick with a confused look.

Shego then asked, "Which one?"

"The one about getting off this bed. If you don't go to your room and get some sleep. I'll have to get off this bed and carry you there myself," Merrick said with a smile on his face.

Shego smiled back and said, "Like to see you try."

"Alright," Merrick stated as he pretended to try and get up. When Shego saw Merrick doing this, she leaned back from Merrick's reach and pretended to be afraid. After a second, Merrick laid back on the bed and both Shego and he laughed.

"Well, guess I can't. Was hoping to carry you to your room while you screamed bloody murder all the way there," Merrick said as he closed his eyes again.

"You ok?" Shego questioned as she looked at Merrick. At first she didn't get a response out of Merrick and wondered if she would have to shake him to keep him awake.

Merrick sighed then and said sounding like he was falling asleep. "Yeah, just trying to get up actually made me more tired. I need sleep, Sheila. So don't think anything's wrong if I don't say anything in the next few minutes. I hope I don't snore."

Shego laughed again about Merrick's statement about snoring. As she sat on the bed, Shego looked at him for a few more minutes and could tell he was fast asleep. After she got tired of sitting on the bed, she carefully got off the bed and sat back in the chair. Shego sat there and watched Merrick sleep. She thought about what Merrick said. He loved her because he wanted to even after what happened in the past.

_That's some love. Never knew someone could love me like that. I love you too as much, it seems. I wouldn't be here if I didn't. Just I haven't said it in a long time. I guess I will sooner or later,_ Shego thought as she curled back up in the chair.

She fell off to sleep again with a smile on her face and no worries about having nightmares again. Shego hoped to have the dream of Merrick in a tux again.

* * *

Five hours later, Merrick woke with his head tilted to one side. When his eyes opened he was staring right at Shego sleeping in the chair. Merrick looked at her face and noticed how she looked like an angel laying there. He wondered what she was dreaming about because she was smiling. Seeing her smile caused Merrick to smile as well and a feeling of bliss came over him.

Then a thought came to Merrick as he watched her sleep, _I only have watched you sleep once before and that was when I brought you the rose. If I die now, I could say I was looking at a goddess as everything went black. But I won't die as long as I can help it because Sheila I'll live for you now. _

Merrick chuckled then and said, "How long have you been at my side, Sheila?"

"Two weeks as of a hour ago," said a voice on Merrick's other side.

Hearing this voice, Merrick turned his head to the side the voice came from. Merrick saw an orie standing there plopped up aganist the wall with his arms folded in front of him and his head down looking at the floor. Merrick then realized it was James standing there without his helmet on.

* * *

"James? How long you been there," Merrick asked while narrowing his eyes to see James.

"About a hour," James said in a sober tone as he looked up at Merrick.

"I see. I been out for two weeks?" Merrick asked as he turned his head so he could watch Shego again.

"Yes, not much has been happening since then. The exos are staying low. The air battle was something they didn't expect it seems," James stated with no emotion in his voice.

"What happened after I crashed," Merrick questioned as he continued to watch Shego.

"Well, all the Wyverns, after you crash, went crazy. They shot all the Jackals down but at a cost. We lost four more of the Wyverns in the fight," James said still with no eagerness in his voice.

"Who else did we lose besides Pete," Merrick question with a sadden voice.

"Colbert, Jenna, Juko, and...Lex," James stated sounding as if he was fighting back tears when he said Lex's name..

"I see, James. I know its hard for you. I know how close Lex and you were," Merrick stated in a depressing tone.

"Do you? I never told her how much I cared about her," James stated as he quit plopping up aganist the wall.

"James, her death is my fault. I made the stupid decision to capture an exos, I brought one back. All their deaths is my fault, alright!" Merrick said as he turn his look toward James.

"Merrick, its not your fault. This is war, we will lose people. I didn't like losing Lex but I have a reason to continue the fight now," James stated changing his tone as he realized how Merrick felt.

"You would make a better leader than me, James. I'm not fit to lead nor can I lead it seems," Merrick said in a dispirited tone.

"That's crazy talk, Merrick. You have been leading us for nine years. You led us! Not me, not some polichicken. You," James said as he walked up to the bed.

"James, I can resign and you get what you wanted seven years ago," Merrick said as he turned his look back to Shego.

"No, I don't want it anymore! Besides, I couldn't and wouldn't if I did," James stated as he stood by the bed looking down at Merrick.

"You can," Merrick said while he continued to fix his gaze on Shego.

"No, I can't. The base now knows who you are. I couldn't led them without you. They look up to you like a father. They would let you led them to their very deaths if you asked," James stated as he walked around the bed to the side Shego was at.

"The way I led, I would led them to death. I already have," Merrick stated as he closed his eyes. Tears were forced out of his eyes as he closed them.

"Well, Merrick I wouldn't ask for the command and I wouldn't take it if you resign because I'll resign too. You have to give it to me freely after this cursed war before I accept it," James said as he looked at Merrick with pity.

"James, you always been one to argue something to death and end up changing one's mind," Merrick stated as he opened his eyes and looked at James.

"Well, it beats sitting in my room feeling depressed. My friend, I'm glad your alive. For all of us and the dear lady beside us," James stated while he looked down at Shego sleeping.

"I guess so, still how can I led the ories if I continue to worry about getting them killed," Merrick stated as he started to look at Shego.

"Well, Merrick. That's easy to answer, don't worry about it. I wouldn't second guess an order you give me that I knew would get me killed. So, if the rest are like me, we all will follow you or no one," James said as he looked at Merrick then to Shego.

"And Merrick, make sure you don't make a mistake like I did. Tell this girl the truth about everything. She'll never know unless you do, she loves you, you know that. I know your mind. You hope everything gets better. As you can see, it won't. She nearly lost you and stayed here with you everyday you were here. I visited during the times that I could and everytime I asked her to go to her room to sleep or at least get something to eat. She refused. She was worried sick about you. If that's not love, I don't know what is," James added as he turned to leave the room.

"James. What would I do without you. You just said what I needed to hear to make up my mind," Merrick said as he tried to rise in bed.

"Merrick! What are you doing," James questioned as he watched Merrick.

"Keeping a promise to Shego and get out of this bed," Merrick said as he sat up in bed.

"Oh no you don't! You'll get yourself killed before you're ready to get out of it," James stated as he got to the bed and was about to force Merrick to lay back down.

"James, how can I lead while laying in a bed. Besides, as captain I order you not to stop me," Merrick said as he swung his legs over to the side of the bed and ripped off his oxygen mask.

"That order I won't follow," James said as he was about to restrain Merrick.

Merrick chuckled at what was said to him and jumped off the bed. James tried to catch Merrick by the gown only to grasp empty air as he fell across the bed.

Merrick landed on his feet but lost his balance. As he fell into the floor, the heart monitor's pads came off Merricks chest and caused the monitor to flat line. At the sound of the monitor flat lining, Shego woke startled and looked at the bed seeing Merrick gone but James laying across it. She jumped out of the chair and about to say something when a voice below her said, "Sheila, your on my hand," then laughter below her.

* * *

Shego looked down at her feet and saw a figure laying on the floor with his back to her. Something was moving under her foot while the figure below her still laughed. Shego picked up her foot then letting the figure turn over and look back up at her. She could tell then it was Merrick and he was smiling.

"Why are you out bed," Shego said as she bent down to help Merrick up.

"He pushed me out," Merrick said as he pointed at James.

"He did?" Shego questioned as she stood back up and looked at James.

James however had a shocked look on his face and was trying to get off the bed.

"Why would you push him off the bed," Shego asked as her talons flared and stared at James standing across the bed from her.

"Dear lady, I didn't. He got off the bed by his mad self, I tried to stop him," James said then he began to smile.

Merrick however was laughing in the floor as he looked up at Shego. Shego looked back down at him with a frown and shook her head.

"Why in the world did you get out of bed?" Shego questioned as she again bent down to help Merrick up.

"Well, I kept the promise of getting out of bed myself," Merrick said after he stood up and continued to smile.

"Yeah, I see that. But I was hoping you wouldn't try to kill yourself in the process," Shego said as she helped Merrick sit on the bed.

After the scene in the room, the doctor and several nurses came running in. They stopped when they saw what was going on in the room. The doctor shook her head but began smiling at all the commotion while one of the nurses turned off the monitor. The doctor then walked over to Merrick sitting on the bed and stared at him.

"Well captain, are you trying to kill yourself after all we did for you," the doctor said as Merrick returned her stare and grinning back at her.

"Nope, doc. Where's my clothes and suit?" Merrick said as he tried to get up again but Shego forced him back onto the bed.

"Oh no, you don't. You got several days of recovery still," the doctor said as she walked in front of Merrick.

"Do I have to remind all of you, I'm in charge here," Merrick said as a look of anger came across his face.

"Well, you are when your not in my care but until you walk out of here, I'm in charge of you, captain," the doctor said as she looked down at Merrick.

* * *

Merrick didn't say anything but looked up at the doctor and smiled at her. The doctor however knew what that look meant and motioned James and the nurses over to him. They all walked over and stood in front of Merrick then. Merrick, seeing this, finally gave up and laid across the bed with his legs over the side.

Merrick began laughing again and turned his eyes to everyone in front of him. They all stared at him with a puzzled look.

"Well, if I was in better shape none of you stop me," Merrick said as he laid back in the bed the way he was before he tried to get out of the bed and turned his head to look at all them.

"Captain, are you going to be a good boy and stay there until I tell you're ready to get out of that bed. I hate to station nurses in here with you," the doctor said as she began to smile back at Merrick.

"Sure, doc. I be good until I feel the urge to get out of this bed," Merrick said as he folded his hands behind his head and looked up at the ceiling.

"That's not what I wanted to hear, Miss Shego call for help if he tries to get out of bed again," the doctor said as she motioned the nurses to leave.

"Well do. But I think I can make him stay put, I just make him feel guilty if he tries anything," Shego said as she watched the doctor and nurses leave the room.

Hearing what Shego said, Merrick laughed and looked at her.

"What you don't think I could," Shego questioned as she looked back at Merrick and smiled at him.

"Oh, I know you could, just I thought you were going to say you would hold me down or something," Merrick said as he matched Shego smile.

"You're the craziest yank I ever seen. Miss Shego, rough him up for me if he gets out of the bed again," James said as he returned to leave.

"I will," Shego stated as she lit up her hands and changed her smile to an evil one.

"Hey Kipper! We got some sparring to do went they let me get up," Merrick cried at James as he went out sight of the room.

The only thing heard out of James was a laugh that faded away as he went farther down the hall. When James' laughter was out of hearing, Shego unlit her hands and sat back down the chair. While she sat there, she stared at Merrick with a frown on her face.

Merrick noticed this look and change his smile to a frown as well. He then asked, "What's the matter."

"You crazy, the sound the heart monitor made scared me to death. I thought you died again," Shego said as she looked down at the floor.

"Oh, sorry about that Sheila. James caused it," Merrick said in a sober tone.

"Don't you accuse him again," Shego said in an angry tone.

"No, Sheila he did. We talked about things before I decided to get out of this cursed bed. What he said to me before I got stupid, made me realize how important you are to me. I wanted to walk out of here with you. So you wouldn't worry about me and we were going to get breakfast," Merrick said as he looked at Shego.

"I see. Mal don't worry about me. I'll go later to get something to eat, I promise," Shego said while a smile came across her face.

"Ok, I'm less worried about you now. Think I need another nap, trying to get out of bed takes a toil on me. I hope to see you when I wake though I rather you be in your room at that time," Merrick said while he smiled back at Shego and closed his eyes.

"I'll only leave the room this one time to keep the promise but I'm going to stay in here," Shego said and realized Merrick was already asleep.

Shego stared at him sleeping and shook her head as she smiled. Shego stayed where she was to make sure Merrick was sound asleep and when she thought he was, she got up to leave the room for the first time in two weeks. After Shego pasted by Merrick, one of his eyes half opened and watched her leave the room. When Shego was out of sight, Merrick chuckle and opened both his eyes.

_Sheila, we are going to have breakfast together, today,_ Merrick thought as he tried to get out of bed again.

* * *

After Merrick managed to get out of bed and was standing on his own, he pulled the IV out of his arm and used the bed to walk around the bed to the closet that was in front of the bed. He then opened the closet and saw his clothes and suit hanging in it. He preceded to put the clothes on with one hand while balancing himself with his other hand.

Ten minutes later, Merrick, with his suit on but without his helmet on, came out of the room while holding on the walls. As he came into the hall, nurses in the hall stopped what they were doing and stared at Merrick. Merrick however paid no attention to them as he turned and started limping down the hall while holding on the rails the walls had.

The doctor came out of one the room while Merrick past her. She was about to say something and stop him. Merrick didn't pay her any attention either as he past. So the doctor motioned nurses to Merrick and she ran to get in front of him. When Merrick saw what about to happen, he stopped and smiled at the doctor. He then pressed a button on his wrist and disappeared.

"Oh no you don't! Where you think your going," the doctor said as she ran up to where she last saw Merrick.

"Doc, I'm going to have breakfast with Sheila," Merrick's voice was heard saying but no one could find where it came from.

All the time the doctor and nurses searched for Merrick in the hall, Merrick was about to leave the hospital and as he walked down the hall he chuckled to himself. After a few seconds, the doctor and nurses saw the exit door open and close. They took off running and burst through the door only to see other ories walking about the base in the dawn sunlight but no Merrick was seen anywhere.

_Your one crazy fellow but love drives you, go to her,_ the doctor thought as she looked around the grounds of the base then she smiled while shaking her head. She then waved for the nurses to return to the hospital.

* * *

A hour later, Shego was sitting at her kitchen table. She didn't have anything to eat in front of her. She was sitting there thinking about what all Merrick said after he woke. Shego began to smile about Merrick wanting to have breakfast with her when someone knocked on her door.

_Who in the world would that be,_ Shego thought as she went to the door to open it.

When Shego opened the door she went wide eyed at the man standing there smiling at her. All Shego could say while being shocked was, "You suppose to be in bed."

"Yes, but you got one I could lay on if I have to. Besides, I'm here for breakfast," Merrick said with laughter in his voice.

Shego just shook her head and smiled at Merrick. Shego then waved Merrick into the room. Merrick had to use Shego's furniture to keep his balance as he limped into the room. Merrick had to stop and rest at one of Shego's chairs. When Merrick had to stop, Shego turned and looked at Merrick with a concerned look on her face. Merrick motioned her on when he saw her stop and continued limping himself into the kitchen.

Merrick managed to get to the kitchen table and sit in one of the chairs. He then looked at the table and sighed while shaking his head.

"What's wrong," Shego asked as she started looking in cabinets then in the refrigerator.

"You haven't ate anything," Merrick said as he pulled his left leg under the table.

"Well, I was going to but I didn't feel like it," Shego said as she pulled something from the cabinet and started working at the counter.

Merrick laughed then said, "Well then, I'm glad I showed to make sure you kept your promise."

"I don't remember breaking a promise to you," Shego stated as she went to the stove.

"Yeah you have," Merrick said as he watch Shego.

"No I haven't," Shego stated as she looked over her shoulder at Merrick.

"Yes, you have. The day I came and got you out of Drakken's lair. You promise not to attack me again but you were going to anyways," Merrick said with a smile on his face.

"Hey, that doesn't count, besides I didn't know who you were," Shego stated as she smiled back at Merrick.

Merrick then said in a sober tone, "Forgive me for hitting you."

"At the time you had to. Besides, if you didn't have that suit I would have hurt you more than you did me," Shego said as she faked another smile.

"Still, forgive me, Sheila. I never even raised my voice at you before you left me," Merrick said as he lowered his head to his chest.

"Look, Mal. That's in the past but to make you feel better I accept you apology," Shego said as she continued to work at the stove.

Merrick then turned his head up and watched her cooking. He then begin to laugh again.

"Now what's funny," Shego said as she turned and looked at him.

"I was just remembering the birthday cake you cooked for me the first year we were dating. I never knew until that day there were charcoal flavored cakes," Merrick said with a smile on his face again.

"What!? I told you what happened. My brothers and me had to go stop some bank robbers. I forgot about it, ok," Shego said as she frowned and folded her arms in front of her.

"I know and didn't I eat the whole cake anyways," Merrick said as he frowned as well when he saw Shego was about to cry.

"Yes, you did and didn't eating the cake send you to the hospital," Shego said as she smiled at Merrick then.

"Yep, I accused you of poisoning me for a month after that. Thought you did because I was late for our date the day before my birthday," Merrick said as he matched Shego's smile.

"Well, I should have. Then you couldn't make fun of my cooking," Shego said with laughter in her voice.

Merrick then laughed and said, "I never did because you were too cute trying to explain what happened to the food you cooked."

Shego blushed and said, "Well, today if you do you be staying in the hospital for months instead of days."

Merrick laughed at the threat and went silent while he watched Shego work in the kitchen.

* * *

A few minutes later Shego came to the table with the food she cooked and two cups of coffee. As she sat the food down, Merrick saw she became a better cook than he remembered. The urge to laugh hit Merrick though which caused him to laugh as Shego sat down beside him. Shego just looked at him as if her eyes were trying to bore holes through him.

"Why are you laughing now," Shego asked after she glared at Merrick for a minute.

"Nope, I hate staying at hospitals," Merrick said as he began to eat.

"Ok, just say it. I can't cook," Shego said as she folded her arms in front of her.

"Sheila, you're still cute when you get mad, nothing wrong. You can cook. I just had to mess with ya," Merrick said after he stopped eating and smiled at Shego.

"Oh, you," Shego said as she picked up a fork and started poking Merrick in the side with the fork. Merrick jumped in the chair everytime he was stabbed and tried to continue eating. Shego then stopped when she realized she was actually stabbing Merrick in the ribs with the fork.

_His suit didn't come on,_ Shego thought as she had a confused look on her face.

"Umm, Mal. What happened to your suit. Isn't like it suppose to come on if something is about to hurt you," Shego asked while she continued to look puzzled.

"Yes, it suppose to when I don't have it turned off," Merrick said as he quit eating and looked at Shego.

"Why is it turned off," Shego questioned as she turned to eat.

"Because I felt like it and it helps my healing if I don't use it," Merrick said while he turned back to eating as well.

Merrick however was watching Shego in the corner of his eye. When he saw Shego wasn't paying attention, he lowered his fork from the table and poked Shego in the ribs. Shego jumped at the stab which caused her choke on the food she was eating. After Shego managed to swallow the food, she then turned and looked at Merrick, who was smiling ear to ear. Shego however wasn't smiling, she had a scowl on her face.

See this, Merrick frowned and turned back to eating when all of the sudden he was poked in the ribs again. After he was poked again, Merrick turned to see Shego holding the fork up like a sword and was smiling.

"Just bring it," Shego said as she poked Merrick again.

Merrick laughed after he was stabbed and turned to stab Shego back. For the better part of five minutes Merrick and Shego fought with their forks like they were swords and poked each other in the ribs. The whole time they laughed and smiled but they stopped the fighting when Merrick fell out of his chair.

The second Merrick fell, Shego jumped up out of her chair and bent down to help Merrick up. Merrick however continued to laugh after he fell. As Shego's arms wrapped around Merrick to get him up out of the floor, Merrick reached up and pulled Shego down onto the floor beside him.

They laid there on the floor then with their backs on the floor and their heads turned to one another. While they laid there, they stared into each other's eyes and smiled at one another.

"I missed those green eyes," Merrick said as he stared at Shego, causing her to blush.

"I missed you too," Shego said as she turned to lay on her side. She then laid her head and arm across Merrick's chest and hugged him.

"We missed each other. Kinda funny how after all this time we could still love one another," Merrick stated as he put his arm under Shego's head and laid his hand across her back, hugging her back.

"Is this how our relationship always be. We get close and move away from one another for years just to meet back up somewhere later just to get close again," Shego questioned as she looked up at Merrick.

"No Sheila, this time we will not be separated. I plan after this all this is over not to be away from you again," Merrick said as he hugged Shego again with his arm around her.

Hearing what Merrick said caused Shego to tear up and hug Merrick harder. Merrick noticed this and with his free hand, brushed away a tear that rolled down Shego's cheek.

"No more crying Sheila, I have always hated to see you cry. Umm something else my arm is asleep now," Merrick said with a smile on his face as he stared into Shego's tear filled eyes.

Shego smiled up at Merrick when she heard the part about Merrick's arm and rolled over on her back as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

Shego then turned her head back at Merrick and said, "Well, this tile floor isn't the best thing to lay on."

Shego then got up off the floor and held out a hand for Merrick. Merrick grasped Shego hand and tried to get up as Shego helped him by pulling on his arm. After Merrick was stand up right, he said, "Ouch," and held his back.

"Well, what do you expect. You just got out of the hospital and your falling on tile floors," Shego said with a smile on her face as she helped Merrick back into his chair.

Merrick chuckled then and turned back to eating his food as Shego sat back down beside him. After Merrick was finished eating, he plopped up his head with one of his hands and watched Shego while she was still eating. Shego then started laughing and looked at Merrick. Merrick was however puzzled about why she be laughing.

Shego noticed the way Merrick was looking back at her and said, "I was laughing about the time you slept outside the Go Tower all night in the snow."

"Oh, that was because of Jimmy Duncan," Merrick said as he faked a smile and lowered his look to the floor.

"Don't start with him again. You should have known better than let rumors bother you," Shego said as she turned in her seat and put a hand on Merrick's shoulder.

"Well, I couldn't help it. When I heard he asked you out and you and him were suppose to go out that night, I couldn't think straight. I tried calling you at the tower but your brothers said you were gone. So I made my mind up to see for myself. I swam the river and sat by the front door of the tower to see if you were actually gone. Course I didn't plan to be there all night," Merrick said as he looked up at Shego.

"Well, you should have known better. The reason my brothers told you that was because they didn't like me dating. Overprotective bunch. I was at the tower the whole night and didn't know you were there. Jimmy started that rumor to try and break us up," Shego said with sympathy.

"Well, the next morning you found out I was there because you found me laying on the doorstep. You and your brothers had to get me to the hospital because I was beyond freezing to death," Merrick said as he smiled.

"Yes, that was another time you about died on me. The only thing that saved your life was me using my powers to keep you warm," Shego said with a depressed tone.

"Yep, another time I begged you to go home and rest. Seems there's a pattern there," Merrick said as he chuckled.

"And Duncan was ticked for months that it didn't work the way he wanted it to. Besides, I wouldn't have went out with him, ever. He wanted only one thing, which you didn't care about. That's why I kept you around," Shego stated as she looked into Merrick's eyes.

"I see, thought it was because you enjoyed spending time with me," Merrick said as he stared back at Shego

"Well, that too. I enjoyed any time I spent with you because you were someone I liked being around," Shego stated as she smiled at Merrick.

Merrick chuckled then said, "I wished I remembered everything before the raid. Things might have been different."

"I do too. Who knows where we be right now and forget about Duncan. He was nothing compared to you," Shego said as she turned back to her food in front of her.

"What ever happened to him?" Merrick asked as he watched Shego go back to eating.

"I really don't know. He came up missing about the time I came back to Go City and found out you were dead," Shego said after she let out an annoyed sigh as she stopped eating and looked at Merrick.

"Oh, I wonder what kind of look he have on his face if we showed up at his door now," Merrick said as he laughed again and turned his look to the ceiling.

"I can imagine it now, a bald, pissed off old man," Shego said with a smile on her face.

Both of them laughed at Shego's statement and the room went silent. After Shego finished eating, she cleared the table and helped Merrick into the living room, where she then helped Merrick into the couch he sat in before. Merrick laid in the couch then and looked at the ceiling. He turned his head to look at Shego sitting in one of the chairs and asked, "Sheila, does the kids know I'm awake?"

"Not that I know of unless James as told them. Course James doesn't know your here now," Shego stated as she reclined in the chair.

Merrick chuckled at James not knowing then said, "Well, why don't we go visit them then."

"You just got out of the hospital and think you can run around everywhere," Shego said as she looked at Merrick and shook her head.

"Hey, I went up four flights of stairs by myself, I think I can go down one with your help," Merrick said with a smile on his face.

Kim and Ron were giving a room that had three bedrooms when they were reunited with their children after the raid. The couple visited Merrick everyday but had to take turns watching the kids. They felt sorry for Shego and tried to get her to come with them to their room. Shego refused any request from them as well. The couple however brought Shego something to eat everytime they visited Merrick. Shego didn't touch the food because she was grieving too much.

"Alright, we'll go see what they are up to. I still don't like being in the same room with them," Shego said as she flopped the chair back in place and stood up.

"Good, hope I surprise them again. You someday will miss them being around," Merrick said as Shego walked over to him.

"Maybe so then again maybe not, I went five years without worrying about them," Shego said as she helped Merrick sit up in the couch.

"Will you treat all the gifts I give you that way," Merrick stated as he stood and pointed at the rose he gave her. The rose had withered and most its petals were all over Shego's coffee table.

"Well, maybe. You already said I ruin this dress," Shego stated as she put one of Merrick's arms over her shoulder and wrapped one of her arms around Merrick's waist.

Merrick chuckled at Shego's statement then said as he and Shego headed to the door, "I get you a new rose and dress later. You still owe me a dance."

"I do?" Shego asked as she opened the door.

"Yep, we never went to the prom. If I could dance now I would," Merrick said as they went down the hall.

"Well, you get a tux and we'll dance," Shego said as they slowly walked down the hall. As they went down the hall, ories standing in the hall saluted Merrick and watched him go by.

"Alright, I get Tech to find me one and a new dress for you. Then we'll have to find a ballroom," Merrick said as he turned to look at ories he past. When the ories saw Merrick looking back at them, they turned and stared right across the hall to the orie in front of them. Merrick laughed again as he turned his look back in front of him.

"I missed seeing you in that tux," Shego stated with a smile on her face as they neared the stairs.

* * *

Kim and Ron were seated at their kitchen table while they waited on the kids to wake up. Ron had fixed breakfast and already had the food on the table. While they started eating, a knock was heard at their door. Kim got up from the table while wondering who it could be. Ron watched Kim walked across the living room then went back to eating as Kim opened the door. When Kim opened the door she was surprised to see a woman in a light green dress holding up an orie under her arms. Kim knew who they were the second she saw them but she was shocked to see Merrick standing there awake. Kim motioned them into the room as she became dizzy from the surprise.

Ron looked up to see the expression Kim had on her face. He was frightened by the look then saw why she was looking the way she did. Merrick was standing behind her with Shego holding him up. This sight caused Ron to go wide eyed and to be speechless as much as Kim was. Ron then rose out of his seat and walk over to where Kim was. The whole time he walked to Kim, he looked at Merrick, who had a grin on his face.

"Well, kids. Surprise," was all Merrick stated as he looked at the couple then he chuckled at the expressions on their faces.

"Yeah, surprise. Princess can you help me get this chunk of lead into a chair. He's heavier than I remembered," Shego stated as she turned to go into the living room.

"Hey now! I'm not that heavy. The suit is causing most of it," Merrick said as Kim came to her senses and helped Shego get Merrick into the living room.

Hearing what Merrick said, Shego laughed as she and Kim help him sit in the couch. After Merrick was seated down, Shego sat down beside him as Ron came into the living room. Kim and Ron stood there wide eyed and stared at them sitting in the couch without saying a word.

Merrick laughed again then said, "What's wrong?'

Kim shook her head as she got her senses back then asked, "How long you been awake."

"Since sometime last night," Shego said as she moved her hand that was at her side.

"Why is he out bed then," Kim asked while being concerned for Merrick.

"Well, because I wanted to eat breakfast with Shego this morning," Merrick said while still smiling.

"I see, I admit we all were worried about you but not as much as Shego," Kim stated as she sat in a chair across from Shego and Merrick. As Kim sat down she saw why Shego's hand was moving. Shego was holding Merrick's hand and seeing this, Kim smiled at them.

Kim sat there then and thought, _So you two have mended. Maybe you can change Shego, Merrick._

Merrick laughed again as Ron sat down beside Kim then Merrick said, "The doc may still be looking for me. I kinda left the hospital without her saying I could. So if she comes looking for me, I'm not here."

"Wait! They didn't release you, Merrick? You might make you condition worse," Ron stated as he looked at the pair across from him.

"Nah, if I was going to, I would have when I got pushed out of bed or when Shego here pushed me out of a chair earlier," Merrick said as he felt Shego squeezing his hand hard. He laughed at Shego doing this then looked at her and said, "Ok, I tried to get out of bed and fell then fell out of the chair during a fork sword fight."

Ron laughed at the fork sword fight and was about to ask what that was about but Shego glaring at him caused him not to.

"Merrick, you really need to be in bed," Kim stated with her concern for him grew.

"Well, Kim. If anyone tries to force me to stay in bed again, I'll do what I did when the doc tried to stop me from leaving the hospital," Merrick stated as he looked at Kim.

Kim got worried at Merrick's statement because she didn't know what he did. Kim then asked, "And what that be?"

"This," was all Merrick said as his disappeared. There was no twisted couch were Merrick sat but Kim and Ron could tell he was still there. They could tell because an indention was in the couch and Shego's hand was still holding Merrick's hand.

"Ok, you made your point," Kim stated.

Merrick reappeared sitting in the couch when he heard what Kim said. He was smiling ear to ear as he looked back at them.

"Well, no one is going to make me stay in bed. Not even Shei...Shego here," Merrick said as he went wide eyed because he about said Shego's real name in front of Kim and Ron.

Shego however squeezed Merrick's hand harder when she noticed what Merrick about said. As Merrick look at Shego with apologetic look, Shego looked back at him with a scowl.

"Sorry, Shego. I didn't say your real name ok, just happy is all," Merrick said as he smiled at Shego.

Shego relaxed her hand a bit and smiled back at Merrick.

"Wait! Her real name. You know her real name Merrick," Ron asked as he looked at Shego.

"Yes, kid. I know a lot more about her than you two do and please don't ask me to say her real name. She'll probably go crazy on me," Merrick stated as he looked up at Ron.

"So you two go way back then," Kim asked as she wondered the connection between Merrick and Shego.

"Yep, knew each other since we were in our junior year of high school," Shego stated as she showed she was uneasy about telling anything about her life.

"So, did you two meet in school," Kim then asked wondering if Merrick and Shego were like Ron's and her friendship was before they dated.

"Nope, Shego here fell in my lap one night," Merrick stated as he chuckled at the memory.

"You just saying she got your attention somewhere weren't you," Ron stated as he got excited about finding out Shego's history.

* * *

"Nope, kid. She actually fell in my lap. The day I met Shego, my dad and me just moved to Go City. We lived in Toyah, Texas and it took everyone of my dad's friends to convince him to take the research job in Go City. My dad didn't want to leave because my mom and older sister were buried at a graveyard in the town. My mom and sister were killed in a car wreck when a drunk driver hit the car the three of us were in. They died but I lived. I was only three at the time," Merrick stated then stopped speaking and lowered his head as he remembered the pain of his mom and sister's death.

Shego remembered Merrick telling her about it and saw how it troubled Merrick to tell about it. Shego let go of his hand then and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. Merrick look at Shego when she done this and smiled at her. When Shego saw this, she smiled back and took her arm off Merrick's shoulders then held his hand again.

Merrick spoke again after a minute of silence in a voice showing he was fighting tears, "Me being alive was the only thing that kept dad from going insane. He went back to his dream of nanos helping the world. He took the job in Go City and he went to work the day we moved there. My dad decided to stay at the research center all day and all night that first day. So I got bored sitting at home alone and decided to walk the town just to see what it was like. I ended up sitting at an outside restaurant around midnight. No one was there except the waiter but I learned he didn't like to talk to customers. So I sat there alone enjoying my meal when something tore a hole through the canvas above me. Before I could look up, a girl my age fell straight into my lap and caused me to fall backwards in the chair. As I fell I tried to keep this girl from falling under me. I didn't want her to get hurt," Merrick stated with laughter in his voice.

"Well, I told you I was knocked off the roof by some thug," Shego stated as she fought laughter after she realized Merrick was feeling better.

"Yes, you did after I came to from the sidewalk knocking me out. When I woke I saw this girl dressed funny standing over me asking me was I ok, I was struck stupid how beautiful she was and I couldn't say anything," Merrick said as he stopped laughing but continued to chuckle.

"Well, I felt bad about landing on you. Course if I didn't they might have been picking up what was left of me off the sidewalk. Mal here only answered 'think you broke my legs.' So I tried to help him up only for him to fall over the table he was at," Shego stated after she blushed at Merrick calling her beautiful then she was grinning at the memory.

"Yes then I said, 'You're making sure I can't walk again after I saved your life' after the table fell down on me. Shego however was feeling bad by then and tried to help me up again. After she helped me up again, she said she had to leave and let me go. I wasn't lying about not being able to walk because after she let me go I fell straight down again," Merrick said as he smiled at Shego.

"I stopped running up the sidewalk after I heard him fall then looked back at Merrick laying there. He tried to get up again only to fall nearly into the street. Because of him the thug got away. I went back to him and helped him up. I asked him where he lived. He told me he would just show me. So I went all the way around the city block carrying him like I did to here. His home was no more than a 100 feet from where I fell on him at," Shego said showing she was getting mad at the thought of Merrick leading her around but smiled then at the thought.

"Shego was ticked by me doing this but we did get to talk while we walked around the block. I got her to agree to go out with me on a date because I made her feel guilty for hurting me. She said 'we go out when you can walk again.' I missed the first week of school because I couldn't walk and had to explain to my dad why I was beat up. He didn't believe me and told me, 'Son, please try to stay out of fights in this town. You'll end up getting killed.' I was up walking again the Sunday before the next week of school and saw Shego in school that day but she looked different. Her green tinted skin had make up on it which made her look like every other girl at the school. She was the only person I knew there. Since being new and all, I walked up to her to talk to her," Merrick stated then as he looked at Kim and Ron.

"That day he walked up and asked me 'are you ready to go out now.' At first I thought he was just an idiot hitting on me until I realized who he was. I was then scared he would reveal I was one of the crime fighters running around and I thought about just decking him there with a fist," Shego said as she reached over and punched Merrick on the shoulder.

Kim and Ron noticed Merrick's suit didn't come on.

"What happened to your suit Merrick," Ron asked then.

"I got it turned off, helps with my healing. Anyways back to the story. When I saw Shego balling up a fist, I backed up and told her then, 'you promised and besides I saved your life.' She didn't back down from wanting to hit me. So all I could think of to say after I made sure no one around could hear me, 'Relax, Shei...umm Shego, I'm not going to say anything about what you were doing that night. All I want to do is go out on a friendly date. One time that's all. You owe me that for saving your life,' then I smiled at her and started to turn to leave her. She stopped me from leaving by saying, 'Fine, just this once, tomorrow night at eight, at that place where we met.' I was excited about the date I admit, not everyday you get a date with a girl like Shego," Merrick stated with a smile on his face.

"Yeah and this goon was actually skipping down the hall. I thought he was a fool at best. I wasn't going to go but my brothers were beyond annoying that night. So I ended up going to the restaurant just to get out of the tower. I got there before he got there. Which I couldn't understand since he lived so close to it. I was about to leave when he showed. I admit I'm glad I went. Was one of the best dates I ever had. If not the best. Was actually fun after I got over being mad at him showing up late. Where we sat at was where I fell through the canvas. We could tell because there was a hole still there," Shego stated as she laid her head on Merrick's shoulder.

"We hit it off from that night. Shego actually asked me on a date as I was leaving to go home. Which surprised me and after I got over the shock, I agreed to go out again and we set the date for it. So we went out again and we went out on more dates after them two. Each time we had fun and grew closer, to the point we were seeing each other anytime we could. Course after two years Shego left Go City and I went through my experiment. The rest you kids know about," Merrick said as he laid his head on Shego's head.

* * *

"That was a wonderful story, I'm glad you two are together again," Kim said as she turned and looked at Ron. Ron had a surprised look on his face which Kim smiled at.

Kim was about to get up to leave the room, when a little red haired girl came into the room. Mary stared at Merrick and Shego then ran and climbed up in Kim's lap.

Kim then said in a soft tone while holding Mary, "Honey they won't hurt you. Their old friends of me and dad."

"Mommie, that man's eyes look funny. Their scaring me," Mary said as she buried her face in Kim's arms.

"I'm sorry kiddo," Merrick stated as he closed his eyes. "Is that better?"

"Kinda, why your eyes look like that," Mary questioned as she peeked through Kim's arms.

"Well, kiddo. My eyes are like that because I'm blind. I can't see," Merrick said knowing he was lying. Shego and the couple looked at him when he said that. It surprised them that he would lie but they knew he did it to make Mary feel better.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know that. You could open your eyes if you want," Mary said as she took her head out of her mother's arms.

"Thank you kiddo. You know, you remind me of Shelly," Merrick stated as he opened his eyes.

"Shelly!? Who is she? I heard you say that name before. Course you were ticked beyond anything I ever seen when you used that name," Shego stated as she lifted her head and looked at Merrick.

Merrick sighed then went silent for a second then he said, "Shelly was about the age Mary there is now. Remember me telling you about my first mission, Shego."

Shego nodded to the question and watched Merrick, hoping he would become more open with his feelings. Shego remembered how Merrick had a hard time telling her how he felt. She would have to bug him for days just to get him to tell her what was bothering him.

Merrick sighed again then looked at the floor then said in a depressed tone, "She was the prime minister's daughter. Warwick came to kill everyone in the house but he didn't kill one of them. I did by accident."

"Mal, you killed Shelly?" Shego questioned with the feeling of sorrow for Merrick.

"Yes," Merrick stated in a near whisper and he let go of Shego hand. He then covered his face and started sobbing as he bend forward in the couch.

Shego and the couple stared at Merrick's state of grief and they weren't sure what to say. This sorrowful Merrick even surprised Shego because she has never saw Merrick cry. Even when he told her the story about his mom and sister, he didn't cry but stayed depressed the whole day. They couldn't believe Merrick could kill a little girl Mary's age. They knew he said he did by accident but still it was hard to believe and there was nothing they could think of to say or do to help him.

Shego and the couple remembered a Merrick that was confident and a leader to them. They never realized what memories Merrick had were so terrible. To see him break down with just one memory caused them to feel sorry for him and wonder how much misery it would cause him to reveal another such memory. None of them dared to ask for details on what happened to Shelly. It would be too much for them and they knew for Merrick.

Shego, after a few moments of watching Merrick being tormented by the memory, reached over and put her hands on Merrick's shoulders. At the touch of Shego's hands, Merrick wrenched away from her hands and said in a depressing tone, "Please don't, Shego."

"Merrick, you said you did by accident. We believe you. If anyone's to blame its Warwick," Kim said with sympathy as she let Mary down.

"No, I was a fool. It was my fault along with anyone else that died because of me," Merrick said as he lowered his hands and looked at the floor with tear filled eyes.

"Come on, Merrick don't be so hard on yourself. We all here in this room are alive because of you," Ron stated as he looked on Merrick with pity.

"Kid, the only reason you're alive wasn't because of me. You all could have gotten out of there without me," Merrick stated as he looked at Ron.

"We might have but you told us how to get out of there in time," Kim said as she got up out of the chair she was in.

"Maybe so, still a lot of lives are on my shoulders. Even here people die because of me," Merrick stated as he turned and was about to cover his face again with his hands. His hands were stopped by two little hands holding on to them. Merrick looked down and saw a little girl holding on to his hands and she was smiling up at him.

"Uncie Mer, don't cry. I could be Shelly if you want," Mary stated while showing a puppy dog pout.

All Merrick could do was smile back at Mary. He then picked her up and sat her in his lap.

"Ok, kiddo. But I'm not sure I'm your uncle," Merrick stated as he looked Mary in the eyes.

"You are if I say you are," Mary said as she snuggled up against Merrick's chest.

"Well, ok kiddo but call me just Mal. Its the pet name Aunt Shego beside me, gave me long ago," Merrick stated as he looked at Shego and smiled at her.

"Ok, who said I was an aunt," Shego said as she sat up in the couch.

"I did, Aunt Shega," Mary said while looking at Shego and smiling at her.

"Well, if you say so but call me..." Shego said as she leaned over and whispered something to Mary.

Mary looked at Shego then as Shego leaned back from her and nodded to Shego.

"Ok, Shei...Aunty," Mary said then smiled at Shego.

"What you tell her to say," Kim asked while wondering why all the secrets while she sat back down.

"Mommie, aunty said not to tell you or daddy. I love secrets," Mary said while smiling at her mother.

"Alright, we get it but honey don't think you'll get away with keeping every secret from us," Kim said while smiling at Mary.

"Well, its about time I got Uncle Mal here back in bed," Shego said as she got up.

Merrick however acted like he didn't hear her and put Mary down.

"Come on Mal, this isn't good for your health," Shego said as she grabbed Merrick by the hand.

"No," Merrick said in a flat tone.

"She's right Merrick you need to get back in bed," Kim said as she got up as well.

"No," Merrick said again as Shego pulled on his arm.

"Come on, Mer. We love seeing you run around but you end up hurting youself worst if you keep going. Your just not in shape to do it," Ron said hoping Merrick would listen to reason.

"Kid, that little girl there showed me something I need to see. That is never to give up, I know you all are concern for me. I appreciate you all for those concerns but no one is making me lay in that hospital bed again. As for me not being in shape. Well, kid let me show you," Merrick said as he got up and Shego let go of him.

"What you mean?" Ron asked while being wondered what Merrick was going to do.

"Relax, kid. I'm not going to hurt you," Merrick said with a smile on his face as he pressed his temple with two fingers. "James, set up a gladiator challenge."

Merrick had his com set too loud because everyone heard James reply back, "Captain, you got to be kidding."

"No, James. You know you have to," Merrick said as he turned to walk out of the room.

Shego however stepped in front of him and said, "Please, Mal. For once listen to reason."

"No, Sheil...Shego. I have to do this," Merrick said as he started walking by Shego without limping.

"What are you talking about?" Kim questioned as she stood up.

"James will explain everything. You can get to him by following where all the ories going and ask one to lead you to him," Merrick said as bells were heard, in the room, ringing.

"Ok? What's that about," Ron stated as he turned his look around in the room.

"That kid, is just a signal. Now I got to go. Make you way to where I told you to go. Bring the kids, their in for a show," Merrick said as he left the room.

Shego and the couple stared at the door shutting behind Merrick and they all shook there heads. Ron then got up and went to go get Don up while Kim fixed Mary breakfast. As Ron came into the kitchen with Don following along behind him, he asked, "What's up with Mer all of the sudden?"

"He's got his spirit back," Shego said with a smile as she leaned against one of the kitchen walls and watched the couple and kids eat breakfast.

"Yes, it seems but why all of the sudden," Ron questioned as he stuffed his face.

"That buffoon is the old Merrick I remember. He's stubborn but when he gets a reason to do something he will," Shego said as she left the kitchen and went out of the room.

* * *

After the couple and kids were finished eating, they got dressed and left the room. As they went out, they saw Shego in the hall waiting on them but no orie was sight. They saw orie helmets laying by the doors were ories should be. This caused everyone but the kids to wonder what was going on.

After they left the building, they saw orie after orie running toward a large circle building in the middle of the base as the bells kept ringing. Shego and the couple with a child a piece on their shoulders then started walking toward the building. As they walked ories past them running and their faces showed their were excited about something.

This confused Shego and the couple because they didn't know why the ories be excited for. Don and Mary got excited with all the commotion. They thought it was like going to a circus.

After the group got to the building, they told an orie standing at the door they were to met up with James by the order of the captain. The orie nodded at them and motioned them to follow him. The group followed the orie down a long angled hall until orie stopped and pointed up a flight of stairs. He waved at them and ran off the way he came.

As the orie disappeared around a corner, Shego and the couple along with the kids went up the stairs. As they entered a door at the top of the stairs, they saw the room past the door was filled with monitors on every wall except one which had a window for the wall. As they past the window, they saw that an arena was on the other side and the stadium was filled with ories. The ories were cheering and when the group listened close they heard the ories chanting, "Merrick."

"What in the world is going on," Kim questioned as she watched the ories.

"This, dear girl, is a gladiator challenge," James stated as he walked up into the room.

"Yeah, Merrick mentioned that but what is it," Kim asked as James past her.

"Well, ories use this arena to fight," James stated as he sat down at a chair in the room.

"Fight one another," Shego then questioned as she turned her look to James after being amazed at all the ories chanting Merrick's name.

"No, not one another but well I'll let you see later," James stated as he pressed buttons in front of him.

"Why would you all want to fight more than you have to," Ron stated as he put Don down.

"Well, we got to entertain ourselves some how. Course Merrick and me decided this was the best way to give out ranks. There is five challenges. For every challenge an orie completes, he or she gets a new rank. Course the highest rank we can give out for now is a Lt since the captain is still alive," James said as he leaned back in the chair.

"Well, why Merrick want to go through this," Shego stated as she turned her look back to the arena to see Merrick enter it.

As Merrick entered the arena with his helmet off, the crowd of ories shook the building with their cheering. Merrick however didn't pay anyone any attention as he walked to the middle of the arena. He then stopped in the middle of the arena and looked up to the control room.

"Well, Miss Shego, he has something to prove. I'm hating this but he ordered me to. After he got out of the hospital he was in charge again but I'm glad he's ready to fight so soon. He was a pitiful sight before he tried to get out of that bed. Let's begin," James said as he reached over and pressed a single button.

* * *

After James pressed the button, all the lights in the building went out and a single light then lit up Merrick in the arena. Then there were sounds of a door opening and closing. As the sound of a door was closing was heard, everyone in the stadium saw a pair of blue eyes slowly heading to Merrick. Merrick saw these eyes and brought up his hands as if he was getting ready to fight.

The blue eyes stopped outside the circle of light Merrick was in then the lights came back on in the building. When the lights came one they showed the eyes belonged to an exos. When Merrick saw the exos, he dropped his hands to his sides. He then looked up at the control and shook his head.

"James, you got to be kidding. Merrick can't fight in his condition," Shego stated as she spun around to leave the room.

"Please, Miss Shego, stay. There is nothing you can do. He has to call it off. Once he's in there, he's locked in there and the arena is covered by lasers that burns through anything even our exos suits," James stated as he rose in his chair.

"So, its just him alone while he just got out of the hospital," Shego stated as she stopped and returned to the window.

"Yes, but you all only saw Merrick fight once. He is more than a match for a single exos," James said as he reached over and pressed a button on the control box.

* * *

As if pressing the button was a cue, the exos charged Merrick. Merrick however stood right where he was until the exos got to him. Merrick sidestepped the exos then and drove a fist through the exos chest causing sparks to shoot of the exo's chest. Merrick then ripped his fist out of the chest of the exos and turned and looked back up to the control room while shaking his head.

"Wait! It's a robot," Kim stated as she watched the exos fall behind Merrick and the crowd erupted in cheers.

"Yes, their fake but fight like the real ones. Let's see how he likes this," James stated as he pressed more buttons on the control box.

Again, the lights went out in the building and doors were heard moving. After the room went silent, ten pairs of blue eyes moved toward Merrick. As they got outside of the circle of light Merrick was in, the light came back on. This time ten exos were standing around Merrick. Merrick went into a Hap Ki Do fighting stance as he looked at the circle of exos.

"Are you sure he be ok," Shego said as she lowered her head.

"Yes, he'll be fine. Though I'm not sure about the next three challenges. They get harder as we go through them," James said as he pressed a single button.

* * *

Like the first exos, the ten rushed Merrick. Merrick struck the first one that got to him. As this exos flew across the arena and slammed into one of the walls surrounding the arena, Merrick spun around and kick the next exos across the room too. This exos slammed into a wall as well and shattered into thousands of metal pieces like the first one did.

The last eight then got to Merrick and enclosed him. Everyone could see in the mass of exos that Merrick was dodging every punch and kick the exos threw at him. Every so often an exos was knocked across the room and met the same fate as the first two exos did. Finally after several minutes, the last exos slammed into a wall and shattered. Merrick then walked back up to the middle of the arena and looked again up at the control room as the cheering crowd in the stands shook the building with their applauding and chanting of Merrick's name.

"Well, he's persistent. Let's see how he handle Zeros," James stated with a laugh as he worked at the control.

* * *

The stadium went quite as the lights went out. Its as if the ories knew what the third challenge involved. This puzzled Shego and the couple but the kids were getting into the excitement and were cheering "Mal." After a second of silence other than the kids cheering, doors were heard moving and five pairs of red eyes were seen moving toward Merrick at an incredible speed.

When Merrick saw these eyes coming at him, he nodded up to the control room and went into a fighting stance before the lights came on. When the eyes got to Merrick, the lights came back on and they showed that five figures were standing around Merrick and were twice the size of any man.

Shego gasped at the sight of them as Kim put a hand over her mouth. Before Merrick stood five figures that looked just like Warwick.

* * *

"James, you got to be kidding. Mal only fought one Warwick in his life. Now you want him to face five clones at once," Shego stated as she was about to leave the room again.

"Relax, Shego. These robots won't kill him besides he has went up against real zeros in the past. These are are programmed to stop fighting the second the challenger can't fight anymore. The robots also know when to quit if the challenger is about to go fatal," James said as he held his finger over a button.

"But?" Shego questioned with a worried look on her face.

"I know, Shego. Merrick has to decide to stop. I'm trying to help him in the decision. If he makes it through this challenge, I'll use Cripo on him," James stated as he laughed when he said Cripo.

"Cripo? That doesn't sound good," Ron stated while wondering who he is.

"Cripo is my design. We never seen a captain exos. So Cripo is built from imagination and designed from Merrick's fighting skills. So Cripo is a robot Merrick. Cripo gets his name from sending many ories to the hospital. Trust me, Merrick will stop when he sees Cripo. Merrick is the only one ever to come close to beating Cripo but he didn't. I couldn't get Merrick mad enough to help him in the fight," James said then he pressed a button.

* * *

Shego and the couple then turned to watch the fight. After the button was pressed, the zeros disappeared. When Merrick saw this, he turned in a circle while looking everywhere. In the next instant, a zero appeared right in front of Merrick and tried to punch Merrick. Merrick dodged the punch only to have another zero appear as it swept Merrick's feet out from under him. Merrick fell to the ground face first and rolled over to see another zero was in the air coming straight at him. As the zero was about to land on Merrick with a knee, Merrick rolled out of the way right into the feet of another zero that appeared.

Merrick looked up at this new zero with wide eyes then smiled at the zero. The zero brought his foot up then like he was going to stomp Merrick. Merrick however sprang to his feet as the zero's foot barely missed Merrick. Merrick then elbowed this zero in the chest and sent the zero across the room. The zero struck the wall but didn't shatter. Instead the zero slid to the ground and got back up while electricity wrapped around him. Merrick didn't take any notice to this because he was charging one of the other zeros that appeared and he jumped up in the air before he got to this zero. Merrick came down with a kick at the zero's head and kicked the head of the zero to one side.

The zero then fell down but got back up with its head still bend to one side. Merrick didn't notice this zero getting back up because he was running at the zero that tried to punch him. Merrick ran right up this zero then kicked the zero in the chest causing the zero to spin in the air and slam into a wall. This zero got back up too as the fifth zero finally appear right behind Merrick as Merrick looked at the only zero, he thought, close to him. Merrick couldn't react in time because the zero behind him struck Merrick in the back with a fist.

The strike sent Merrick flying across the room. Merrick hit the ground with a bounce and slid to a stop. After Merrick stopped moving, he plopped himself up on his hands as he shook his head and look back at all the zeros walking toward him. Merrick then smiled as he stood up and charged right at all five of the zeros.

When Merrick reached the zeros, he again leapt up in the air and kicked one of the zeros in the chest. As the zero flew back, Merrick turned and punched another zero in the head causing the zero to spin in mid air and fall to the ground. Merrick then turned and flip kicked a third zero that ran up to him. This zero spun around in the air and landed on its back. The fourth zero to reach Merrick was the one with a bent head. As the zero got to Merrick, Merrick sidestepped and grabbed the zero by the head. As Merrick held onto the head, the zero ran around Merrick in circles. In the next instant Merrick pulled the head off causing sparks to fly from the neck of the zero.

Merrick looked at the head for a second then threw it at the nearest zero knocking that zero down as the headless zero fell to the ground beside Merrick. Merrick then mouthed, "Enough" as he reached down and pulled up his sword hilt. The room shown red as Merrick's sword came to life. The four zeros then charged Merrick. Each one that got to him were struck by the sword and ran by him only to fall in halves. Where the sword cut the zeros at glowed red and faded. Merrick then lowered his sword as the red light on it went out. He turned then and headed to the middle of the room.

As Merrick walked to the middle of the arena, the crowd cheered his name and clapped so loud it caused the room to shake to the point one would think the place was about to fall in. Shego and the couple gasped at Merrick wanting to continue when he looked again at the control room. The kids however were ecstatic with the show and continued to cheer, "Mal."

* * *

James chuckled as he watched Merrick standing there in the middle of the arena looking back at the control room.

"Well, Merrick. You want a challenge. You got one," James stated as he worked at the controls.

"You actually going to use Cripo on him," Ron asked with a scared look on his face.

"It's the only way to make him stop. If he gets by Cripo then there's only one challenge left. That involves everything he faces times two except no more Cripo but not to worry Cripo will make him stop," James said as he pressed the buttons to begin the challenge.

* * *

The lights in the building once again went out. The place went silent except the sound of one door opening and closing. Everyone saw a pair of white eyes heading right at Merrick. Whatever these eyes belong to seemed to be taking its time getting to the middle of the arena. When Merrick saw the white eyes, he looked back up to the control room with a scared puzzled look. Merrick then went into a fighting stance but couldn't keep still. It was like he was nervous about the white eyes coming toward him.

"That's right Merrick. You got Cripo now," James said with laughter in his voice as he fooled with the controls before him.

"Please, James stop Cripo if it gets too rough," Shego stated as she turned away from the window.

"I will, Miss Shego. I'm just waiting for Merrick to quit. I hope he does," James said as he was about to turn the lights back on but stopped when he saw Merrick charge into the darkness.

* * *

There was a strange whining sound after Merrick disappeared then everyone saw Merrick fly across the circle of light and right back out of sight in the darkness. Everyone heard Merrick hit one of the walls with a thud and then everyone saw an arm of a figure cross the circle of light.

"What the? Merrick you fool," James stated as he rushed to turn the lights on.

When the lights came on, it showed the arm they saw belonged to a figure the size of a zero. The figure however looked differnet. He had spikes all over his body and he moved with incredible speed. It ran to where Merrick was laying after the lights came on and picked up Merrick by the neck. Cripo then threw Merrick behind him. Merrick landed with a bounce and rolled over on his back. While Merrick laid there, Cripo walked up to him and looked down at him.

Merrick smiled up to him and sprang to his feet. Merrick then punched Cripo in the chest. The strike would have sent an exos or zero flying but Cripo just staggered back and punch Merrick back. Merrick again flew across the room and slammed into another wall. As Merrick struggled to his feet, Cripo walked up to him and picked him up again by the neck. This time Cripo didn't throw Merrick but swung Merrick beside him and slammed Merrick into the wall then threw Merrick across the room. Merrick slammed into the wall on the other side of the room and went limp as he slid down the wall.

* * *

"I was afraid of this," James stated as he lowered his head.

"Will you stop it," Shego asked as she covered her face in her hands.

"I must. He can't win, I tried everything to help Merrick win against Cripo. I can't get him mad. He's too happy go lucky," James stated as he was about to stop the fight.

"Make him mad?" Shego questioned as she uncovered her face with a smile on her face.

"What you want him to continue?" James asked while stopping what he was doing.

"Yes, I know how to make him mad," Shego said as she began to laugh.

"You do!? Tell me how before Cripo gets to him," James stated with a puzzled look.

"Well, I'll hear about this later from Mal but tell him, Duncan did ask me out. Even if its not true, that will make him mad," Shego stated with a grin on her face.

"What!? Ok, don't get it but its worth a shot," James stated while still looking puzzled.

James then pressed his temple and said, "Captain, Miss Shego said to tell you something."

Shego then turned and watch Merrick. Merrick was laying face down on the ground. When he heard James talking to him, he struggled to hold himself up with one arm while trying to press his temple.

Merrick then said in a whisper as he fought off the pain he felt, "I'm not quitting. Cripo is scrap metal!"

"It's not that sir. She wanted to tell you someone by the name Duncan did ask her out," James stated still not sure what it was about.

"He did what! I knew it!" Merrick screamed loud enough for Shego, the couple, and kids to over hear through James' com.

"Oh uh, Miss Shego. That worked he's ticked," James said with a smile on his face.

* * *

They watched Merrick stand right up without any trouble. His face was showing true anger and he looked at the ceiling. Merrick then screamed at the top of his lungs drowning out the crowd as his arms beside him shook and his face tensed up. Merrick's inhuman screaming silent the crowd and they got nervous about it. After Merrick screamed, he looked down at Cripo walking toward him. Merrick's eyes were glowing red and he had no expression on his face.

"My dear lady, what ever its about this Duncan fellow just made Merrick snap," James stated with a scared look on his face.

Shego just laughed and shook her head when she heard what James said.

"Don't worry about it. He's just ticked at Duncan. He be fine in a little while," Shego said with laughter in her voice.

* * *

When Cripo got to Merrick, it struck Merrick in the chest with a fist. Merrick was sent flying back and slamming into the wall behind him. Merrick however stood right back up and charged Cripo. When Merrick got to Cripo, he drove a fist right through Cripo's chest. Merrick stood there with his fist in Cripo while Cripo struck Merrick in the head with a fist and Merrick stood there taking every hit from Cripo then Merrick's rage took over. Merrick picked Cripo up with his fist that was in Cripo's chest and threw Cripo into the floor.

Cripo caused a crater in the floor when it hit. As Merrick stood there looking down at the shattered Cripo, he pressed his temple and said, "James, you better get Cripo help in here. He's about to be scrap metal."

After Merrick said that, his eyes stopped glowing red and he looked up at the control room.

"Is he serious?" Ron asked while being amazed at the show.

"Yes, he is. Not even done with the fourth challenge and wants the fifth," James said then sighed and pressed buttons in front of him.

* * *

Seconds later, several exos and zeros came running into the room. They all charged right at Merrick. Merrick however smiled at them and pulled his sword hilt up. The floor around Merrick shown red and Merrick took off charging right at the exos and zeros. When they all met, robot parts were thrown everywhere. Merrick became a whirlwind in the middle of the exos and zeros. In a matter of minutes, the arena was littered with pieces of red glowing metal. Merrick however wasn't finished after he completed the fifth challenge before the fourth.

Merrick returned to a busted up Cripo and ripped Cripo's head off. As he held the head in one hand above him, the crowd cheered his name. Merrick circled around the middle of the room with the head still in his hand. He then dropped the head then in the middle of the room and turned to leave the arena.

* * *

James chuckled and said, "Miss Shego, better get ready to explain about Duncan."

"I guess so. Mal will understand," Shego stated while knowing she be sure of it.

They all left the control room and met Merrick walking toward them. Merrick had a mad look on his face and when he got to Shego, he asked, "Now what was that about Duncan?" He then smiled at her.

"See, told ya. He understands," Shego stated as she walked up and stood by Merrick.

"Yes, I see that and now captain. Since you proved your ready for duty again. Mind if you take your shift back," James said as he left the group.

"Actually, I do mind. The doc hasn't released me yet. So that means I get some R&R," Merrick said as he smiled at James causing James to stop and look at Merrick.

"What you meaning," Kim asked hoping Merrick would get the medical help he needed.

"Well, Kim. I like to take it easy for a few days. That's all. Besides, Shego here owes me a dance," Merrick said as he stepped behind Shego and wrapped his arms around Shego.

"You don't have a tux yet," Shego stated with a smile on her face while looking up at Merrick.

"Well, Merrick. I was hoping you take your shift. We found out where those exos planes came from," James stated while shaking his head.

"We found their base," Merrick said with a hopeful look while he let go of Shego.

"Yes, its in all place. The north pole," James said with a smile on his face.

"You telling me Santa Claus is letting those people stay there," Merrick questioned with a smile on his face.

"Yep, now since we know where their base. Do you want to come back now or later," James stated as he went on leaving them.

Merrick stood there for a second with his head down like he was thinking. He then shook his head and looked at Shego then to James. Merrick then said, "James, I'll come back after I get that dance with Shego."

"Fine by me but don't stay gone too long. The rest of us around here need you as well," James said as he left the building with a smile on his face.

Merrick chuckled which caused everyone else around him to stare at him. Merrick looked back at them then pressed his temple and said, "Tech, think you could find me another dress like the one before. Also could you find me a tux that would fit me."

"Sure sir, why do you need them for. Got a dance to go to," a voice was heard over Merrick's com.

"Actually I do," Merrick said as he stopped pressing his temple and looked at Shego.

Shego just shook her head and smiled at Merrick. Kim and Ron were smiling the both of them. It was something to see Merrick the way he was but to see Shego differnet was something else. The Shego they remembered was nothing like this one standing beside them. They wonder if this Shego was the good one long ago before she liked being evil.

Kim and Ron couldn't believe one man changed Shego. Course they knew from the story Merrick and Shego told them that Merrick and Shego were happy together long ago. It seemed they were happy together now as well. Kim and Ron hoped it didn't change. They knew however Merrick and Shego's connection was like their own. The only difference was they love grew over years while Merrick and Shego's grew strong in two years. A bond not even time can break.

After James left, Merrick grabbed Shego by the wrist and tried to get Shego to dance with him right in front of the couple and their kids. This displayed embarrassed Shego and it showed because she blushed but she started dancing with Merrick then. After a few seconds of the dancing, Shego pushed Merrick away and said while smiling at Merrick, "No tux, no dance."

"Alright, well everyone its time for lunch. Besides, I feel tired. Not everyday you get out of a hospital and then go through a fight like I went through," Merrick stated while smiling back at Shego.

"You know, Mal. I wonder why you haven't been acting your age," Shego questioned as the group left the building.

Merrick laughed at the question then stated, "Well, right now I am considered still the same age I was when I went through the experiment."

"I see, so you what still a teenager," Shego stated with a smile on her face.

"Well, kinda but I can act like a near 40 year old if you want," Merrick said while he stopped walking and started limping.

This display got a laugh out everyone and the kids started running around Merrick. However, Merrick continued limping as they walked. The rest of the group weren't sure if he was faking it then.

"Umm, Mer you can stop that now," Ron said while being wondered about Merrick.

Merrick laughed and stated, "Alright." He then stopped limping and walked normal again.

"I swear, Dr. Lawson be ticked at you if he saw how you been acting," Shego said while laughing at Merrick as she shaking her head.

"Dr. Lawson? I heard that name before. Maybe my dad mention it before," Kim questioned as a puzzled look showed on her face.

"He maybe have. My father was a researcher as well," Merrick said as his face turned sad.

"What happened to DL," Shego before she noticed Merrick look and she then knew her answer before Merrick said anything.

"He's dead," Merrick said flatly as he walked ahead of everyone.

"I'm sorry Merrick, I shouldn't have asked," Shego said while feeling depressed.

"Don't worry about it. I have no more tears to shed thanks to that little girl there. At least I know what he thought about me before he died. Besides who do you think told me my name during the raid. He died during the accident," Merrick said as he stopped walking and laughed. He then turned to everyone and said, "I'm the last Lawson in my family."

"You are," Kim questioned while feeling sad for Merrick.

"Yep, far as I know I am. I checked. Course I have a grave with my name on it. So the family is dead now. You know I want to go see my grave after this over," Merrick stated as he followed the group then.

"Shego, has he always been this crazy," Kim stated as she shook her head.

"Yep, course I liked that about him. He's never serious until he has to be," Shego replied back as she stopped for Merrick to walk with her.

"Well, I have to get back serious. I do led this place remember. The way James made it sound, this be over once I take charge again," Merrick stated as he watched for Shego reaction. She sighed and continued on walking beside him.

"What's wrong," Merrick then asked Shego as the couple and there kids had walked beyond hearing.

"Well, I just got you back and you're talking about getting on with the war," Shego said in a depressed tone as walked on and folded her arms in front of her.

"Sorry Sheila, that's why I'm here but didn't I say I would after we dance," Merrick stated as he put an arm on Shego's shoulder.

"Alright, I'm just afraid I lose you for good is all," Shego stated as she and Merrick walked up to couple and kids, who stopped and waited on them.

"Well, two car wrecks, being shoot at, beat to death, bombings, and plane crashes haven't killed me yet," Merrick said while smiling down at Shego.

"You made your point, alright," Shego said as she stopped and look at Merrick.

"Relax, Sheila. I said we won't be apart again. I mean it. I promise," Merrick said while smiling at Shego.

"Like promising will help my feelings," Shego stated as she enter the building they were staying at.

Merrick sighed as she went in and turned his look to Kim and Ron standing beside him.

"Kim, I need help. Advice from a woman," Merrick stated as he dropped his shoulders.

"What kind of advice," Kim asked while she wondered why Merrick be asking for her help.

"How to make Shego feel better," Merrick stated as he looked at Kim with a sad look.

"Well, there isn't much you can do that will take her mind off losing you. You only can show her how much she means to you," Kim stated in a depressed tone.

Merrick sighed and looked around the base then back to Kim and Ron. He then said, "Time I tell her one of my dreams."

"What dream," Ron questioned while being puzzled.

Merrick chuckled at the question then looked at Ron and stated, "Kid, its something she and I should have done long ago."

Merrick then went into the building leaving Kim and Ron with their kids outside. Kim and Ron wondered what Merrick meant. They didn't know the entire past between Shego and Merrick. They stood there for a minute and looked around the base. The kids were getting fussy by then and Kim looked down at them and said, "Alright, time for lunch then Mary needs a nap."

"Aw, mommie. I'm not tired," Mary stated as Kim picked her up and carried Mary in her arms. While Kim went into the building, Ron had to chase Don around in the yard beside the building before Ron could get Don into the building.

* * *

After Shego got to her room, she went right to the bedroom to lay down. Before she got into the bedroom, someone knocked on her door. Shego turned then and went back into the living room to see who it was. As she opened the door, she saw Merrick standing there looking back at her.

"Sorry, Sheila, about earlier," was all Merrick stated as he stood in the doorway.

"It's ok. I was just tired. I got cranky," Shego said as she waved Merrick into the room.

Merrick however didn't enter the room and this caused Shego to look at him with a confused look.

"Sorry, Sheila but I am needed. I came by just to see if your not mad at me," Merrick said with a sad look on his face.

"That's ok. I'm not mad. Besides, I was about to head off to bed and rest," Shego stated as she leaned on the door.

"Good, I was hoping you weren't and you do need the rest. I come by later when you wake," Merrick said as he turned and started walking down the hall.

"Ok, see ya later," Shego stated as she shut the door.

Shego however wondered what was with Merrick. He acted distance to her like he was thinking about something. Shego decided not to worry about it and head off the bed. While Shego was in the bed room, she checked her closet to see if she had anything she could change into. To her surprise, a nightgown like the one she wore long ago was hanging in the closet. Shego changed then and fell into the bed.

She had conflicting emotions. Being happy and sad at once. She was happy Merrick was alive but to know he might get killed still, bothered her. Shego laid there for a hour while she thought about it. It kept her from falling to sleep. The day already was overtaxing her. Shego finally fell off to sleep with a smile on her face while she thought about Merrick insisting on dancing with her.

* * *

Shego woke five hours later and sighed happily when she woke in the room she wanted to wake in. The light blue room is something to look forward to everyday but she didn't want to live there without Merrick. Shego sighed again as the thought of losing him came to her.

Shego laid there for a few minutes looking at the ceiling then she rose in bed and turned the nightlight on. When the light came on, Shego saw another red rose laying on the night stand. Shego smiled at the sight of it and shook her head.

_So, you got me another one. Better take care of this one. You might not get me another one_, Shego thought as she picked the rose up.

As Shego brought the rose in front of her face, she saw the kitchen light came on. This surprised her at first then she wondered why it came on.

As Shego stared down the hall, she saw Merrick walk into the doorway and turned to face her. Shego went wide eyed for a second then started to laugh a joyful laugh. Merrick was standing there dressed in a tux and smiling at her.

"Well, Sheila, you ready for the dance," Merrick asked as he looked at Shego.

Shego could only nod at Merrick and grin at him.

"Well then, get ready. Your dress is in the closet. We got a dance to get to," Merrick said with a grin.

He then turned and went into the living room. Shego didn't have to be told twice as she jumped out of the bed, throwing blankets in the floor. Shego ran to the closet and swung the door open. She saw a dress like the one she had on before hanging in there with light green gloves and shoes to match. The dress however was brand new. Shego smiled when she saw the dress.

Shego took a hour to get ready. It showed why it took her so long when she came into the living room. Merrick stood when he saw Shego enter the room. When he looked at her standing there, his mouth dropped and he went wide eyed. Merrick couldn't say anything while having the surprised look on his face. Shego giggled at Merrick's expression. It was the look she wanted.

"Well, you wanted to go dance," Shego stated with a grin on her face and her gloved hands on her hips.

Merrick shook his head and smiled at Shego, "Yes...I...did but didn't expect someone so gorgeous to accompany me."

Shego blushed at Merrick calling her gorgeous then waved him to her and said, "Come on, we don't have all night."

Merrick chuckled and shook his head again, then said, "I so missed alot over the years."

Shego laughed again as Merrick walked up to her. Merrick then held out an arm which Shego laid her hand on and they then left the room. As they walked down the hall, the ories standing in the hall watched the couple pass. The ories stared at them as the couple went down the stairs.

The couple walked outside the building and headed back to the arena building. Shego shook her head for a second when she saw where they were going and stated, "Well, I never heard of fighting called dancing."

"Sorry, was the only place I found at this base big enough to be a ballroom," Merrick stated with laughter in his voice.

"So this was what you meant by you were needed earlier," Shego stated as they neared the building.

"Yep, you know how I am," Merrick said as he looked at Shego and smiled at her.

They walked into the building then and up the corridors to the door that lead into the arena. As they entered the arena, Shego saw what Merrick been doing since she slept. The room's look changed since Shego last saw it and the look caused a surprised look to come up on her face.

The room looked just like a ballroom with roses tied to the white columns. Shego lowered her head as Merrick led her into the middle of the room. Shego was smiling as they walked and tears formed in her eyes. When they got to the middle of the room, Merrick turned and faced Shego. He then brought her close to him and positioned themselves like they were going to slow dance.

Shego looked up at Merrick while they stood there. After a minute of silence, music started playing and when Shego heard it she went wide eyed.

"Mal, that's our song," Shego said softly as she began to cry.

"Yes, Sheila," Merrick stated as they started slow dancing.

"Will you ever stop surprising me," Shego said while she laid her head against Merrick's chest as they continued to dance.

"I will continue to surprise you until I stop loving you. I will never stop loving you," Merrick said softly as he look at Shego looking up at him with tear filled eyes.

Shego smiled up at him then with a filling of joy. She was truly happy dancing there with Merrick. Merrick loved her no matter what and she decided to love him as much. The song stopped and they stopped dancing as well. Merrick smiled at Shego for a second and then a new song started.

"May I have this dance," Merrick asked while looking at Shego in the eyes.

"Yes, you may. You never have to ask me," Shego stated as they started dancing again.

They danced to the new song and several others in the ballroom.

* * *

Hours later, Shego and Merrick came back into her room laughing and carrying on. When they got into the living room, Merrick fell onto the couch and Shego fell on top of him. They laid there looking into one another's eyes. Shego then laid her head down on Merrick's chest and said, "Mal, I love you."

Merrick chuckled when Shego said that and caused her to raise her head up and look at him.

"What's so funny," Shego questioned with a puzzled look on her face.

"Nothing's funny. I'm just happy to hear that. Been a long time since I have," Merrick states with laughter in his voice.

"Well, I do," Shego said as she laid her head down again.

They laid there for several minutes in silence while listening to one another breathing. Shego broke the silence then by saying, "Mal, would you stay here with me tonight."

"Why, you not scared are you," Merrick said as he rose his head up and looked down at Shego.

Shego giggled and said, "No, I want you to stay here tonight." Shego picked her head up then and look at Merrick with a twinkle in her eye.

"Oh...ummm...I,"Merrick stammered out as he realized why Shego wanted him to stay.

Shego laughed again at Merrick's statement and smiled at him.

"You never felt comfortable talking about it," Shego then said as she got tickled at Merrick's reaction.

"Well, its not just that," Merrick said as he turned his look at the floor.

Shego laughed then said, "Wait! You still haven't."

"No," Merrick said in a tone that hint he was embarrassed to answer the question.

"You mean all the time you spent traveling the world," Shego stated while trying not to embarrass Merrick any farther.

"Sheila, I got a good excuse. The experiment caused it. It caused women not to appeal to me. Remember I didn't have emotions until right before I ran into you again. By then I could only think of you," Merrick stated while turning his look back to Shego.

"Well, don't be embarrass about it then," Shego said as she laid her head back on Merrick's chest.

Merrick chuckled then said, "Hard not to be. Like to see you point out another 35 year old."

Merrick felt Shego raise her head again and saw her look right into his eyes.

"You?" Merrick stated when he saw Shego raise a finger and point at herself.

"Yes, Mal," Shego stated with a smile on her face.

"You got to be kidding. You can't beat my excuse," Merrick stated with a smile on his face then.

* * *

Shego look away from Merrick and said, "Well, I had chances to. The first chance would have been after the prom but I didn't go to the prom. Course I left before the prom only to find out later that chance was dead. So I left Go City, I thought, for the last time. I did date another guy after you about a month after I left Go City for good. It was a rebound relationship. He was like Duncan and wanted one thing. So I dumped him within a week of dating then I headed out west. I ended up in Middleton because my bike ran out of gas and I was out of money. By that time I was depressed and the only thing I thought that could help was get drunk. I ended up in a bar that night and had guys buying me all kinds of drinks. One guy kept annoying me and wanted me to go home with him. At first I just thanked him for the drinks. But when I got drunk I realized it didn't help and made me feel worse. It made me remember you even more. The guy that was bugging me so much came up then and again asked me to go home with him. I about decided to go with him but before I did I remembered how you were and this guy ticked me off. So I blasted him across the room. Being drunk you don't realize your actions. The whole bar wanted to fight me then. Seems those people were friends of the guy plastered in the wall across the room. I ended up fighting while being drunk. I did ok but got banged up a little before I got out of the bar."

Shego sighed and continued, "During my first week staying in Middleton, I decided I needed money and the best way to get it was to steal it. I wanted to be evil and it was my chance to try out being evil. So I decided to rob a bank close to where I was staying at. Course I didn't know Dr. Drakken decided to rob that bank during the same time I wanted to. I walked into the bank and saw Dr. D had it held up already. When he saw me he squealed and set his henchmen on me. They however lasted five seconds against me. Drakken had jumped over the counter during the fight and hid with the bank clerks. The bank manager came out and tried to thank me. I told him to thank me by give me all the money in the bank. That old man nearly had a heart attack as he went white. Drakken heard me holding up the place and came back over the counter. While the bank clerks were giving me the money, Drakken was offering me a job. He said he pay me five mill up front and five more after the contract I had to sign, expires. So I ended up working for Drakken then and I admit I liked it except when Drakken was annoying. After I started working for him, men stopped appealing to me except once I thought about dating a rich guy's son. Course that never worked out. So Mal, does that beat your excuse."

* * *

Shego then looked back at Merrick, who was staring in space with blinking eyes. Merrick then chuckled and said, "Yes, its does. You know Junior might have been alright for you."

"How did you know who he was," Shego stated with a shock look on her face.

"Well, for a year after the raid, I took care of all of Kim's villian buddies. I could tell he was around you at some point. Had some of your fighting abilities. Course he's still a sloppy fighter and I couldn't stand him talking," Merrick said with a smile on his face.

"Oh, why didn't you come after Drakken and me as well," Shego said as she relaxed from the shock.

"Because Sheila, the time wasn't right to see you again. I admit I was scared how you would reaction," Merrick stated as his smile became a frown.

"Well, that's the past and we got some catching up to do, come on lazy legs," Shego with a smile on her face as she got up.

Merrick sat up in the couch then and said, "Umm, Sheila hang on for a second."

"You'll be fine, now come on," Shego said as she pulled on one of Merrick's arms.

"Its not that. James is trying to talk to me," Merrick said as his arm moved from Shego pulling on it.

"Oh," was all Shego said as she let Merrick's arm fall down.

Merrick looked up at Shego then with an apologetic look and pressed his temple.

"James, there better be a good reason to interrupt something important. When? Ok. Do they know I'm still alive. Good. Alright, no its none of your business! Yes, I be there in a minute," Merrick then said and sighed as he lowered his hand beside him.

"What is it," Shego asked while looking unhappy.

Merrick sighed again and said, "The exos have contacted us. They want to talk about a truce. They want to talk only to the leader of the ories and they want to talk to them right now."

"Oh, well that might mean the war be over. If it does then we'll start from where we left off," Shego said in a disappointed tone.

"Sheila, you got to be more convincing than that," Merrick said with a smile on his face.

"I'm sorry just the night was going so well," Shego stated while looking depressed.

* * *

When Merrick saw this look, he sighed and shook his head.

"Its going the way I wanted it to. To make you feel better, I'll tell you one of my dreams. No, I show you. Sit down beside me," Merrick said while he patted the couch.

"Really?" Shego stated with a wondering look as she sat down.

Shego sat beside Merrick watching him reach into the pocket of his pants and pull out a small black box. Merrick then handed the box to Shego while smiling at her. Shego looked at the box for a second and asked, "What's in it."

Merrick chuckled then said, "Just open it, Sheila."

* * *

When Shego opened the box, she teared up when she saw what was in it and looked at Merrick. She sat the box down on the coffee table then reached over and hugged Merrick. She then stopped hugging Merrick and looked him in the eyes.

"Well, what do you say," Merrick questioned as he looked back into Shego's eyes.

"Don't you suppose to ask first," Shego said while tears ran down her cheeks and a smile came across her face.

"I did long ago," Merrick said while smiling back at Shego.

"Yes you did and I already answered you too," Shego said as she lean over and kissed Merrick.

Merrick lifted up his hands and held Shego face as they kissed. The passionate kiss lasted only a few seconds because Merrick pull Shego away from him and said, "Sheila, let's hope after today we can get back to the life we should had have years ago."

Shego smiled back and said, "Let's hope. If so you better get some rest. You'll need it."

Merrick chuckled at Shego statement about needing rest and got up from the couch. He then looked down at Shego and said, "Sheila, if everything goes well I be back later."

Merrick then headed to the door and was stopped by Shego saying as she watched him leaving, "I be waiting and are you going to talk to them while wearing that tux."

"Yes, I am," Merrick said with laughter in his voice as he left the room.

* * *

Shego laugh at that statement and started smiling as she turned back to the box on the table. Shego picked up the box and looked at the diamond ring inside. She felt like she would burst from all the happiness. Shego took the ring out and saw it was on a gold necklace. Shego looked the ring over and tried it on. It was a perfect fit and as Shego took it off she couldn't control her happiness as tears streamed down her cheeks. She sat there laughing for several minutes.

After she stopped laughing, Shego put the necklace on with the ring still looped on the necklace. She sat the ring on her neck so when anyone looked at her they saw the ring. Shego then got up and headed off to bed. She was so excited that she jumped in bed but she couldn't go to sleep. She laid there thinking about how life will be after Merrick and she could live without any worries. She drifted off to sleep finally and dreamed about such a life.

* * *

Author's Note 2: This was a very hard chapter to think up. I wanted to show several things at once. I managed to show them which caused this chapter to be very long. As you can see most of this chapter dealt with Shego and Merrick. Their relationship I didn't develop much in Anything's Possible: Redux. Because I never found a place in the story to add it. In this one I could. I hope you enjoyed the story so far. Now onto the next chapter. Which might be as long or longer 


	5. To Help Or Not

Author's note: I was asked about the exos. The question was, did the exos come from a tv show? So I explain something about them. Exos is short for an exoskeleton. The metal suit they wear is like an exoskeleton. If there is a show or movie with such people or beings called the same thing or seem similar to the ones in my story, it is a coincidence. I used nanos and exosuits in my story because I got the idea from seeing the US military actually experimenting with them. So there is more truth than fiction in my story, course the military hasn't injected people, yet, with the nanos. Just I used more imagination.

* * *

Chapter 5 To Help Or Not

The night Shego and Merrick went to their own prom, Kim and Ron decided to visit Shego. They left the kids with Ron's parents and headed to Shego's room upstairs. Their mission that night was to see if Shego and Merrick were still together after the exchange of words they had outside the building.

Kim and Ron both hoped they were. They enjoyed seeing the change in Shego even her not being cranky or sarcastic as much was a major improvement. They hoped this change was permanent. However, they worried if Shego could go back to her old self if something happened between her and Merrick.

When Kim and Ron got to Shego's room, they knocked but didn't get an answer. They stood looking at the door wondering if Shego were even there or hopefully asleep. The old Shego they remembered would have left and that bothered them. However, as they stood there, the orie by the door started chuckling. This caused the couple to become confused why an orie is laughing at them standing there.

"May I ask what is so funny," Kim asked the orie while getting annoyed about him laughing.

"Well, ma'am, the Miss staying in this room is gone," the orie stated while he stopped laughing.

"She's gone! Oh no," Kim stated as her old memories of Shego surfaced.

"Don't worry ma'am. The captain and she were dressed up nice and it looked like they were heading to some dance," the orie stated as he straightened up and stood at attention again.

"They were," Kim questioned with a smile on her face.

"Yes ma'am, I admit the captain had an eye opener of a date with him," the orie stated then chuckled again.

"Thanks for letting us know. Come on Ron we got nothing to worry about," Kim stated as she looked at Ron and started back to their room.

"Really Kim? I like to be sure their ok," Ron stated as he followed Kim down the hall.

"Relax, Ron. Merrick is using my advice from earlier," Kim stated as she turned and waited for Ron to get to her.

"How will going to a dance show their ok," Ron asked while being puzzled about it.

Kim shook her head and sighed. "Ron, you never understood women. Merrick is just being romantic and if Shego went to the dance with him, that means they're still together. Don't you remember us going to a dance as well," Kim stated as they went down the stairs.

"I see and how could I forget the prom we went to," Ron stated with a smile on his face.

"Me neither and we'll check in on Shego tomorrow sometime just to see how the dance went," Kim said as they neared Ron's parents room.

As they entered the room, Mary came running at them and jumped into Kim's arms. Kim held Mary in her arms and hugged Mary.

"So is Mal and Shei---Aunty still friends," Mary questioned with a smile on her face.

"Yes, honey. They went to a dance together. Now is Don ready to go. It bed time for you two," Kim stated as she walked into the living room.

"I want to go," Mary stated as she wiggled in Kim's arms.

"Sorry, but Mal and Aunty wanted to be alone," Kim stated as she looked at Don asleep on the couch.

Ron picked Don up then and both Kim and Ron left Ron's parents room while waving back at Ron's parents as they left. After they got back to their room, Ron laid Don in his bed and came back into the living room. Kim was in there trying to get Mary to sleep. Mary, however, didn't want to go to sleep and kept wanting to go to the dance.

After an hour, Kim finally got Mary asleep and brought her to her room. Kim came back into the living room then and sat down beside Ron in the couch. They sat there silently for a minute then they looked at one another and smiled.

"Ron, we need to get out and do something someday," Kim stated as she looked at Ron with a depressed look.

"Yeah, I was thinking about the same thing. I miss us saving the world," Ron said back as he looked around the room.

"Me too but now we're too old and are parents," Kim said with a sigh.

"Yeah, we couldn't now if we wanted to," Ron stated as he lowered his look to the floor.

"Well, we now have to leave it to Merrick to do our job while we sit here," Kim said as she got up to leave the living room.

"Well, Kim, we couldn't do much to help him," Ron stated as he got up too and followed Kim out of the room.

"I know, just I miss the excitement. Maybe we could ask Merrick tomorrow if we could do anything around this base to help," Kim stated as she lowered her shoulders.

"I wonder if he'll let us wear those suits all the ories are wearing," Ron said with a grin.

Kim laughed at the thought of Ron looking like an orie.

_You would lose your pants even with one of those suits on,_ Kim thought as they went into their bed room.

* * *

The next morning in Kim and Ron's room, Ron was the only one up and he was sitting at the kitchen table. He only thought about one thing when he was alone and that was Rufus. The little guy was with him so long that trying to forget him was hard. Rufus was the only true friend he had, besides Kim, all his life.

Ron gave Rufus a funeral that a human would have received. Don and Mary loved Rufus as much as Ron did. They would play with him for hours. Rufus, however, stopped playing with them two months before he died. Doctors couldn't find out what was wrong with Rufus. They all said 'it was old age that finally caught up with Rufus.'

While Ron remembered Rufus, a knock came at the door. Ron sat there for a second then wiped a tear from his eye and continued to sit in the chair. When Ron didn't answer the door, someone knocked on the door again. After this knock, Ron finally got up to answer the door.

When he opened the door, Ron stared with a surprised look at Merrick standing there looking back at him. Merrick had his orie suit back on but without a helmet again. Ron then smiled at Merrick and waved him in the room. Merrick shut the door behind him as Ron went into the living room. Merrick followed Ron into the living room then and sat in the couch across from him. They stared at each other for a second and Ron broke the silence by asking, "So how the dance go."

Merrick chuckled at the question and stated, "Very well."

"Really, then why you here?" Ron asked wondering why Merrick be visiting them if Shego and Merrick had a good time last night.

"It went well until I had to leave. I got bad news then. But I'm here because the dance went well," Merrick said as he stared at Ron.

"I see, so do you need advice or something," Ron question while now being puzzled about Merrick's visit.

"Well, no. Who was your best man at your wedding," Merrick stated as he rubbed his hands together.

Ron watched how Merrick was acting, it seemed to him Merrick was nervous about something.

"It was Rufus," Ron said sadly and about broke down crying.

"I'm sorry, kid. I shouldn't have asked or visited," Merrick said when he saw Ron tearing up then he got up to leave.

"No, no, its ok. I'll have trouble with little guy all my life but why you asking about best men," Ron stated as he regained himself stopping Merrick where he stood.

Merrick turned and headed back to the couch then. He sighed as he sat back down. He didn't say anything for a minute as he looked away from Ron.

Merrick then looked back at Ron and said, "The reason I'm asking is because I need a best man. I only got two guy friends I could ask. James and you."

"Oh, why you need a---," Ron began to say until it dawned on him. Ron then stared back at Merrick with a grin on his face.

"Yes, kid. I hate to ask James. He'll be busy when it is time for it. So that leaves you," Merrick said as he stared at Ron with a nervous look.

Ron however was smiling to the point of laughing which caused Merrick to get up and start to leave again.

"Sorry, Mer. Its just surprised me. I am honored to be your best man," Ron stated stopping Merrick from leaving again.

Merrick however stood where he was and looked back at Ron. Merrick then propped up against the wall and folded his arms in front of him. He stared at Ron for a second then stated, "Thanks, kid. Now please don't say a word to Kim about---."

Merrick stopped speaking when Kim asked while coming into the room, "Don't tell Kim what?"

Merrick looked at her then sighed again while shaking his head. Merrick then stated, "Alright," then went back to the couch and sat down.

Kim was puzzled about was going on and went to sit beside Ron in one the chairs. The couple stared at Merrick while Merrick looked away.

Merrick sighed again and said while he turned his look to the couple across from him, "I wanted it to be a surprise to the both of you later but Shego and I are engaged. Course we were years ago as well."

"Why are you so gloom about it then," Kim asked while being happy about what Merrick just told them.

"Well, I got bad news earlier that I really didn't want. So, I came here instead because Shego and I hoped it was good news. I didn't want to disappoint her," Merrick said as he looked down to the floor.

"What bad news?" Kim questioned while understanding why Merrick acted sad.

"We were hoping the war be over by now. The exos contacted us right after Shego and I came back from the dance. I had to leave her to see what the exos wanted. They wanted a truce," Merrick said as he looked back up to the couple.

"Why is that bad news," Ron stated while he got confused about what Merrick said.

"Well, kid. They thought I died and still think I am dead. They said they stop the fighting on one condition. That we hand over my body, you two and Shego," Merrick said and sighed again.

"What did you tell them," Kim asked while being worried what Merrick told them.

"That we will stop the fighting on one condition," Merrick said while a smile showed on his face.

"And that is," Kim questioned as she began to smile back at Merrick.

"'We stop fighting when they all jump off a cliff' while I laughed at them in a tux," Merrick said with a chuckle.

"Your kidding," Ron stated with a smile.

"No, I was still wearing the tux. Now though Shego be depressed and I can't think of a way to prevent it," Merrick said in a sober tone then.

"Merrick, just go to her. She'll understand," Kim said with sympathy.

Merrick however shook his head and stated, "No, she'll be really depressed to find out what I'm planning. I have to order the ories to attack the exos' base and I'm coming along. If Shego finds out about this, she'll try to keep me from going or try to come with me."

"And what makes you think we wouldn't do the same thing," Kim stated as she stood up.

"Because there is no reason for you to stop me nor any reason for you to go," Merrick said while looking up at Kim standing in front of him.

"Wrong. We lost you ten years ago. Merrick your family to us," Kim said as she walked toward Merrick.

"You can't be serious, Kim. I have to led the ories. It my job to," Merrick stated while Kim's stare unnerved him.

"Yes, dead serious. If your going, Ron and I are going. Shego will find out about this before you left the base. We will go if we have to stole away on a transport," Kim stated while staring at Merrick.

"But what about your kids. They need you," Merrick stated while he turned his look from Kim's stare.

Kim relaxed her look when she thought about what Merrick said. The kids did need them but what kind of world would they grow up in if the exos weren't stopped. Kim realized this and now was determined to help Merrick even if he didn't want it.

"What good is a future for the kids if the ories fail. Besides, if something happens to me and Ron, they still got two sets of grandparents to raise them," Kim stated while she turned to return to her seat.

Merrick sat there looking at Kim and sighed again. He bobbed his head for a second as if he thought about it.

Merrick then said while looking straight at Kim, "You won't last five seconds against the exos. So you both have only one choice if you really want to come with me. You have to become ories."

"We do!" exclaimed Ron while he nearly jumped out of his seat.

"Yes, unfortunately for you. You do, so tell you what. Meet me at the hospital around lunch if you're still serious about this. I got to tell Shego about this first," Merrick said as he stood and started to leave.

"Ok, Merrick. We'll be there," Kim stated while faking a smile as she watched Merrick leave the room.

Kim didn't expect to become an orie to help Merrick but if what he said was true. She would end up getting herself killed trying to fight if she wasn't one. Kim realized what she just did. She had conflicting thoughts. Kim and Ron be leaving the kids and might never see them again but they were going to make sure the kids were safe for the rest of their lives.

"Ron, what did I just do," Kim questioned as she turned her look to Ron.

"Well, you just got your wish. We get to save the world one last time," Ron stated and realized he said last time. He thought about death then. Ron sighed and watched for Kim's reaction after his statement.

"I hope that doesn't involve death. Well, we get it off our mind for now, time for breakfast," Kim said in a sober tone as she got up out of the chair she was sitting in.

"I hope not. Well, what you want for breakfast," Ron said while trying to be in good spirits.

"I don't know, surprise me," Kim stated as she sat at the table and smiled at Ron.

Ron laughed for a second and said, "What about a Pete special."

"That will work, just remember not to Cajun the eggs," Kim said while showing a fake smile. The memory of Pete was still fresh.

They knew him for only one day but like everyone else they met in life that stood out, Pete became a friend in that short time span. Kim would admit she missed talking to the well mannered man. Kim sighed as she watched Ron worked in the kitchen. The thought of Pete being dead didn't help her with her thoughts of death.

_Maybe Merrick can help us with the thought of death. He's seen more of it than us, _Kim thought as she smiled a real smile while she watched Ron at work.

She was glad Ron could keep going with cheer even when she knew he still thought about Rufus. Kim knew how lucky she was to have Ron in her life. But she wasn't sure what kind of future they had left if they went off and helped Merrick. Kim then realized why Merrick wanted to run off without any of them tagging along.

_He doesn't want to see any of us dead,_ Kim mentally commented and smiled at Merrick trying to protect them like a father would.

* * *

An hour later, Shego was up and was sitting in her living room with her nightgown on. The ring still shone as it lay on her neck. She smiled at it every time she looked down at the ring laying there but she knew something was wrong. Merrick never came back like he said he would if everything went well. The only thing that kept Shego from getting depressed was the sight of the ring.

Shego was hoping today was the day that her life changed for the better. It wouldn't, she knew but she still had hope for her life to change later. The thought of losing Merrick came to her again as she sat there. Shego tried to keep from getting depressed then, however the thought ate at her. She and Merrick were back together like they were years ago. She didn't want what happened years ago to happen again but the thought of losing Merrick caused her to break down crying.

As she started crying, a knock came to her door. Shego got up then while wiping tears from her eyes as she went to the door. When she opened the door, she faked a smile when she saw Merrick standing there. Merrick had a smiled on his face but it turned to a frown when he saw Shego was crying. Shego noticed Merrick's look change and waved Merrick into the room.

After Merrick followed Shego into the living room, he stood and looked down at Shego sitting in the chair. He didn't say anything but stared at Shego with a sad depressed look. Shego looked back up at him and faked another smile. Merrick sighed after seeing the smile and sat beside Shego. They looked at one another while trying to think what to say. Finally Merrick broke the silence by asking, "Sheila, your not down about me not coming back earlier?"

"Who said I was down," Shego stated while trying to sound like she wasn't sad.

Merrick half chuckled and said, "Sheila, we been around one another long enough for me to read what your thinking. Me not returning earlier was bad news for you and you know I have to continue the war."

"Yes, I'm afraid of losing you in it," Shego stated as she turned and wrapped her arms around Merrick then hugging him.

Merrick chuckled again and stated while he hugged Shego back, "Don't worry the kids are coming along to make sure I come back."

"What? Why would they do that," Shego questioned as she released her grip on Merrick and looked up at him.

"Well, because I visited them before I came here. They found out about my plan and insisted on coming," Merrick stated as he looked into Shego's eyes.

"Well, if their going I am too," Shego said while looking back into Merrick's eye.

"No, Sheila. I couldn't allow you to come too," Merrick stated but saw a determination in Shego's eyes. When he saw that, he sighed and looked away from Shego.

"I'm going and you're going to do nothing about it," Shego stated as she put a hand on Merrick face and forced him to look at her.

When Merrick was forced to look at Shego, he grinned and stated, "You were always strong willed and I loved that about you. I knew you would try to come along before I even came here. I hoped though you stay behind and I thought about not telling you I was leaving."

"Yes, and I would hurt you when you came back, if you came back," Shego said while faking another smile.

Merrick laughed at the threat and stated, "Well, you finally can if you go along."

"What you mean," Shego said with a puzzled look on her face.

Merrick chuckled again and said,"In order for you to come along, you have to become an orie. I won't let you go without you being ready to fight."

"Oh, well alright. Let me see how it is to be you," Shego said while shrugging her shoulders.

"Ok, but I hate to see you guys go through the pain. I met you at the hospital around noon. Hopefully by then you all will let me go on my own," Merrick said with a sober tone and frowned as he got up to leave.

"Well, I'll meet you there," Shego stated as she watched Merrick leave.

Shego sat there after Merrick left while realizing what she just agreed to and was going to face death with Merrick. She didn't care as long as she was with Merrick. If death took him, she hoped it did for her too. Her life changed in so short of a time span and life without Merrick would be like she said it would. Nothing, her old life was gone now and she wanted the new life she was living to continue. If it didn't, Shego knew she would give up on life just like she did while Merrick was laying in the hospital. This time Shego knew she'll see Merrick dead before she believed it. He already was dead twice she thought only for him to show up again. He won't fool her again.

* * *

Around noon, Kim and Ron walked into the hospital on the base. They were both nervous and started to be unsure if they wanted to help Merrick as much as they thought they did. It was one thing to help around the base but to get involved in a war. This time they knew they had to kill somebody because everyone else would be counting on them to if they had to face the choice.

As they neared a nurse's station, they saw Shego in her dragon skin suit standing there propped up against a wall by the station. When the couple neared Shego, Shego turned and looked at them with a depressed look while something shiny laying on her neck. They then knew Merrick had talked to her because of her look. They however didn't know why she was in the hospital.

"Well, we're surprised to see you here, Shego," Kim stated when Ron and she got to Shego. Kim then eyed the ring laying on Shego neck and smiled.

_Well, Merrick got good taste. Seems Shego is proud of that ring, I know I would be,_ Kim then thought as she continued to smile at Shego.

"Yeah, I'm here for the same reason you two are," Shego said in a sober tone as she looked from the couple down to the floor.

"Oh, Merrick going to let you come along," Ron asked while he looked toward the nurse's station and saw two nurse ories looking back at him. Ron smiled at them then turned his look back to Shego standing in front of him.

"Yes, buffoon. He knew I would before he said anything to me," Shego stated after she let out an annoyed sigh.

"Hey, guess what Merrick asked me when he visited us today," Ron then questioned with a smile on his face.

Shego let out another sigh and asked flatly, "What buffoon?"

"He wants me to be the best man for you two's wedding," Ron stated with a grin.

Shego snapped her head up then and stared at Ron. This reaction caused Ron to back up from Shego and he about turned to run away from her.

Shego's look relaxed then as she smiled and said, "Well, he's already planning it. Seems he can't keep it a secret, course he never could the last time either."

"We're sorry Shego. We didn't know you wanted it kept secret," Kim said softly.

"Don't worry about it. If I didn't want people to know I wouldn't be wearing the ring this way," Shego said with a smile as she reached up and picked the ring up then let it drop back down on her neck.

"Oh, so did he ask you during the dance," Kim stated with a smile then.

Shego just smiled and shook her head then stated, "No, he didn't ask me last night. He asked me long ago and we were going to get married after we graduate. Course before we could I made the stupid decision to run off and be evil."

"Well, now you could," Kim said as she watched Shego pick the ring up again and stared at it.

"Yeah," Shego stated in a sad whisper. "I wish he hurry up so we can get on with this," Shego then said as she dropped the ring again and looked past the couple to see Merrick coming into the hospital.

Shego smiled at him but Merrick kept a sad look on his face even after Shego smiled at him. He walked all the way to Shego and the couple with his helmet tuck under one of his arms while still having the sad look and said nothing after he stood by them.

"What's wrong?" Kim asked after she wondered why Merrick looked so gloom.

"I was hoping to see none of you here," Merrick said in a sad tone as he looked at the floor.

"Why is that," Ron questioned then as he looked at Merrick.

"I don't want to see any of you go through the pain of becoming an orie," Merrick said then as he looked up at them.

"Look, Mal. We're going even if it means enduring a little pain," Shego said as she stopped propping against the wall.

Merrick looked at Shego with sad eyes after her statement then looked away from them.

"It won't be a little pain," Merrick then stated as he started walking by them.

Shego and the couple watched Merrick pass by them and turn to head down another hall. He then looked back at them and waved them to follow him. Shego and the couple followed Merrick down this hall and right into a large room at the end of the hall.

The room had several bed into it and every bed had straps attached to them. Merrick stopped in front of Shego and the pair when he got in this room then turned and looked at them. He looked at them with sad eyes and asked, "You all sure you want this?"

"Yes, Merrick. If we have to go through this to save the world, so be it," Kim stated as she looked at Merrick with pity. She knew he was still trying to protect them.

"Well, have a seat on a bed and Dr. Taka be here in a minute to start," Merrick stated with a sad tone as he pointed at the beds behind him.

After they sat on a bed, they watched Merrick looking at the floor with a depressed look on his face. As Ron watched him, he thought of something that might cheer Merrick up.

"Umm, Mer. Will I finally get one of those suits you got," Ron questioned with a smile on his face.

Merrick looked up at Ron then chuckle and said, "No, kid. You get one of these." Merrick then picked up a closed fist and beat the chest of his suit.

"Oh, I was hoping to get one of the others," Ron stated while sounding disappointed.

"I already said, kid. You don't want one. You never survive the nano injection for one. As I said, they refined the project. You still will get nanos but they will only make you a better fighter. Course they will heal you if you get injured and keep you from getting sick too. You all can go back to your normal selves if you decide to. If you request it, we'll can give you an anti-nano shot. I however can't be normal again. My version was different. I can't get rid of my nanos of by any shot. These suits we wear take care of everything else," Merrick stated with a tone showing he was starting to feel better.

"I see, well I kinda have a fear of needles," Ron stated while he started to get nervous.

Merrick chuckled again but his smile faded and he said, "There's one problem. You all have to be in a rage before your given an injection. The problem is, I'm concerned about two of you. Shego and kid. If Shego is ticked too far, she could hurt us all. That goes for the kid too but getting the kid mad enough will be hard."

Shego laughed for a second and said, "Don't worry, Mal. I learned to control my anger unlike you have."

Merrick laughed at Shego statement and was about to say something but stopped when Dr. Taka and James walked into the room.

Dr. Taka looked at Merrick and shook her head as she passed him. She then walked over to Shego and the couple.

"Well, Miss Shego, seems you couldn't keep Merrick in his room. That's ok. I knew he try to get up again eventually. Course I understand why he didn't want to stay there by himself," the doctor stated with a smile on her face as she opened a cabinet behind the bed Shego was sitting at.

"Yeah, sorry doc. I wanted to eat breakfast," Merrick said with laughter in his voice.

"So, these are the new recruits. So how did you get them to volunteer," James questioned as he looked at Merrick.

"They said if I went off, their going too," Merrick stated as his sad look returned.

"I see, well they be a good addition," James stated as he walked to a chair that was in the room.

"Yeah," Merrick whispered as he turned his look to the floor.

After a few seconds, Dr. Taka pulled out three vials filled with a green liquid that was glowing and went over to another part of the room. She came back with three needles with the vials in them. She looked at Shego and the couple for a second then asked, "So whose first?"

"I be," Ron stated with a scared look on his face.

When Ron said that, Kim and Shego looked at him with a surprised look. Ron however was fix into his scared look and didn't notice the doctor rolling up the sleeve on his shirt.

"Ok, Mister Stoppable, we have to strap you down. Now are you mad," Taka stated as she helped Ron lay down and started straping him to the bed.

"Sorry...doc, no," Ron said as he stared at the ceiling.

"Well, you better get mad and tell me when you are so I can inject you," Taka stated as she finished straping Ron and picked up a needle.

"I can't get mad because I'm so scared," Ron said was he turned his head to look at the needle.

Merrick sighed when Ron said that and looked up at Ron. He then said, "Kid, forgive me. That Rufus was just a stupid rodent that died because he was sick of you."

"What! How dare you say that," Ron screamed with anger taking over as he struggled to get out of the straps.

All Merrick did was sighed again and said in a depressed tone, "Doc, now."

At the command, Taka pushed the needle into Ron's arm and injected the green liquid into Ron's veins. Ron however didn't notice it because he was in a rage now from what Merrick said. After a second, Ron stopped fighting and started moaning in pain. Then his moaning got louder to the point he was screaming. Ron then went limp and silent as if he passed out.

Merrick however was turned from Ron when he was injected. Merrick didn't want to watch. Shego and Kim were scared at Ron's screaming from the pain. They seen what Merrick was talking about then but neither wanted Ron to the the only one. When Taka walked up to Kim then, Kim thought about what Drakken and Shego did during prom night. It sent her in a rage again just thinking about it but after she felt the needle, her thoughts clouded and her entire body rocked in pain.

Kim screamed just like Ron did and passed out like Ron did too. As Kim passed out , Taka was standing beside Shego. Shego couldn't think of anything to make her mad. She was too happy with what happened last night and that was all she kept thinking of. She was afraid to tell Merrick she couldn't get mad because she saw Merrick could think up something awful to make her mad even if it wasn't true. She sighed then and said, "Mal, make me mad."

Merrick looked at her with sad eyes and sighed while he looked at the floor when he said, "Sheila, forgive me but everything I ever said to you was a lie. I don't love you."

Shego knew Merrick was lying but it helped because her emotions kicked in. Just hearing Merrick say he didn't love her, scorned her and being scorned, she went into a frenzy. The more her anger grew, the more she felt her powers growing. She began to remember what it felt like to use her powers to their full potential. As Shego was injected, her hands lit and glowed brighter than they ever have. When Shego started screaming, her eyes started glowing green.

Shego could no longer control her powers as she started to pass out. Before she went unconscious, she felt herself fire plasma from her hands and heard something crash into a wall.

* * *

Shego woke staring at the ceiling and for a second she wonder why she was laying there. Then she remembered and sat straight up in bed. She looked toward where Kim and Ron were at and saw them sitting in bed too. They were looking at their hands and to each other. Shego then noticed their eyes were pale blue just like Merrick's. She then wondered if her's were the same way.

"Welcome back," Shego heard a voice say but it sounded like someone was whispering in her ear.

When she turned to look at the voice, her vision went from blurry to cystal clear in seconds. She saw better than she ever had all her life. As Shego's eyes passed the doorway they all came in, she saw an indention in the wall beside the door. It looked like someone was thrown there causing the indention. She stopped and looked at the indention for a second then caught movement beside her. She snapped her head to the movement to see Merrick sitting in a chair.

Shego noticed Merrick had a deep pit in the middle of his, orie suit, chest plate and it looked like something had melted the pit there. Seeing this caused a puzzled face to show across Shego's face. Merrick stared back at her with a sad look on his face.

Then Shego questioned,"What happened to you, Mal."

Merrick sighed and said, "I was afraid getting you mad would cause you to use your powers. Luckily you passed out before they went to their full potential. Your blast went right through my orie shield and struck me. Course I could have used my exos suit but its still turned off."

"Mal, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to," Shego stated back with a sad look on her face too.

"Don't worry, I'm ok," Merrick stated as he stood up.

"Still, I could have killed you," Shego said as she covered her face with her hands.

Merrick sighed and stated, "It take more than that to kill me. Please, Shego forget what happened."

When Shego uncovered her face because of what Merrick just said, she showed she was tearing up. In the next second, her eyes stopped tearing up when a strange feeling came over her. It was as if she felt like a teenager again. Full of energy and strength. She then turned her look to her hands as the feeling washed over her.

"I feel funny," Ron said with laughter in his voice.

Dr. Taka walked up to Ron then and started checking his vitals. After checking them, Taka nodded to Ron and said in french, "Your ok. Well, you are for being abnormal."

"I am," Ron questioned as he watched the doctor go over to Kim to check her.

Merrick laughed at Ron's question which caused Ron to look at him with a confused look.

"What's so funny Mer," Ron then asked while the confusion continued.

"You just answered the doc but she talked to you in french," Merrick said with a smile on his face.

"Yeah so," Ron said while getting even more confused.

"Think, kid. Do you know french," Merrick sat as he walked up to Ron.

Ron went wide eyed went he got what Merrick was talking about.

"So, I can understand any language now," Ron said with excitement.

"Yes, but speaking it you have to learn. That won't be too hard to do. In a day you can speak another language," Merrick said as he turned and watch the doctor check Shego.

After a minute, Shego and the couple looked at one another then to Merrick. He was smiling at them. They then knew how it felt to be like him. It was strange to them because they all felt like they could take on the world and they wanted see what it really was like to be an orie.

"Mal, can we go and try out being an orie somewhere," Shego stated as she got off the bed with ease.

"Yes, you all can but first you all need a suit," Merrick said was he walked to the other end of the room. On this side of the room were other doors leading to somewhere.

"We get one?" Ron questioned with excitement.

"Yes, now go into these rooms and put them on. I'll explain everything then and you can go through a gladiator challenge if you want," Merrick said with a smile.

"I'm not sure about the gladiator thing but where's the suits," Ron stated as he ran across the room.

Merrick chuckled again as Ron went into one of the room. Kim then went into one of the rooms but nearly tore the door off the hinges as she tried to open the door.

She stopped and smiled back at Merrick and stated, "Sorry, new to this."

"It's ok. You'll learn you strength," Merrick said with a smile as he watched her go into the room.

Merrick turned back around after Kim was in the room and saw Shego standing right at him. She wasn't smiling but looked sad.

"Please, Shego. I'm ok. Get you a suit on and we'll go have some fun," Merrick said with a smile.

"Your not calling me my real name now," Shego said in a depressed tone.

"I'm not because the kids could hear me saying it right now," Merrick said while faking a smile.

"Oh, sorry Mal. It just, I'm feeling your scared of me now," Shego as she passed Merrick to go into one of the rooms.

"Shego, I'm not scared of you killing me but scared of you finally being able to hurt me," Merrick said with a real smile.

Shego laughed at the statement and went into the room with a real smile. Later Shego and the couple came back out of the rooms with a orie suit on. They all stood there after they came out and started making fist with their gloved hands while looking at their hands. It was strange to them that a heavy suit like they were wearing felt so light. Merrick was smiling at them as he watched them.

Ron then asked, "Why don't we have helmets?"

"Well, you got to get a rank first. You have to get those through a challenge. Now time to explain a few things, the suits are linked to your nanos while you wear them. The suits are not bulletproof but that is why you got a shield to protect you. Anything faster than a punch will turn them on but the draw back is anything slower won't. So don't think the shield will protect you all the time. You can turn it on anytime you want by thinking it on but don't over use it because you can burn it out. You can cloak by pressing the first button on your console attached your wrist. Don't over use it because you can burn it out as well. You can also turn it on by thinking. The nanos also let you to use a radio without one. All you got to do is press your temple like you all seen me do. You just have to think of who you want to talk to and then press your temple. That's it. I explain the helmet when you get a rank. Now you all are ories. You have to follow my orders like the other ories but only when the others are around. When we are alone you don't have to listen to me if you don't want to," Merrick said while smiling the whole time.

"Well, that's not as diffcult as I thought," Ron said while he fooled with the console on his wrist. In the next instant, Ron's shield came on and he disappeared.

"Alright, kid. Don't mess around with that suit," Merrick said while shaking his head.

"Sorry, umm how you turn this off," Ron said as he walked toward Merrick with the shield still on.

"Kid! Think it off," Merrick said right before Ron walked right into Merrick.

* * *

Ron turned his shield off but after he walked into Merrick with it on. Merrick was thrown across the room when the shield touched him. Merrick got back up then and looked right at Ron as he reappeared. Ron however had a scared look on his face because Merrick was looking at him with a mad look. When Merrick saw Ron's look, he started laughing and motioned everyone to him.

"I'm sorry Mer," Ron stammered out when he got to Merrick.

"That's ok. I be the one to control your challenge," Merrick said with a smile.

"So what, we go through the challenge now," Kim stated with the hope to get in a fight again. She missed how it felt to be in the heat of battle against even Shego.

"Yes, you all head to the arena and I met you there," Merrick said with a smile.

"Well, ok," Kim stated as she left the room with Ron and Shego following her out.

They looked back to the room and saw Merrick looking at them through the doorway. He was smiling at them and waving them on. They nodded back at him and took off running. They were surprised how easy it was for them to run. It was like they weren't even running because they didn't feel any fatigue from running but they were running faster than they ever had before.

* * *

After they got to the arena, no one was around but James. He led them to the arena door and waved them in as he left them standing there. As they neared the door, it opened for them and they stepped inside. When the they entered, a feeling of being small overcomed them as they stared up at the empty stands that surrounded them.

They then wondered if Merrick felt the same way when he came into the arena. As they neared the middle of the arena, they all started hearing a voice talking to them. This surprised them and they all looked around the arena. As they looked around, they heard someone laughing then and they listened close to the laughter then. They realized it was James talking to them and laughing at their reaction.

"Kids, relax. I'm up here in the control room. Remember you all are ories now. You can hear me talking to you without being right beside you," James stated then after he stopped laughing.

Kim then pressed her temple like Merrick does and stated, "Sorry, James just new to this."

They heard James laughing again then stated, "Every orie reacts the was you three did. Don't worry about it."

They looked up at the control room then and smiled at James. They then spaced out from one another waiting for their challenge. However, nothing happened for a second then Merrick appeared standing right in front of them. Merrick had his helmet back on and was wearing a new orie suit. He stood where he appeared at and stared right at them.

Merrick then raised a hand and snapped his fingers. As if a cue, three exos came out of a door behind him and ran right up to him. They stopped then when they got to Merrick and looked at Shego and the pair standing across from them. Merrick then walked to the side so he would be out of the way of the exos, Shego, and the pair. After he was out of the way, he took off his helmet and threw it down on the floor beside him.

"These are your sparring partners. The exos will not attack you in this first fight, we like ories to get use to their new strength," Merrick stated as he looked at Shego and the couple.

"So like, we just beat them to a pulp," Kim asked while getting in a fighting stance.

"Yes," Merrick stated with laughter.

"Alright, but was hoping for a real fight," Kim said as she rushed the exos in front of her.

"Be careful of what you wish for," Merrick said as Kim reached the exos and drove her fist through the exos' chest.

Kim stood there wide eyed as she had her hand showing showing out of the back of the exos. Kim then ripped her hand out of the exos and raised her hands up looking at them as the exos fell in front of her. She looked at Merrick then and Merrick was smiling at her. She then turned her head and saw Shego rushing her Exos.

Shego reached her exos and uppercutted the exos in the head. When Shego punch connected, the head of the exos was knocked off and went spinning into the air as sparks shot from the neck. Shego stepped back after she seen the head come off and looked at her hands too.

Ron, however, walked up to his exos and with one finger pushed the exos in the chest. The exos fell on its back and laid there. When Ron did this, Merrick sighed and walked to the head of Ron's exos. Merrick looked at Ron for a second then down at the exos as he raised a leg up over the head of the exos. He then smashed the head of the exos with his boot and looked back up at Ron while shaking his head.

"Kid, you need to learn to fight," Merrick said as he stepped back from the three of them.

"Well, I want a real challenge too," Ron stated while smiling back at Merrick.

Merrick laughed at Ron's statement and Shego and the couple heard James laughing as well.

"Why are you two laughing," Kim questioned while being puzzled.

"You all want a challenge," Merrick said with a smile then he pressed his temple and said, "James, they want a challenge."

"Well, captain. They'll get one," James said back which Shego and the pair heard.

"Well, James. Bring it on then," Shego then said as she pressed her temple.

"Miss Shego, the challenge you all will face next, is the hardest for any orie," James said with laughter.

"It's not Cripo," Ron questioned while pressing his temple and having a worried look on his face.

"No, much worse. Its a tradition for all new ories to face the captain," James then stated sounding like he was about to kill over from laughter.

* * *

"Is he serious," Shego stated while she stared at Merrick.

"Yes, he is. We are as good as the weakest link but I go easy on all of you until you get use to being ories," Merrick stated with a smile as he went into a Hap Ki Do fighting stance.

"Merrick, we don't want to fight you," Kim said while shaking her head.

"Sorry, Kim, you have to. All you have to do is land a blow on me. I'll start with kid first," Merrick said while motioning Ron to him.

Ron however hesitated and looked at Kim and Shego. He then walked slowly to Merrick and stood in front of him while staring at him. Merrick stared back and went out of his fighting stance. Merrick then sighed at shook his head.

"Kid, don't cause me to make you mad again. I want you to attack me," Merrick said with a sad tone.

"Mer, I don't want to fight you," Ron said as he look down at the floor below him.

Merrick sighed then stated, "I was right about Rufus dying because he was sick of you."

Ron darted his look back up at Merrick and anger showed across Ron's face. Ron then screamed,"How dare you!" and swung a punch at Merrick's head. Merrick dodged the punch and laughed at Ron.

The laughter sent Ron into a rage and he went after Merrick. He swung another punch at Merrick then he tried to kick Merrick in the chest. Merrick dodged both and continue to laugh at Ron. Ron then followed Merrick all over the arena trying to hit Merrick. Merrick kept dodging every punch and kick. Merrick never tried to hit Ron once but did throw Ron to the ground a few times. Every time Ron was thrown down he got back up after he punched the ground and came at Merrick again. Merrick continued to laugh at Ron as they fought. After they fought for over thirty minutes, Ron gave out and collapsed on his back. Ron never could hit Merrick but it surprised him that he fought like he did for so long.

When Ron collapsed, Merrick walked up to Ron and smiled down at him and stated, "You did good, kid. Sorry about what I said earlier. Hope everything is still ok between us."

"Thanks, and we still cool. Just don't say things like you did about Rufus," Ron said while smiling up at Merrick as he gasped for air.

"I won't. I promise," Merrick stated with a smile while showing no fatigue.

Merrick then turned from Ron laying there and started walking toward Kim and Shego. Shego and Kim had sat down during Ron and Merrick's fight and watched it. Kim was surprised how Ron fought. It was the first time she ever saw him fight like he did.

* * *

When Merrick got to Shego and Kim, he said,"Kim, your turn."

Kim jumped to her feet then thinking she could at least hit Merrick once. She took off running right at Merrick and leapt into the air. She came down at Merrick with a kick. Merrick sidestepped the kick and Kim went right by him. As Kim was about to land, she felt Merrick shove her in the back with a hand which caused her to lose her footing and made her roll on the ground.

When Kim stopped rolling, she stood right back up and looked at Merrick. Merrick however was smiling at her. Kim took off running and again tried to kick Merrick from the air. Again it resulted in Merrick dodging her and shoving her as she went by. This time after Kim rolled to a stop and got up, she rushed right at Merrick. Her punches and kicks were dodged just like Ron's were. She tried to flip over Merrick then, only for Merrick to catch her by the foot as she went up. Merrick pulled her down and threw her down on her tail. As Kim sat there, she looked up and saw Merrick was still smiling at her.

She jumped up to her feet and went after Merrick again. She could never hit Merrick and after a hour of fighting, she too gave up. During the fight, Merrick didn't try to hit her either, only dodged her attacks and threw her around a bit. She walked over to where Ron was still laying and collapsed beside him.

Merrick then walked up to both of them laying there and smiled at them.

"You both are good fighters but you lack focus," Merrick said as he looked down at them while still showing no fatigue.

"Well, you still got Shego to worry about," Kim said as she smiled up at him while she took deep breathes.

"Yeah, I know," Merrick stated in a sad tone as he left the pair laying there and headed toward Shego.

* * *

Shego stood up when she saw Merrick heading toward her. She didn't want to fight Merrick and made up her mind that it be hard for him to get her to fight him.

When Merrick got to Shego, he said with a smile on his face, "Shego, ready to dance."

"Mal, I really don't want to fight you," Shego said as she lowered her head to her chest.

Merrick laughed at her statement and said, "If you don't, the kids will know your real name."

"What you trying to do? Blackmailing me," Shego said as she looked up at Merrick seeing he was grinning ear to ear.

"Yes, I want you to fight. You have to learn how to control yourself now that your an orie. Besides, this is a chance for you to finally hurt me," Merrick said with his smile turning to a frown.

"Fine," Shego then stated with no tone in her voice as she rushed Merrick.

When Shego got to Merrick, he disappeared. She stopped where she was at then and looked with a blank stare at the spot where Merrick was. While Shego stared at the spot where Merrick was, Merrick reappeared right behind Shego and tapped on her shoulder. Shego spun around and tried to punch Merrick but he dodged the punch and disappeared again.

Shego then started stepping in a circle where she was and while she was circling around, Merrick appeared again right behind her as she was turning. Merrick started laughing then which caused Shego to spin around to face him. Shego stared at Merrick for a second then tried to kick Merrick in the chest. He dodged this kick by spinning to the side of Shego and grabbed Shego by the hand. While Merrick held Shego's hand he said with a smile, "Let's dance." He then picked up her hand and kissed it.

Shego looked at him for a second then growled as she swung her free hand at him. Merrick let go of Shego hand when he saw the punch coming and flipped back away from her. After Merrick landed on his feet, he waved Shego to him as he continued to smile at her. Shego lit up her hands then and shot at Merrick, only for Merrick to dodge the shot and motion Shego to him. Shego stared at Merrick for a second then charged Merrick. Shego tried to punch Merrick then tried to kick him when she got to him. Merrick dodged both and Shego continued her attack of punches and kicks. They traveled all around the arena then as Shego kept attacking while Merrick dodged them.

As they fought, Kim and Ron sat up and watch the fight. It looked like they were actually dancing even though Shego was trying to hurt Merrick. Merrick however was laughing while they fought as if he was enjoying the fight and Shego was smiling at Merrick as she tried to hit him. After a hour, Shego gave up and fell to her knees. While she knelt there gasping for air, Merrick walked up to her while still showing no signs of fatigue. When Merrick was right at her, Shego gave him an evil smirk and threw a punch at his chest.

To her surprise, her punch connected and she watched Merrick fly away from her then him landing on his back. The landing was hard enough for him to bounce on impact and flip over. After Shego watched this, she held up her hands and looked at them. She then looked back at Merrick with a sad look on her face as he got back up. Merrick however had a smile on his face as he got up and started walking toward Shego.

When Merrick got to her, he held out a hand to her and stated,"You little sneak." Shego then smiled at him and grasped his hand. Merrick then helped her up and held her hand as he turned to walk toward Kim and Ron. Shego followed along behind Merrick as he walked toward the couple.

* * *

When they got to the couple, Shego let go of Merrick's hand and sat down beside Kim. The three sitting there looked up at Merrick then as he was smiled at them. He then said, "Well, one out of three isn't bad. Do any of you want to try again?"

They all laughed for a second then looked at one another then nodded to one another. Merrick noticed this and a puzzled look came across his face.

"Well, Ron, Shego, think we can take him," Kim said as she looked back up at Merrick with a smile.

In the next instant, they jumped to their feet and got ready to fight. Merrick back up from them and smiled at them.

He then stated while chuckling, "Well, just bring it."

They did by charging him all at once. Merrick dodged kicks from Kim and Shego then dodged a punch Ron threw at him. Shego and the couple then had Merrick surrounded. They all laughed for a second then rushed Merrick. Merrick stood in the circle Shego and the couple made around him and blocked or dodged the kicks and punches thrown at him. For thirty minutes Merrick dodged the attacks then Merrick started to show he was getting tired. An attack that would have missed Merrick before would nearly hit him now.

Then it happened, Kim struck Merrick in the chest with a kick causing him to spin around to meet Ron's punch. Merrick staggered back from the punch right into Shego, who swept Merrick's feet out from under him. Merrick fell right on his back and looked up at the three standing over him smiling at him.

"Dog pile!" Ron screamed then as he jumped up into the air and Kim and Shego followed him by jumping on Merrick too.

The group then laughed and Merrick struggled to get out from under them as he laughed. Merrick managed to get out from under them after a minute but Kim held on to his foot. When Kim let go of his foot, it caused him to fall and roll. Merrick stood back up then after he rolled to see Shego and the couple were up too looking right back at him. They smiled at him and charged him again. Merrick smiled back and drew up his sword hilt. When the sword shown red, Shego and the couple slid to a stop and fell over one another.

As they land on the ground looking up at Merrick, Merrick laughed at them and he turned his sword back off as he stated, "You should know I wouldn't use it on you."

"Well, we seen what it could do," Shego said as she pushed Ron off her legs.

"Shego, you know I can't hurt any of you. I can't even will myself to fight back," Merrick said after he sighed.

"Yeah, you love your fiancé and you care about us," Kim said with a smile as she sat up.

"That's true. Now the challenge is over," Merrick stated then he went limp and fell on his back.

"Mal!?" Shego question after seeing Merrick fall down. She then jumped to her feet and ran up to Merrick with a scared look on her face.

* * *

Merrick started chuckling when he saw Shego standing over him then he said, "I'm just tired. That's the most fighting I have ever did."

"Well, you had me wondered for a second," Shego stated as she knelted down beside Merrick.

Merrick chuckled again and looked at Shego then said, "The only thing I hate about you being an orie is, you don't have those green eyes anymore."

Merrick's statement caused Shego to blush for a second then she smiled at Merrick. As Shego was smiling at Merrick, Kim and Ron got up and walked over to Shego and Merrick. When they got to Shego and Merrick, they sat down beside Merrick.

After few seconds, James came into the arena clapping his hands. After he got to them, he said, "Well, done. Not many ever touch Merrick but I see you all can work as a team."

"Yeah, James. So what rank you think they deserve," Merrick stated as he tried to sit up and finally sat up after Shego helped him. Merrick smiled at her for a second while she held him up then he looked up to James, waiting for his answer.

"Well, they can't be Lt's. We already found replacements for the two we lost. They don't need to be privates either. I guess sergeants would do for them," James said as he waved at three yellow ories that appeared in the main arena door.

The ories walked up to the group then while holding three green helmets. After they got to the group, they handed a helmet to Shego and the couple then they left the arena. Shego and the pair looked at the helmet for a second then looked at Merrick as if they were waiting for him to explain them.

"So, how do we put them on," Ron questioned while staring at the green eyes on his helmet.

"Well, just put them on like...James could you get my helmet. Its over there somewhere," Merrick stated while pretending to put a helmet on then pointing for James where his helmet was.

James went and got Merrick's helmet and tossed it to Merrick when he got back to the group. Merrick then turned the helmet in his hand then looked at the group.

"You put them on like this," Merrick stated as he put his helmet on causing air leak sounds and clicks come from him. Shego and the couple looked at him for a second then tried to put their helmets on. The same sounds that came from Merrick came from them as well. They looked around the room then to each other.

"As you can see, everything you see is green and black. Yeah, we over board with the colors. I still see red and black even without the helmet, James sees blue and black without his helmet too. You all better thanks James for not making you privates. Yellow and black been known to cause people to vomit in the helmets. Anyways, you see the same no matter the time of day. You'll know every ories' name because the helmet shows the names of the ories above them. The reason you can is because the suits you wear links with the helmet when your wearing them," Merrick said as he looked at the group showing their names above them while they sat there.

"I see Shego's name is Shego," Ron said with a dissappointed tone.

Merrick laughed at the statement then said, "Yes, kid, but I see her real name above her."

"It shows your name is captain," Kim then stated while she looked at Merrick with her glowing green eyes.

"Not for me, says Mal," Shego stated with laughter in her voice while she looked at Merrick.

Ron laughed the said, "Your showing favor, Mer. That shouldn't be right."

"Well, kid, I can when I want to. You won't know Shego real name unless she tells you and I'm captain to all of you when other ories are around," Merrick stated then he nodding up at James.

James, however, laughed at what Merrick said and he then turned to leave them in the arena. After James left, Shego helped Merrick up and started walking with him out of the arena. Kim and Ron however sat where they were and watched everyone leave. They then looked at one another.

* * *

"So, we got our wish," Kim stated as she started to get up.

"Yes, we have Kim. Just wish Rufus was here, I wonder what he would look like as an orie," Ron after he got up started following Kim out of the arena.

The thought of Rufus being an orie caused Kim to laugh. She knew Ron was being sincere but hearing him make a joke about Rufus without him crying was a major change for him. She was glad he could but she wondered if the nanos were the cause of it. She tried to remember what made her mad when she was injected with nanos but couldn't think of what it was.

_So, the nanos prevent bad memories. Wonder if that was the case for Merrick before he knew himself,_ Kim thought as Ron and she left the arena.

After they were outside the arena, they saw Merrick propped up against the wall across from them and Shego standing there with him while James was no where in sight.

"So, what now," Kim questioned while she watched Merrick.

"Well, we could go through weapons training but I'm not sure I can make it to the armory. I'm dead tired and its taking Shego here to help me around," Merrick stated as he pressed a button on his helmet so he could take it off again.

"We could do that later," Kim said hoping she could put off using weapons that kill people for another day.

"That's ok, but you all need to learn the weapons before you go into the field," Merrick then stated as he took of his helmet and handed it to Kim. Kim just looked at him for a second then tucked the helmet under her arm.

"I rather get it all over with," Shego said as she propped up on the wall beside Merrick and tried to take her helmet off too. She had to get Merrick to show her how before she got her helmet off and after she had the helmet off she handed it to Ron. Ron looked at it then did like Kim done, tuck it under his arm. Merrick chuckled at Shego asking for his help and after Shego had her helmet off then Ron was holding it, she reached back and punched Merrick in the shoulder. When Shego hit Merrick, he staggered away from her and fell down.

Shego jumped to her feet then and ran to Merrick laying on the floor. Merrick was laughing at what Shego done while he laid in the floor but Shego had a frown. As she knelt down to help Merrick up, he smiled up at her.

"Just like old times," Merrick said as Shego helped him up.

"Sorry, Mal. Forgot my strength and you being tired," Shego stated with a smile on her face.

"That's ok, now if you don't mind helping me to the armory. We can go over the weapons then you're free to go try out being a sergeant. You all will get a squad assigned to you later, so it be practice for you to tell privates what to do," Merrick said as he swung an arm over Shego's shoulders and poked Shego in the ribs with his free hand.

Shego jumped when she was poked in the side and looked at Merrick with a scowl then said with a smile, "Watch it, Mal. I could let you drop in the floor."

Merrick, however, just smiled at her and waved Kim and Ron to follow him and Shego. After they left the arena, Merrick pointed at a building that had several radar dishes on its roof. Shego and the couple then looked at the building and Merrick nodded to Shego to head to the building. All around this building were strange vehicles that resembled a humvee but was larger with armor all over it and had no windows on its sides. The vehicles also had a tank turret on the top of them and ories were loading them up with equipment.

* * *

When they got to the building, two yellow ories saluted Merrick and stepped out of the doorway. As Shego and the pair passed the ories as they went into the building, the ories saluted them too. This caused Shego to smile and the couple to stare at the ories as they went into the building. After they were in the building, lights in the building came on. When the lights came on, they showed that the group was in a large room with weapon lockers all along the walls.

Merrick pointed to one of the lockers then and Shego helped him over to the locker. When they got to the locker, Merrick took his arm off Shego's shoulders and with his free hand, propped himself up against the locker. He then limped over to the locker's door and opened the locker. After the locker was opened, Shego and the couple saw strange looking rifles inside. Merrick picked up one of the rifles and turned to look at Shego and the couple while he held it in his hands.

"This is called the Ripper. It gets its name for a reason. It can fire over a 100 rounds in less than ten seconds if you held the trigger down that long. Its what sergeants and privates carry into the field. You all will get one. Now be careful firing this. The bullets are sabots, designed to shoot through anything even my exos suit, the drum attached holds 150 rounds. More than enough if you aim right," Merrick said with a smile as he handed the Ripper to Shego.

Shego looked at the gun with a surprised, scared look and then slung it on her shoulder while Merrick turned back around to the locker. He then pulled two more Rippers out and handed them to Kim and Ron. They looked at their guns for a second then slung them over their shoulder too.

"Hey, cap. You mean we don't get one of those laser weapons," Ron questioned as he looked around the room.

Merrick chuckled at the questioned the stated, "No, kid. You get one of those when your made a Lt but I hope you don't stay an orie that long."

"Oh, I was just hoping to try one out," Ron then said in a disappointed tone.

"Well, kid. The laser weapons are designed to cut through about anything and if your not careful you'll end up cutting off your leg or something," Merrick said as he stood up on his own.

Shego walked up to Merrick then but Merrick waved her off and stated, "I might be able to manage now. I finally rested a little. Now on to the firing range. Have to see how good of a shot you all are."

"You actually let ories shoot these things inside," Kim questioned as they followed Merrick across the room.

"Well, yes. The ranges have several layers of concrete and composites to keep the bullets from going outside," Merrick said with a laugh as he went through a door on the opposite side of the room they came in at.

After Shego and the couple followed Merrick through the door, they saw the range was like any other gun range they ever saw but the only difference was their targets were exos suits hanging up a 100 yards down the range. Merrick had walked to a shooter's lane as the group came into the range and he had a Ripper laying already on the floor below him. Merrick picked up the gun then and turned his head back at Shego and the pair. He smiled at them then and turned his look back at the range.

Merrick then flipped the safe off and knelted down. He brought the gun to his shoulder and eased his finger on the trigger. Shego and the couple watched Merrick take a deep breathe and in the next instant Merrick pulled the trigger on the Ripper. As the gun fired, the room echoed gun blasts that couldn't be counted. Shego and the pair watched the gun blasts, trying to count the shots. It was no use, the gun fired so fast that they couldn't even count the shell hulls the gun spat out. After a few seconds, the gun stopped firing and clicking sounds came from the gun.

Shego and the couple watched Merrick stand back up and he started laughing after he was standing. He turned his look to them then while showing a smile on his face and pointed at the target he shot. Shego and the pair looked at the target and saw the exos target was ripped in half at the waist and the lower half was laying on the ground. This display surprised them and they thought about the gun they had on their back.

They had a very destructive weapon slung on their shoulders that could tear an exos apart. As they looked at the target, Merrick walked up to them with his Ripper still in his hands. Merrick didn't seem as surprised as they were and he even chuckled at their reactions. He then motioned them to get in a firing lane and they moved to the lanes while they felt unsure of using the gun slung on their shoulders.

"Alright, its better if you all kneel. It will help with you aim. Hold the guns tight to you or you have the thing flying out of your hands," Shego and the pair heard Merrick saying behind them as they stood in the lanes.

Shego and the pair took the guns off their shoulders then and knelt down like Merrick told them to do. Merrick then walked up to Ron and nodded to him as he laid his gun down. Ron was looking over the gun because he was having trouble finding the safety when Merrick nodded to him. When Merrick noticed this, he knelt down beside Ron and showed him where the safety was. He then helped Ron bring the gun to his shoulder after Ron flipped the safety off and whispered, "Kid, just take a deep breathe and look at the target through the scope."

Ron did as he was told but held his breathe as he placed his finger on the trigger. Merrick sighed when he noticed Ron holding his breathe and whispered, "Just breathe, kid."

Ron nodded to Merrick then as he started breathing again and peered into the gun's scope. He saw the scope had a red X for its sight and he lined it up on the exos suit. Ron took another deep breathe and released it as he pulled the trigger. To his surprise, Ron saw sparks flying everywhere on the exos. He continued holding the trigger down while he fought to keep the X on the exos and he eventually got the hang of the recoil. After a few seconds, Ron's gun started clicking like Merrick's did. When Ron heard this, he let off the trigger and brought his gun down.

Ron then looked up at Merrick, who was smiling back at him. Merrick then nodded to Ron and said, "You did good for your first time, kid. Don't think that exos while cause us anymore problems."

After Ron heard what Merrick said to him, he looked back at his target. The exos was swiss cheese and Ron managed to take both its eyes out. Ron laughed at what he did and asked, "Cap, can I do that again."

"Sure, after the ladies had a whack at it," Merrick said as he turned and headed to Kim.

Kim, however, watched Merrick show Ron where the safety was and had her's off already. When Merrick got to Kim, she nodded to him and brought her gun up while pointing it at her target. She took a deep breathe and pulled the trigger. She caught on quick how to handle the recoil and got creative. Kim fired in burst as she took off arms and legs of the exos. Before her ammo ran dry, Kim emptied rest of the drum right into the chest of the exos. She then brought her gun back down and looked up at Merrick. He just nodded and stated, "You sure know how to handle a gun being its your first time firing one. I would have sworn you have fired a gun before if I didn't know better."

Kim laughed at Merrick statement as he passed her on his way to Shego. Shego already had her gun up after Kim stopped firing and Merrick chuckled when he saw this. Shego smiled at Merrick when he laughed then turned her look back at her target. She eased her finger over the trigger and pulled it. It took her a second to get use to the gun's reaction but when she did, she aimed right up the middle of the exos, hoping she could split the target in half. Before she succeed in halving the exos, she ran out of ammo. Shego had a disappointed look on her face when that happened but smiled at what she done to her target. She then looked back at Merrick while she lowered her gun.

Merrick smiled at her and said, "You and guns just mix for some reason."

Shego smiled and blushed at what Merrick said and she then stood back up.

As Kim and Ron stood as well, Merrick started to say, "If you all want to go again, just...," but he was stopped by James running into the room.

The reason Merrick stopped speaking was because James came running into the room with a shocked look on his face.

* * *

"What's wrong," Merrick stated with a puzzled look as he watched James coming to him.

"Captain, we got a stitch," James stated as he stopped walking and his face turned grim.

"Out with it already, James," Merrick then stated while getting impatient.

"We have just gotten an urgent message from Wade Load. The exos had besieged his tower and are now entering it," James stated while he turned to leave and motioned everyone to follow him.

"Oh no, why would they be after Wade," Kim stated with a scared look as they followed James out of the rifle range.

"One of two reasons. To get the blueprints of our suits or to bait the three of you into mounting a rescue," Merrick said as he turned and took his helmet from Kim.

"Wait! Why would Wade have the blueprints for these suits," Ron questioned as Shego took her helmet from him.

"He designed them," James hollered back at them as he left the armory.

"He did? That means he knew about the ories," Kim stated with a suprised look as they also left the building.

"He knew everything but who was leading the ories," Merrick said with a smile as he put his helmet back on.

After everyone was outside, James motioned them to follow him again and he then took off running across the base toward another building with radar dishes on top of it. Merrick, Shego, and the couple followed James to the building and right inside of it. The room they came into had monitors along every wall and ories sitting at computers in front of them. The ories were working at their keyboards as videos kept playing on the screens around them.

The group followed James over to another hologram table. On the table was Wade's tower and the table showed there was a fight going on around the outside of the building.

"What is happening," Merrick questioned as he watched the hologram fight.

"Wade hit the panic button when the exos manage to enter the building. It caused the Calfornia National Guard to respond as well as GJ agents. Wade managed to only save two of his employees before the exos gained access to the whole tower. Wade is now in his safe room but even he don't know how long he can stay there before the exos get into the room. The NG rolled up the streets toward the tower only to meet the exos waiting for them. The NG has made three assaults already but they won't be able to make another if they take casualties like they sustained so far. The GJ's tried to retake the tower via the roof. That plan has failed and contact has been lost with the GJ's," James stated while shaking his head.

Merrick sighed and looked over the battle. He then looked up at James and stated, "What's the exos troop count."

"At least a company. Well, that's what Wade has stated because it would take that many to get pass his automated defenses," James said as he went over to a monitor that showed the actual battle waging.

NG soldiers were running toward the tower while tanks followed them. When they got closer to the tower, gun flashes and rockets were seen coming from the towers as NG soldiers fell to the ground and tanks blew up. James sighed at the sight of this and turned his look back to Merrick.

Merrick, however, had his head down like he was thinking. This dormant Merrick caused Kim and Ron to panic.

"Merrick, you got to do something," Kim stated while she started to get nervous.

"Yeah, cap. Wade is our friend," Ron said with a scared look on his face while he watched the hologram battle.

Merrick rose his head up then and looked at Kim and Ron with his blood red eyes. He then stated, "Kids, I know. I said everyone close to you were safe. I thought Wade was because of him being at that tower. I never figured the exos were crazy enough to try and take it."

"Well, Merrick, please do something besides stand here," Kim stated in a high pitched voice showing she was worried about Wade.

"James! Get my platoon ready. I have to make sure everyone close to the kids is safe," Merrick said as he turned his look to James.

James saluted Merrick but stated, "It will take over 30 minutes to get all of them assembled."

"Fine, I only need three fire teams. Let Leon handle one and another let one of the new Lt's handle. Tell them to take griffins and load them into transports. They are to assualt the tower from the ground while I take the third team and try from the roof," Merrick said as he turned to leave the building.

"Understood, captain," James stated as he pressed his temple.

"Wait, Merrick. I'm going too. Wade is our friend and this personal," Kim stated as she followed Merrick out.

"If Kim's going I am too," Ron said as started to leave as well.

Hearing what the couple said, Merrick turned around and faced them while he shook his head.

"Look, kids. This is a dangerous mission. I can't let either of you be involved," Merrick stated while he continued to shake his head.

"Cap, this is not your choice. We wanted to help and we're going to," Ron said with confidence.

Merrick chuckled at Ron's statement then said, "Alright, follow me. You both are now part of my fire team."

Before they left, Shego stopped them by stating, "If their going, I am too."

Merrick shook his head then while he looked through the door leading outside. He then turned and looked at Shego. Merrick, however, knew he couldn't change her mind and sighed as he motioned her to follow them.

* * *

After they were outside, they saw three transports were already outside. Vehicles like they saw outside the armory were loading into two of the transports as green and yellow ories ran into the third one. Merrick took off running then to the transport that ories, by themselves, were loading into.

When Merrick got there, he motioned Shego and the couple into the transport as he looked at the griffins being loaded. He then gave a thumbs up to the crew ories standing by the other transport and motioned the crew ories standing beside him into the transport. After the crew ories and Merrick were inside the transport, the cargo door shut behind Merrick as he pressed his temple.

"Alright, Leon and Nick, you are to drop a griffin at the four roads that lead to the tower and precede to the tower. You guys are the bait. We're going to try and take the tower from the roof. Be careful and leave no one behind," Merrick then said as he pressed his temple and as he reached up to grab a rein above him with is free hand.

Shego and the couple heard two, "Rogers," after they sat down right beside the cargo door of the transport and felt their transport lift off the ground.

As they hovered off the ground, Merrick said, "Pass the ammo around. We're going to need it."

Shego and the couple help the passing around of ripper drums until all 20 of them had one. Shego and the pair then took their guns off their shoulders and took off their empty drum then threw them to the floor. They then put the new drum in its slot and when they did a clicking sound came from the gun.

After all the ories loaded their guns, they held the guns in front of them and looked up at Merrick. Merrick, however, had his head down as he held onto the rein. He then looked up at the ories after he noticed everyone of them were staring at him. He sighed before he spoke to them.

"We are going in hot. We are going to face a company of exos mostly by ourselves. We are on a rescue mission so find a man by the name Wade Load. However, kill any exos you see. Kim, your my second in command due to the first sergeant being in one of the other transports," Merrick said as he looked over the ories then to Kim when he told her, she was his XO.

Kim couldn't believe Merrick just gave her such a title. It was one thing to follow along with the rest of the ories but if Merrick became absent, she was in charge. She has never led men into a battle with such deadly repercussions if she made a mistake. Kim knew deep down there was a reason behind Merrick's decision.

As Kim looked over the ories she might have to led, everyone in the transport felt it moved foward and take off in a straight direction. After the transport was on its way, Merrick turned and pressed a button to open the cargo door. When the door started lowering, everyone in the transport saw that they were already outside the base and the two other transports lifting off.

The two other transports caught up with them then and followed along behind them. Shego and the couple saw that they were flying at an incredible speed because the woods below them were flashing by below them. They then saw they went over fields, towns, and cities. The people and cars below them looked like ants to them. After several minutes, they saw that they passed over the Rocky Mountains and were over them in seconds. The next thing they saw was deserts then the outskirts of Los Angeles.

* * *

As they got into Los Angeles airspace, Merrick was heard saying, "Group one and two descent and roll into the tower."

After he said that, the ories with him saw the transports that was following them disappear below them. When their transport traveled a short distance, they saw the other two transports lit on to roads and graffins come out of the back of them. The griffins then started making their way through the traffic while people on the streets stared at the griffins with fear stricken faces. As the griffins made their way through the city, the transports lifting off the ground again and head to their next destination.

The transport that Merrick, Shego, and the couple were in made a circle around the city while more griffins were unloaded. After all the griffins were unloaded, the transports lifted off the ground and followed the griffins. As the griffins headed to Wade's tower, Merrick pressed his temple and said, "Alright, transport, take us to the roof of the tower."

A, "roger," was heard by Shego and the couple as the transport turned and headed right at the tower. As they neared the tower, Shego and the pair saw griffins tracing their way through the destroyed NG vehicles and were taking fire from the tower. The griffins were returning fire as explosions and bullets were landing all around the griffins. When the griffins fired, the blast from their cannons would cause them to roll back but then they start moving right at the tower again.

As the battle waged below, Shego and the couple heard the ories in the griffins talking on the com.

"This is delta one. Taking fire from the tenth floor. Now ninth floor as well. Line guns and shut them up," was heard then a blast from the cannon were picked up over the com and explosions were seen coming out of the tower.

"Beta two get to the right. Your in our line of sight," another orie was heard saying as an explosion were heard over the com.

Other ories were heard over the com stating varies things as the transport went over the roof of the tower. Everyone in the transport saw, as they went over, exos all over the roof firing down at the griffins but turned their rifles up at the transport after it went over. As the transport started taking fire from the exos, it made a circle around the tower. While they circled the building, everyone in the transport saw an exos on the edge of the building had a female GJ agent by the throat and her hanging over the side of the building. In the next instant, the exos looked up at the transport and let go of his grip on the GJ agent.

Everyone watched in horror as the agent fell down the side of the building and everyone in the transport heard her screams as she fell. When Merrick saw this and heard the screams, he pulled up his sword hilt and said in an enraged tone, "So, you think your a tough guy," and he looked at Kim.

"Kim, your in charge when I leave the transport," Merrick said as he backed up from the door and held his sword hilt in front of him.

"Cap, what do you mean," Kim stated while she got confused.

She never got an answer because as the transport came over the roof of the tower again, Merrick took off running right at the opening and jumped out. When he jumped out, his sword glowed red. As the transport gain some distance from the tower, everyone in the transport saw Merrick falling straight at the exos that dropped the agent. In the next second, Merrick's sword went straight through the exos and half of the exos fell off the building. Everyone then watched as exos rushed Merrick and meet the same fate as any who ever were struck by the sword.

The transport then turned and started hovering over the roof. The ones in the back of the transport stood up as Shego and the couple sat and watched Merrick slashing exos all around him. Then more exos came up on the roof and when Shego saw them rushing Merrick, she brought her ripper up to her shoulder. She took a deep breathe and took aim as she knelt down in the opening of the transport. Flashes came from the transport then as Shego started shooting exos that came up on the roof. While Shego was doing this, Merrick looked up at the transport and waved it down. Shego shot bursts at the exos causing sparks to fly from them and them dropping all around Merrick as the transport descented onto the roof.

After the transport was on the roof, the exos on the roof stopped trying to fight Merrick and looked right at the ories, still in the transport, pointing all their guns right at them. The exos then rushed the transport and several flashes lit up the transport as exos fell all over the roof. The firing stopped after the last exos was laying on the roof and the ories then came off the transport while screaming at the top of their lungs.

Shego, however, didn't come off the transport when the others did. She still was kneeling in the opening looking at her gun. She was suprised that she actually used the thing and took lives with it. A strange feeling came over her as she looked at the gun. She figured she would feel grief for taking another human's life but instead she felt an ecstatic yearning to do what she did again. She hoped she didn't start to enjoy taking lives.

Kim and Ron also didn't leave the transport because of the shock Shego caused them to feel. She actually used the gun and they swore they heard her laughing while she was shooting the gun. They could never be sure if she was laughing because of the gun blasts were muting all other sounds while she was firing the gun. After a second, they got over their shock and walked to Shego, who was still looking at the gun. Kim laid a hand on Shego's shoulder as she stood by her and when Shego felt the hand, she started laughing.

This scared the couple and Kim took her hand off Shego's shoulder when she started laughing. Shego looked up at them then while she laughed.

"That was fun," was all Shego stated while laughing and she then stood up. She looked at the couple again and came off the transport.

The couple were concerned about her then but she seemed ok. They figured she was just in shock and hopeful not enjoying herself. As they came off the transport, they saw Merrick had a live exos, who looked like a normal man now, by the shirt and was holding the exos up to his face. They heard what Merrick was saying even if he was whispering.

"Ok, tell us were the rest of you are and why you are here," Merrick asked while he looked into the pale blue eyes of the exos.

The man just laughed at Merrick and passed out. Merrick sighed then as he let go of the man. He then looked at the ories standing around him.

"Alright, everyone take your squads and clear every floor. I will take my squad and head down to where Mr. Load should be. Hopefully by now the ground units are entering the building. That should take the pressure off us for awhile," Merrick stated as he waved Shego and the couple to him then a orie behind him kicked in the door leading into the building.

After the door was kicked in, all the ories rushed by Merrick and went into the building. Merrick turned his head and watched them enter then he turned his look back to Shego and the pair after all the ories were in the building. As they neared him, explosions were heard below them, flashes from the griffins were seen on the building around them and the building wobbled. Merrick sighed at this and shook his head.

* * *

"Well, the world is going to know about us after today is over. You three are my squad now. Shego, here, proved she will use her gun, now I hope you kids will too. This isn't fun and games anymore. As you saw with that poor girl that fell off this building, these guys mean business," Merrick stated after Shego and the couple got to him.

"Yes, Ron and me understand now," Kim stated as sounds of Ripper sounds echoed out of the door.

"Alright, we have to make it to the eleventh floor. Wade's safe room should be on it somewhere," Merrick stated as he turned and went through the door behind him.

While they traveled down the stair well, they heard more ripper shots and saw ories running up and down the stairs. As they neared the twelfth floor, an explosion rocked the tower and the tower fell like it started tilting to one side. When this happened, Merrick looked up the stairs to Shego and the couple. He shook his head again and took off running down the stairs. Shego and the pair followed him in the run until they were on the eleventh floor. Merrick kicked the door open on this floor and was about to enter when bullets came flying at him causing his shield to come on.

As his shield diappeared, he brought his sword up and charge in the room. Shego and the couple peaked into the room to see exos everywhere on the floor. They saw Merrick rush right into the middle of them and started slashing any exos he got close to. Shego nodded to the couple then and she knelt down as she brought her gun to her shoulder and leaned into the door way. Kim looked at Ron then sighed as she ran to the other side of the door and did like Shego did. Ron, however, shook his head and knelt in the middle of the door as he brought his gun to his shoulder.

Shego then said, "On the count of three, one, two, three!"

At the sound of three, Shego and the couple fired into the room, ripping the office to pieces with their bullets as exos fell everywhere. As bullets flew into the room, Merrick was dancing all around the room cutting exos that the bullets didn't drop. While they fought, they felt the tower tilt even more and lean to one side.

When Merrick felt this, he looked at Shego and the couple for a second then waved them into the room. They nodded to Merrick and entered the room. As they crossed the room to Merrick, they emptied their guns into the exos. One by one their guns clicked empty and they looked at the guns for a second then dropped them to the floor. The second they dropped their guns, exos still standing rushed them. Shego and the couple then had to fight the exos with their hands and feet. They fought the exos all around the room as Merrick continued slashing any he got to. Once, Kim managed to punch an exos through a window that served as an outside wall for the room and everyone in the room heard the exos screaming as he fell down the side of the building. After several minutes of the fighting, all the exos were either knocked senseless or split in halves by Merrick's sword.

Merrick then lowered his sword while he turned it off and stated, "Come on, we got to find Wade before this tower falls."

Shego and the pair nodded to Merrick then they took off running through out the office. Several minutes later, Ron found Wade's safe room. He called Merrick to him and as Merrick got to him, he knocked on the door.

"That chance, you done tried that once," a voice was heard saying on the other side of the door while Shego and Kim got to the door.

"Wade? This is Merrick. Your safe now," Merrick stated while he got worried about the tower falling on them.

"Yeah, like you haven't tried that either," said Wade again through the door.

"Look, Mr. Load. If I have to slice this door down I will," Merrick said as he turned his sword on again.

"Only the real Merrick or any other orie with a pulse sword could do that. So do it if your really Merrick," Wade said hinting he was trying to taunt whoever was on the other side of the door.

Merrick chuckled at the statement and raised his sword above him then he said, "Fine, Mr. Load get away from the door. I hate to cause an accident."

In the next second, Merrick slashed a X in the door causing it to fall into triangle pieces. When the pieces fell, Merrick and Ron saw a scared faced Wade with two other men standing on the other side of the opening. After Wade realized who was standing in front of him, he smiled at them and waved them into the room.

Merrick shook his head at the offer and stated, "Sorry, Wade. No time to be social. This place is about to fall."

"Well, at least let me get what the exos were after," Wade said as he disappeared out of the doorway, only to come back with a large black case.

"What's in it," questioned Ron as Wade handed the case to him.

"Just an upgraded version of the suits you all wear," Wade said with a smile.

"Oh, wait! We get to see you in person again, Wade," Ron then said with excitement.

Wade had a puzzled look on his face then asked, "You do?"

"Aw, come on Wade. You know me," Ron stated as he pressed the button that would let his take his helmet off.

"No time for this, kid," Merrick stated as he stopped Ron from taking his helmet off. After Merrick said this, the tower tilted and felt like it was about to fall.

Merrick rushed his fingers to his temple then and said, "Transport, seven on twelfth floor. Get down here now! All ories still in the building, get out of here. Other transports land on the roof and pick up all you can because the tower is about to fall!"

After Merrick said that, he walked toward the windows that were walls for the floor. He then picked up a chair close by and threw it through a window. As the window shattered, the transport came screaming in and hovered in front of the shattered window. It then turned so the cargo door faced the group and two ories were standing on the door waving for everyone to get on. The group then ran to the transport as it hovered there. Shego and Kim were the first ones to jump the gap between the building and transport.

When Ron got to the gap, he threw the case to one of the ories standing on the door and jumped the gap too. Merrick, however, walked to the opening in the window and looked back at Wade and the two other men. Wade and the men had scared looks on their faces.

"We can't jump that," Wade stated as he backed into the men behind him.

Merrick sighed at what Wade said and walked toward him. When Merrick got to Wade, he grabbed Wade by the shirt and dragged him to the opening. Wade tried to struggle free but before he could, Merrick picked him up and threw him across the gap. When Wade got to the transport, one of the ories caught him and sat him in the transport. While the orie was sitting Wade down, Merrick had went back to the other men and had one in his hands. He then threw this man across the gap as well after he got to the opening and the man was caught too by one of the ories then sat in the transport. As Merrick was coming to the opening with the third man, the tower tilted toward the transport and nearly threw both the man and Merrick through the opening. The only thing that saved them was Merrick kicking one of his feet onto the window seal beside the opening.

Shego gasped at what about happened and was about to jump back into the building to save Merrick but stopped when she saw Merrick saved himself and the other man. When the building stopped moving, Merrick balanced himself then as he threw the last man onto the transport. Merrick then let his foot come off the window seal and jumped across the gap as the tower tilted to the point of falling. As the transport moved away from the tower, they saw ories were still trying to get on the transports above them. Merrick sighed and lowered his head when he saw this.

After the transport was a mile from the tower, the ones in the back of the transport saw the tower tilt again and started falling then while the transports on the roof hovered in place above the falling tower. They watch the tower fall all the way to the ground and crashing into buildings around the tower.

Merrick sighed again as he pressed his temple then he said, "Transport two and three, pick up the griffins and come home. If any orie was still in the tower, they are buried now. There's nothing we can do."

Merrick lowered his head then as he sat on the door of the transport. When Shego saw the way Merrick was acting, she took her helmet off and walked up to Merrick then sat down beside him. She then wrapped her arms around Merrick and pulled him to her causing his head to lay on her shoulder. After Shego took her helmet off, Wade went wide eyed for a second when he saw who she was then he looked at Kim and Ron with the same look.

Kim laughed a sad laughed then said, "Its ok, Wade. She's now an orie like we are."

"Like you are," Wade questioned with a puzzled look.

"Yes, Wade," Kim said as she took off her helmet.

When Wade saw it was Kim he was talking to, he laughed and shook his head.

"So, I take it, the one I was talking to earlier was Ron," Wade asked while he looked at Ron with a smile.

"Yep, Wade. Told you, you knew me," Ron stated while he took off his helmet.

Wade smiled again the said, "I should have known. The question is why did you all want to be one."

"Well, Merrick kinda caused it but we decided to so we could help him save the world," Kim said while she looked at Shego and Merrick still sitting on the transport's door.

"Even Shego," Wade questioned while he looked with a puzzled at Shego and Merrick sitting there.

"Yes, even me, you computer geek," Shego said flatly as she turned her head to look at Wade.

"Sorry, Shego. Just isn't your style to help others," Wade stated while he wondered why Shego was sitting there holding on to Merrick like she was.

"Mal, here helped me change my ways," Shego stated as she turned her head so she could look out the back of the transport and she then laid her head on Merrick's head.

"Ok, Kim, I'm going to need the whole story on what has happened since I last talked to you," Wade said while still being puzzled at the new Shego.

"Well, I won't have the time to tell you the whole story before we get back to base but I start from when we last spoke," Kim said as she began to tell what has happened since that day as they flew back to base.

* * *

The transport landed back at Orion base twenty minutes after Wade Tower fell. After the transport landed, the pilots and the two ories, that helped the rest get out of the tower, left the transport and headed to some place they suppose to be. Kim and Ron were still telling the story about what had happened so far while they sat in the transport.

Shego and Merrick hadn't moved an inch since Shego laid her head on Merrick's head and Merrick hadn't made a sound since his last sigh. Shego knew he was hurting, the pain of ordering people to their deaths was starting to take a toil on Merrick. She couldn't think of anything to say that would help him. She had to make him feel better, she knew but what could she say or do that would make the pain go away.

Shego sighed then and said sadly, "Mal, I love you."

When Merrick heard what Shego said, he rose his head up and looked at Shego with his blood red eyes. He nodded to her and lowered his head back on her shoulder. Merrick then sighed and wrapped an arm around Shego and hugged her. Shego smiled at him hugging her because she knew that was a start to him feeling better.

After Wade heard what Shego said, he went wide eyed and nearly fell off the bench from the shock. He recomposed himself and looked at Kim with a confused look.

Kim took note of this look and said, "Yes, Wade. Shego is in love and even is engaged to Merrick."

"Your kidding, right," Wade questioned as he looked back at Shego sitting on the door.

Kim shook her head and said, "Nope, they were engaged about 17 years ago before they went their own ways. Now their back together and are engaged again."

"Ok, this is weird. Think I need to get some sleep after the day I had," Wade said as he stood up.

"Yeah, you might and we could finish the rest of the story tomorrow sometime," Kim stated as She and Ron got up as well.

They then past Shego and Merrick still sitting on the door and Kim and Ron looked back at them while they sat there.

Shego watched them leave and smiled a grim smile to them until they were out of sight. She then looked down at Merrick and sighed.

When Merrick heard Shego sighed, he did too and pressed the button on his helmet so he could take it off. After he took it off, he laid it beside him and he rose his head so he could look at Shego. He stared into Shego's eyes for a second then smiled a weak smile which caused Shego to smile back at him.

"Welcome to my world, Sheila," Merrick said in a hoarse voice as he laid his head back on her shoulder.

After Merrick's statement, Shego thought as she watched ories run about the base, _I didn't know your world was so cruel. Kinda makes me wonder what I got myself into but I don't care as long as I can hold you like I am right now._

* * *

Shego then looked down at Merrick and saw a tear streaming down his cheek. She then hugged Merrick hard and stood up causing Merrick to look up at her as she stood. Shego then held a hand out to Merrick while she smiled down at him. He smiled another weak smile and grasped Shego's hand. As he stood, he reached down and picked his helmet up. He looked at his helmet with his free hand and sighed.

"Sheila, do I have a reason to continue," Merrick said as he looked Shego in the eyes.

"Mal, you fought in order to keep us safe. You still thrive in doing that and we decided to be ories to protect you too. Kim and the buffoon love you as well. If you have any reason to continue the fight it's for us, for their kids, family and friends. If you didn't today would have been differnet," Shego said with sympathy as she smiled at Merrick.

Merrick sighed and looked over the base then back at Shego. He nodded to her and then said, "Your right, Sheila. I know my last order will get a lot of these people killed. Sooner or later we will have to make that trip to the north pole."

"Mal, forget about it for now and look to what you done today. Did you have to go and help the computer geek," Shego stated as she started walking out of the transport.

Merrick's face lit up for a second as he thought about it. He then stated, "No, I didn't have to but the kids asked me to."

"Exactly, you were willing to die for them and I know you would for me as well," Shego said as she waved Merrick to follow her.

"You know, Sheila, I can't fool you anymore. Like your reading my mind half the time," Merrick said with a chuckle.

Shego laughed at Merrick's response and stopped walking so he could catch up with her. When he got to her, she wrapped an arm around his waist and smiled at him.

"Well, lover boy, when we get married I'll learn to read your mind all the time," Shego said as they walked toward the building they were staying at.

"I kinda hope not," Merrick said as he wrapped an arm around Shego as they walked.

Shego laughed for second then asked, "Why you say that for?"

"Well, some thoughts I like to keep to myself," Merrick said then smiled a sheepish grin at Shego.

Shego laughed again after seeing Merrick's look, she then said, "Well, don't blame me for giving you those thoughts."

"Well, you did besides...yeah, James," Merrick started to say then he pressed his temple.

"What is it," Shego questioned after they stopped walking.

"James told me the world knows about the ories now because of the incident earlier and the president wants me to explain everything to the world," Merrick said after he sighed.

"Oh, well go ahead and I see you later," Shego said as she started to leave Merrick standing there alone but was stopped by Merrick holding on to her hand.

"You don't have to leave me, Sheila. Your an orie now. You can go where I go," Merrick said with a smile.

Shego smiled back at Merrick and she let him led her by the hand to where ever they were suppose to go.

* * *

Author's note 2: I debated some on this chapter. I actually wrote this chapter twice. One with Shego, Kim, and Ron as ories and one without them being ories. I seen that them being ories added more to the story and actually changed the ending. Yes, I even got the ending already wrote up. Actually two endings now. Got a habit of writting the ending before I start the story. Also I wrote the last half of this chapter while listening to "Mad World" by Michael Andrews. I'm mentioning this because like the last chapter, the song fit the mood well.

* * *

Return to Top 


	6. A Change is Needed

Author's note: Every reader can see that the Shego in this story is mostly the opposite of the one in the series. Anyone in real life can change their ways for a reason or person. Shego in the series actually worked with Kim in one of the episodes even though they fought one another at the end of the episode. So, it is possible even in the series for Shego to turn back good for the right reason.

* * *

Chapter 6: A Change is Needed

After Merrick was ordered by the President of the United States to address the world, Shego and Merrick, while still holding hands and their helmets tucked under their arms, made their way back to the building they were in before they went on the rescue mission to save Wade. Merrick hadn't said anything else as they walked to the building and slowed his walking the closer he got to the building.

Shego remembered then, as they slowed to a crawl while they walked, that Merrick never liked to make speeches in school because he got nervous when he got in front of the class. He would stutter as he spoke in front of the class and the class would laugh at him when he stuttered, which didn't help Merrick trying to make the speech. Merrick would stop speaking when they started laughing and he would go back to his seat with a sad look on his face. He would go the rest of the day at school then without saying a word to anyone even to Shego.

Shego laughed silently at the memory then got angry at the others for laughing at him. She felt sorry for him everytime he tried to say something in front of the class and would have to comfort him after school. Shego talking to him after school always helped him feel better and he would take her out somewhere later that night to show her how much he loved her being there for him.

Shego then thought, _Wonder if Mal still hates to make speeches. I admit he's cute when he acts this way. _

Shego then laughed after her thought and hearing the laugh, Merrick stopped and looked at her. She looked back at Merrick with a smile and Merrick then knew why she was laughing. He lowered his head then and looked at the ground below him. Merrick kicked the ground a little while they stood there and he sighed while he was doing this.

"Yes, Sheila. I still have a problem with talking in front of a lot of people," Merrick said with no tone as he continued to look at the ground.

Shego laughed again at Merrick statement and placed her free hand on Merrick's shoulder after she dropped her helmet on the ground. Merrick sighed again at the touch of her hand and looked up at her. Shego, however, had a compassionate look on her face and was shaking her head at Merrick.

"Mal, there's nothing I can tell you that will make you feel better about talking to the world. You, however, were always adorable being nervous about nothing," Shego then while she kept smiling at Merrick.

Merrick chuckled at Shego's assertion of him acting cute but he still felt nervous about the speech he will have to make. It was one thing for him to speak to groups of ories because that has been when he was going into combat somewhere but here and now, he has to speak to the entire world. Billions of people will see him on their televisions and computers and hear him on the radio. Merrick sighed then as he felt uneasy about going into the building. He then looked toward the building as Shego knelted down and picked up her helmet.

"Sheila, this has me wanting to run and hide. That's unusual for me to think but I'm so nervous that I would if I could. I like you to be there when I start speaking. Just the sight of you might put my mind at easy," Merrick stated as he started walking toward the building again while Shego walked beside him.

"Ok, Mal. If its that bad, you might want to put your helmet back on," Shego said with a laugh as they neared the outside door of the building.

"The way I feel, I might," Merrick said with a smile as he opened the door.

Before they entered the building, Shego heard Kim speaking to her. Shego stopped Merrick as he started to enter the building by holding onto his hand after she stopped walking. Merrick looked back at her with a puzzled look until he saw Shego started to press her temple with her free hand.

"Yeah, what is it, princess," Shego asked as she looked up at Merrick.

"Well, is Merrick feeling better," Kim questioned back.

"He is besides being jumpy about the speech he has to make in a minute," Shego stated while she smiled at Merrick.

Merrick, however, sighed at Shego calling him jumpy and sat down on the steps outside the building. While he sat there watching Shego talking to Kim, Merrick realized how beautiful she was to him as he watched her in the setting sunlight. Merrick cocked his head to one side and smiled at Shego.

Shego continued to smile at Merrick when she saw the look he was making on his face as she heard Kim say, "Yeah, we know about it. James told Ron and me to make it to where you guys are but the reason I contacted you is because Wade wants to talk to Merrick before he makes his speech. We're in the armory right now."

"He does? Well, that be good news to Merrick. I let you go and tell him," Shego said as she took her fingers off her temple.

"What's the matter," Merrick questioned as he stood back up.

"Your off the hook until after you speak to Wade," Shego said as she started leading Merrick by the hand to where Wade was.

Shego lead Merrick to the armory then and when they got to outside door, the two ories standing guard there saluted Shego and Merrick then one of the ories opened the door for them. After Shego and Merrick were inside, they saw Kim and Ron had their helmets off and were standing by Wade in the middle on the room. They saw that the case Wade brought with him was laying on the floor beside them. When Kim saw Shego and Merrick standing there, she waved them over to her.

* * *

As Shego and Merrick neared the group, Wade knelt down and opened the case. When Wade opened the case, everyone saw that an orie suit like to the one they wore was laying inside the case. The suit was the same green color as their own but it also looked like whoever wore it would be completely covered, except for their head, in the plated metal. Wade smiled up at everyone and pulled the orie suit out of the case. As Wade pulled the suit out and stood up with the suit in his hands, it surprised everyone that he could hold it up because it looked like it weighted a ton. Wade laughed at everyone's expression and started to pick the suit up in the air then he brought it back down in front of him.

"Relax, guys. This suit isn't that heavy. Matter fact, it weights less than a quarter of the one's you all are wearing. About 50 pounds to be exact," Wade stated with a smile.

"We see that, now why you want to talk to me," Merrick said while he looked over the suit Wade was holding up.

"Well, Merrick. It's about this suit here. I saw flaws in the suits you all wear. At the time I couldn't fix them. So, I developed this one over the past five years. The exos found out about it recently and tried to get this prototype today. Luckily, they didn't because the war would have went bad for us all. I designed this suit to fix the flaws. One flaw was the suits you all wear is a victim of using technology instead of brains. You have shields to protect you from projectiles but not from physical blows and the shields also hender you from seeing anything while its on. So, I went back and did away with the the shield because of the incident that got a squad of ories killed because they couldn't see the exos waiting for the shields to turn off so they could stab the ories to death," Wade stated at first with a smile then showed a grim face at the mistakes the shield caused.

"Yeah, but without the shield the exos can shoot the ories now," Merrick stated while shaking his head.

"They could if I didn't improve the armor. That was why it took so long to get this suit finished. I want to make the suit as invincible as possible without adding to its weight because the heavier the suit, the harder its for an orie to fight. It took too long, I know, to find the right composite and I ended up using nanos to create a metal which isn't on the periodic table. The metal is stronger than that of your exos suit and is very light. I was able to add many layers of the metal to this suit and still it was lighter than the ones you wear. There's a plus to this, now an orie can wear this with while being protected from nearly anything and can fight without being weighted down as much," Wade stated as he laid the suit back into the case.

"I see, so why you telling me about the suit," Merrick said while he started to get impatient with Wade.

"I'm telling you about it because I want you to have it. Think of it as a gift for saving my life. Course within the week the suit goes into mass production and all the ories will have one," Wade said with a smile as he still knelt beside the case and looked up at Merrick.

"Well thanks, but if the new suits are like you described, I like to have all the ories with them on now," Merrick said as he walked up to the case and looked down at the suit.

"In due time, Merrick. Also another thing about this suit. No laser or plasma can penetrate it. You can try with your pulse sword if you like," Wade stated as he pointed up at the sword hilt laying on Merrick's hip.

Merrick chuckled for a second then said, "I haven't seen anything yet that I couldn't cut through."

Wade laughed then and said, "Trust me, you about to."

"Alright, but don't say a word if I ruin your fancy suit," Merrick said as he pulled the hilt up and turned the sword on.

Merrick then turned the sword blade down so it was pointing right at the suit laying in the case. He looked at Wade for a second then drove the sword down at the suit's chest plate. When the sword struck the suit, it stopped on contact and a sizzling sound came from the suit. After Merrick saw that the sword didn't go through the suit, he gripped the sword handle with both hands after he dropped his helmet on the floor and pushed down with all his might. Still, the tip of the sword didn't go through the suit but sat where it was and continue to make burning sounds.

Merrick finally gave up and turned his sword off. The only thing the sword did was leave a scorched spot where the it struck the suit. Merrick looked at the suit then up to Wade with a smile on his face.

"Alright, brainy ack, I'll take it," Merrick said while he let his sword hilt fall to his side and knelt down to pick up the suit and his helmet.

Wade laughed again then stated, "Go try it on. You'll love it even more."

Merrick smiled at Wade as he stood with the suit in his hands and he then looked at Shego and the couple with the same smile. Merrick then went across the room and went into the weapons range then out of sight of the doorway. After a few seconds, Shego, the couple, and Wade saw pieces of Merrick's old orie suit being tossed across the doorway. They then heard Merrick cuss and scream, "Stupid boot!" then something sounding like it was being ripped apart. They then saw an orie boot tore in half thrown across the doorway. Several minutes after the boot was seen in the doorway, they saw Merrick step through the doorway with the new suit on.

Merrick was making fist with his gloved hands as he came out of the room. Merrick laughed as he stood there and stated, "I like, really like." He then went into a Hap Ki Do stance and started shadow fighting. The speed at which he was moving astonished the others in the room as he pretended to fight in front of them. His punches and kicks were blurs as he moved about. Merrick stopped fighting after a minute of showing off and looked at everyone in the room.

"Well, Shego and kids. Want to go a second round," Merrick stated with laughter as he went back into his fighting stance.

Shego and the couple smiled back at Merrick and shook their heads. Merrick laughed again and went back out of his stance. He then started walking to them and put his helmet on as he neared them.

"Hey, Shego. Blast me one time," Merrick said as he looked at Shego with his blood red eyes.

Shego sighed while she shook her head and lit up a hand then. She took aim and fired at Merrick. When the plasma hit him, it splashed on the suit and did nothing else to Merrick. It didn't even leave a scorched mark

Merrick laughed then and said, "Now, Shego you can't hurt me even with your full potential."

"Umm, I'm not sure about that. One more thing, Merrick. The suit has a new helmet as well," Wade said as he looked at Merrick.

"What makes you say the suit can't stop Shego's strongest blast," Merrick said as he took off his helmet.

"No one has ever measured how strong of a plasma shot Shego could produce at her full potential," Wade then stated as he turned his look to Shego as he knelt down by the case.

"Oh, well I felt earlier what strength it could go to," Merrick said as he smiled at Shego.

Shego, however, was frowning at the memory. If her blast was a few inches higher, she would have burnt Merrick's head off. Merrick then realized, when he saw the frown, that he shouldn't talk about what she did. He stopped smiling and frowned at Shego.

"Sorry, Shego," Merrick stated then as he watched Shego.

"It's ok, besides I did get to hurt you finally," Shego said a sober tone as she looked back at Merrick then a smile etched across her face.

Merrick smiled back at Shego while Wade handed Merrick his new helmet. Merrick looked at the helmet for a second then sighed while he shook his head.

"Wade, red is my color not white," Merrick said as he turned the helmet in his hands.

"Well, its not turned on yet. I made sure red be the color because I was going to let you have the first suit anyways. This helmet is like your old one but with added features. You can link into a new Ripper I developed by holding onto the grip of the gun and once your plugged in you'll see a X in your helmet vison that shows where the gun is aiming at. Course I don't have the new Ripper with me but their coming with the new suits," Wade said with a smile.

"I don't use the guns much but its a good addition. Maybe the ories won't miss as much," Merrick stated as he put the new helmet on.

As Merrick put the helmet on, a whining sound came from him and the white circles and eyes turned blood red. Merrick looked at everyone for a second then started laughing. He then looked down at Wade and said, "Its got a zoom feature as well."

"Well, yeah. It will help ories in the future to see farther than they could with their naked eyes or old helmets," Wade said while he stood back up.

"Well, thanks Wade. Now I think its time for that dreaded speech," Merrick said as he waved everyone to leave the building.

* * *

They then all started leaving the building with Merrick being the last one in the group. As they neared the door, they heard Merrick laughing again behind them. None of them paid Merrick any attention except Shego. When she turned to look at Merrick, she saw his head was down and his head snapped up to look right back at her.

"What are you laughing about now," Shego said while being puzzled why Merrick turned his look from, supposely, the floor so quickly.

"Nothing," Merrick said as he waved his hands in front of him.

"Well, ok," Shego stated as she rose an eyebrow and turned to leave the building.

When she started walking toward the door to leave the armory, she heard Merrick laughing again. This time Shego turned around with a angry look while being puzzled why Merrick be laughing. Again, she saw Merrick looking at the floor, she thought, then his head shoot up when he noticed she turned around and was looking at him.

"Is there something funny? You better tell me before I find out how strong that suit really is," Shego said while she placed her hands on her hips.

Merrick laughed at the threat and said, "I'm just trying out the zoom feature as you walk away."

Shego blushed when she realized what Merrick was talking about and shook her head then smiled at him. Shego then turned back around to leave and as she left she added more swiveling to her walk. She smiled again as she heard Merrick bust out in laughter as he walked behind her.

* * *

After they all were outside, they headed back to the building that Shego and Merrick where at when Kim contacted Shego. Everyone could tell that Merrick didn't want to get to the building anytime soon. He would stop walking and look around the base then would only start walking again when everyone else was several yards pass him. The whole way to the building, he did this and when they got to the building, Merrick stood away from them while he shook his head.

"Mal, just relax. Keep your helmet on if your that nervous," Shego stated while she shook her head as she stood by the door that led into the building.

"Its not that, Shego. What am I going to say to the world," Merrick said while he looked at Shego standing there.

"The truth if you have to. Now come on," Shego said as she walked to Merrick while thinking she might have to force Merrick into the building.

"Has he always been this way," Ron questioned while he was puzzled why Merrick was so scared to speak to the world.

"Let's just say, Mal and speaking to large crowds don't mix," Shego said with a smile as she grabbed Merrick by the hand.

Ron laughed at Shego's statement because it surprised him that the fearless and unkillable Merrick was scared to speak in public. It amazed him as well because with all his fears, speaking in public was nothing to him. But Merrick was afraid of one thing he wasn't scared of caused Ron to look at Merrick with more respect. Ron then knew that Merrick could have more fears but never showed them. Ron wished he could be that way all the time like Merrick was.

"Look, cap. Just tell them what your thinking and you'll be fine," Ron then said while his silly grin still showed while he tried to help Merrick's feelings.

Merrick chuckled at Ron's statement then said, "Kid, that's easy for you to say. You never been laughed at because of it," while Shego tugged on his hand, trying to get him to follow her.

"We all got our issues, cap. Now just go on and be the Merrick I like to see," Ron then said as his grin disappeared and a serious look came across his face.

Merrick sighed then and nodded to Ron. He then let Shego led him into the building. When they all were in the building, they saw that James, with his helmet on now, was waiting for them on the other side of the room with monitors. James waved them over to him and nodded to an orie standing beside him. The orie then went through a door behind him and disappeared out of sight.

* * *

When the group walked up to James, he turned his head to one side when he saw Merrick wearing a new suit. Merrick chuckled at James' reaction and took his helmet off. As he took his helmet off, the eyes and circles went back to their white color.

"James, like the new suit. Mr. Load here designed it. Trust me, when every orie gets one, the exos are in for a rude awaking," Merrick said while he smiled at James.

"Yes, I see now why you been keeping Ma'am president waiting. You know she gets mad about any order she gives isn't carried out right after she demands it," James said grimly as he turned to go into the door the orie went through.

Merrick laughed again as he sat his helmet back on his head. He looked at everyone around him then and sighed. Merrick then followed James through the door and stopped at the doorway while he waved everyone to follow him.

"James, don't worry about her. I only answer to her but she told me to do as I see fit. I think I have since I took this job," Merrick said as they followed James down a hall after they went through the door.

"I know, captain. Now do you know what your going to say," James said as he stopped in the next doorway and turned to look at everyone following him.

"I thought I say whatever comes to mind," Merrick said sadly hinting he still didn't want to make the speech.

James laughed at Merrick's statement then said as he turned and went through the door, "Well, Merrick. That may be dangerous for us all. You can think up a lot of things."

"Yeah," Merrick said in a whisper while they went into through the doorway James stopped at and as they went through, they saw a stage with a podium was right in front of them. A single camera, with several wires pulled into it, was pointed right at the podium while a strange symbol shown on the wall behind the podium and the orie they saw leave the other room was standing beside the camera.

When Merrick saw the camera, he sighed and turned his head to Shego, Wade, and the couple. He shook his head and sighed again.

"I hate this, you all stay here to stop me from running out of here if I get the urge to," Merrick said as he turned his head back around and headed to the stage.

"Ten seconds, sir," the orie by the camera said as he held up both his hands to Merrick as he made his way to the podium. Merrick shook his head again while he stood in front of the podium and he looked back at the group standing at the door.

He saw they were all smiling at him and Shego gave him a thumbs up. Merrick nodded to them and took a deep breath. He turned his look back to the camera to see the orie holding up five fingers to him.

"...and in five, four, three, two, one, we're live, sir," the orie said as he pressed a button on the camera.

* * *

The second the orie pressed the button, all the monitors in the building started showing Merrick standing behind the podium. Also, all across the world televisions and computers showed Merrick behind the podium. People all over the world that hadn't heard what happened in Los Angeles were confused about the interruption. They saw a man dressed in a funny looking metal suit standing behind a podium and they saw the words, "Captain of the Orion Secret Army," in the corner of their tv and computer screens. People who were walking by electronic stores saw this as well, causing them to stop and look through the glass of these stores, seeing this weird looking man on the tv. The ones riding down the roads in their cars were cussing at the radio for not working.

Merrick, however, said nothing for a few seconds while he looked at the camera. He then looked back at the group standing at the door, they were still smiling at Merrick. He then looked at James, who had taken off his helmet after he came into the room and now was looking back at Merrick with a baffled look. Merrick stared at James for a second then he looked again at the group standing at the door. While he stared at them, he saw Shego mouthed to him, "1...4...3."

Merrick cocked his head to one side after he read Shego's lips. It confused him what she was meaning until he got the code. Merrick then nodded to Shego and turned his look back to the camera as he took another deep breathe.

Merrick cleared his throat then and began the speech with a hoarsed voice after he looked at the camera for a second, "Dear people of the world, I am Captain Blaize of the OSA. Today, several people in Los Angeles have witnessed the existence of two secrets armies. Us and the Sons of Rah. A war is being waged all over the world that the people of this world didn't even know about."

Merrick's voice changed to a sober tone while the hoarseness of his voice faded as he continued, "My heart goes out to any one who lost a love one in today's fighting in and around Wade Tower. We have lost love ones as well while we fought this war. This war has been going on for nearly a decade. We are fighting it to keep the Sons of Rah from what they want."

Merrick voice then changed to a fiery tone as he continued, "They want one of two things. To either take over the world or see everything burned down to the ground. We fight to keep that from happening. We fight to keep everyone safe in the world. We won't rest until we won this war and every last SOR is either dead or can't cause the world anymore problems. We will hunt the last of them down. They will not have any rest where ever they go. Look for us Sons of Rah because we're coming for you."

When Merrick finished what he had to say, he nodded to the orie manning the camera. The orie saluted Merrick and pressed the button on the camera again, causing the monitors in the building to go blank.

All over the world people stared at their televisions and computers as whatever they were watching returned on the screens. People in cars pulled off the road and stared blankly at the road ahead of them. Most people couldn't believe their goverments keep information, about the unknown war, from them. They were angry about being blinded to what was going on but they felt anxiety about what will happen next. They were glad about a secret army fighting to keep them all safe and hoped the army would win. What kind of future would they have if the army failed, they didn't want to think about. But, they started cheering on this army silently and loudly while they sat in their homes, cars, and stood on the streets.

* * *

Merrick sighed when he saw the red camera light go out and he then turned to leave the podium. As he left the stage, the group at the door applauded him. When Merrick saw them doing this, he stopped walking and shook his head.

"There's no time to celebrate. We got work to do and its time to end this war," Merrick said causing the group to stop their clapping and look at him with a wondering look.

"James, time to move to Chiron," Merrick said as he turned his look to James.

"Its about bloody time. I haven't been there in years," James said as he pressed his temple.

"Chiron?" Kim questioned as she got concerned about getting on with the war.

The way Merrick made it sound, he wanted to deliver the final blow. This was Kim's cause of concern and she knew they were all going to fight to win or die.

"Yes, Chiron. A fancy name the brits called their super soldier experiment and James was the only one that lived it, like I was the only that lived the American version. They got a base called Chiron, too. Its located on the Orkney Islands North of main United Kingdom, The base is going to be our forward base in our jump to the north pole," Merrick said as he started walking toward the group again.

"Well, Merrick. Everythings ready like we planned it to be. Transports are being loaded now with everything we'll need. It will take us over five hours though to get everything and everyone to Chiron because of the long flight," James stated as he walked up to the group.

"Good, the attack will be delayed until we're settled in at Chiron. Now everyone load on to the boats. Last stop, Chiron," Merrick stated as he motioned everyone there to leave the room.

Everyone nodded to him and took off running out of the room while Merrick watched them running down the hall. He chuckled while he watched them and shook his head. He then took of running and caught up with them as they went into the room with monitors. As everyone was coming outside, they saw it was night now and tranports were landing all over the base, ories loading into the transports, and ories loading griffins onto other transports as well as equipment and weapons.

Shego and the couple also saw another type of vehicle being loaded too. It looked just like a griffin but was twice the size of a griffin and they had a cannon sitting on the top them but it was larger than the griffins. As they wonder what else the ories had to fight with, crafts that looked like the transport but half their size flew over and hovered in place. These crafts had a gun on the nose of the crafts and were bristling with missiles under their wings. When five transports picked up and headed East, two of the new crafts would follow along with the transports.

The sight of the ories' war machines amazed Shego and the couple as they stood outside of the building and watched all the activity around the base. They knew then this was the beginning of the end for them or the people they were to fight soon. They wondered who would be left standing when it was over. They hoped they were along with all the other ories but seeing the brutality the Sons of Rah possessed, they doubt they be shown mercy.

So, they decided that they wouldn't either. Kill or be killed even though Kim and Ron were still sick of the thought. The combat high they felt earlier kept them from feeling sick but now that they thought about having to kill some one, they were feeling ill. It ate at them as a feeling of grief washed over them. They took people's lives that they didn't even know but Kim and Ron had to just to protect Wade and Merrick.

The only thing that changed their feelings of taking a life was seeing their family and kids being loaded into one of the transports. Kim and Ron agreed to become ories to help Merrick but also to protect the ones they loved including Merrick. They would see this through even if it meant death. Kim and Ron looked at one another for a second after they thought about having to kill someone. They smiled at one another while they stared at one another then sat their helmets back on they heads and watched Merrick, James, Shego, and Wade walk pass them toward a transport.

Kim and Ron started following them to the transport. As Kim and Ron got to the transport themselves, Shego, James, and Wade were already inside the transport and they were sitting on one of the benches. The couple looked at Merrick standing outside of the transport and he waved them inside as he looked around the base.

Merrick finally stepped inside the last transport after all the other transports were in the air heading East. He then pressed a button to close the cargo door and sat down beside Shego, who had her helmet back on now. Merrick looked at all the ories inside the transport then to Kim and Ron. He shook his head for a second then look down at the floor.

* * *

"What's wrong, cap," Kim question as she wondered why Merrick shook his head.

"Just going to miss that base," Merrick said while everyone felt the transport lift off the ground.

"What makes you say that for," Ron then questioned causing Merrick to look up at him after he heard the question.

Merrick then chuckled and everyone felt a blast wave rock the transport. Merrick then nodded to an orie sitting by the door, who then stood up and opened the cargo door. As the cargo door opened and the orie sat back down, everyone in the back of the transport saw that they were miles from the base and saw that a mushroom cloud was engulfing the area were the base once was and several acres of the forest that surrounded the base were in flames. The flames were lighting the night sky and showed the base was nothing but a crater now.

"Well, kid. I set the self destruct for the base as I came onto this transport. No sense and letting the exos roam around in our base after we leave it," Merrick said as everyone in the transport watched the mushroom cloud diminish and the fire spread deeper into the woods.

"I see, so can these transports make it all the way to the UK," Ron asked while being surprised at the base being destroyed.

"Well, they can but that is if the fuel cells don't crack as we fly over the water or if the exos don't catch us with jackals. Course I made a point to keep the jackals at bay," Merrick stated as he pointed out of the back of the transport.

When Ron looked to the opening of the transport, he saw that were three squads of wyverns following along behind the transports and were gaining on the transports. In the next second, the wyverns shot by the transport they were in and the wyverns jets rumbled against the side of the transport while they went by the transport.

Merrick chuckled when the wyverns did this and looked back at Ron.

"Their a eager bunch. Now, Ron, you have any more questions for me," Merrick said as he turned his look back to the floor of the transport.

Ron thought about what he would ask next but shook his head when he couldn't think of anything. Then a question came to Ron which he asked, "How long before we go to the North Pole?"

"Your not eager too, are you? It be a couple days before we make the jump over to the ice island," Merrick stated sounding like he was surprised at Ron's question.

"Nope, just curious," Ron said as he fell silent and watched the transport reach the coast and started to head over the ocean.

Merrick looked up at Ron and sighed when Ron fell silent. Merrick knew Ron didn't want to face death but he told Ron long ago that its natural and its nothing to worry about. Merrick looked at Ron for another second then looked at Kim. He sighed again and looked at Shego beside him and she was looking right at him when he turned his look to her. She turned her head to one side and softly pushed Merrick with her shoulder. Merrick nodded to her and turned his look back to the floor.

Merrick whispered, "1...4...3," then as he stood up then walked over to the opening while Shego watched him sit down on the cargo door and look at the ocean passing below them.

Shego sighed as she watched Merrick sitting there with his head down. She knew Merrick didn't want her or the couple be involved beyond coming with him to Chiron. Shego looked at Merrick for another minute then she turned her stare to Kim and Ron across from her. They were looking at Merrick as well and turned their look to Shego when they saw her looking at them. They stared at one another for a minute without saying a word then turned their looks back to Merrick. They noticed the ories closer to the door than their were, were looking at Merrick as well. When Shego saw this, she turned her look to the other ories farther into the transport. They too were looking at Merrick.

Shego thought when she saw this, _So, you all look up to him. He hates to see any of you get killed but he knows some of us will._

Shego sighed after the thought and turned her look back to Merrick sitting in the opening.

* * *

Merrick, however, didn't pay anyone any attention while he sat there because he was thinking. The black ocean below him made him remember everything about his life while he watched its endless black water past below him and a half moon shining on the water.

His memories started off with the day him and Shego first met then all of their dates. One date that stuck in his mind was of Shego saying for the first time she loved him. He remembered how he felt to hear her to finally say that. Merrick was worried for days before that night that she didn't and was using his money to have a good time. After that day, he would show her how much he loved her too. He finally said it one day when she bugged him for not saying it. She told him how happy she was to hear him say he loved her.

Merrick realized, he never told her how much it meant to him to have heard her say she loved him. He decided he would tell her when they get to Chiron but for now he was going to let the memories run through his mind. He thought about the kids then. They became friends and family to him. He admitted to himself he didn't care to be around them at first. But they grew on him and he started caring more about them to the point he would die for them, just like Shego said he would.

He sighed then at the thought of Shego and the kids being dead. Merrick knew he couldn't make them stay at Chiron and they might get killed if he didn't keep them there. Merrick shook his head and tried to think about something else beside them. He finally did after a few minutes and these memories weren't pleasant to think about either.

Merrick started thinking about his life before he met Shego. His family was the first thing he remembered. His father and mother were always good to him. His dad even took time out of work to play ball with him. His mother started teaching him how to run a house when he was two, just in case he never got married he could take care of himself. The memory of his sister was the hardest on him and he struggle against the sobs to keep from busting out crying while he sat there. He didn't remember much about his sister because he was still young when she died but he did remember she was caring and played with him everyday after school.

Merrick thought, _I just hope your proud of me Susie, _as he continued to fight the tears. Merrick then realized Kim resembled Susie with her eye and hair color. He chuckled at the thought and shook his head.

Then he remember about how he was while he was still a kid. He wasn't someone that stood out in a crowd and was actually shy around strangers when he was little. The day he stopped being shy was the day he took on the elementary school's fifth grade bully. Merrick was in the third grade at the time and the bully ticked him off for messing with one of his friends. He laughed silently at himself for getting his tail kicked. But he learned to stand up for what he believed in and since that day he didn't back down from a challenge. He laughed silently again when he finally kicked the bully's tail and sent the bully running to the teachers after he let the bully up from the ground.

Merrick sighed and thought_, I always been a scraper. Just took a bully twice my size to bring it out of me_.

Then a smile etched across Merrick face but no one could see it because his helmet hid it. Merrick remembered so many thoughts he was glad he had. He knew they made him what he is but he wished somethings still never happened and hoped some future memories he didn't have yet, won't happen, while his smile disappeared. Merrick decided to let fate run its course and hopefully if Shego and the kids get killed, he would too because his life be nothing without them in it, even Ron. He didn't want to see them dead before he was killed though. He decided if they all faced death together, he be the first to go. But then he thought if he could prevent their death while he was killed, he'll try to succeed in it.

* * *

Merrick finally got up from sitting on the door when he saw the cliff faces of the United Kingdom. As Merrick came back and sat by Shego, the transport shifted north and continued on while the ories closes to the door saw the landscape of the UK. After several minutes, the transport started descenting right in the middle of a base like Orion while other transports lit arund the base too.

When Shego and the couple came out of the transport, they realized the base did look like Orion but with smaller buildings and had a wall missing on one side of the base overlooking a cliff. It seemed to be missing so everyone could look at the northern seas. As Shego and the pair distanced themselves from the transports, they saw ories, who arrived before they did, were setting up tents all over the base. While they stared at the ories working, Merrick walked up behind them and cleared his throat. Hearing this, Shego and the couple turned to see Merrick standing there looking at them.

"Welcome to Chiron, not a fancy as Orion but it do for now," Merrick said as Wade walked up beside him.

"So, we get to stay in tents it looks like," Wade stated as he continued walking on by the group and went into one of the buildings.

Merrick chuckled at Wade's response then he stated after Wade was out of sight, "Yes, nearly everyone will but Kim and Ron, you kids and parents get a room. No sense and letting the kids stay outside in UK. It will rain soon I bet, if it does everyone can stay inside while its raining. I will stay outside with everyone but James won't, I know, except when he lits a camp fire and sits by it," Merrick said as he started walking by Shego and the couple.

"What do we do now while we wait for the time to head north," Kim questioned as she turned to follow Merrick.

"Go relax somewhere, take your mind off what is to come," Merrick said while he stopped and looked back at Shego and the pair.

They took their helmets off while they stared back at Merrick. When their helmets were off, they felt a cold wind blowing and the ladies' hair danced in the wind. Shego and Kim tried to hold their hair down but gave up when they saw it was no use. When Merrick saw the ladies trying to keep they hair down, he chuckled while he took his helmet off too.

He shook his head then after he had his helmet off and stated, "There's no use, the winds here could get strong enough to blow you off the cliff."

"Yeah, we see that. Pretty cold here," Kim stated with smile while her face started getting numb from the wind blowing on her face.

"It is but where we'll end up later will make this place feel like we were in the tropics right now," Merrick said as he turned around and headed to the building Wade entered.

Shego and the couple stared at his backside for a second then wondered if he still felt like he acted on the ride to Chiron. They stared at him until he was in the building then they turned their looks to one another.

"Well, Shego. Ron and me going to check on the kids and our parents. It's been nearly a day since we talked to them, maybe their still up," Kim stated as she grabbed Ron by the arm and turn to head to the building they saw their kids and parents entered.

"Alright, think I walk around the base some and check on Mal," Shego stated as she walked away from the couple.

"Hope he's feeling alright," Kim hollered back as Shego turned to go into the building Merrick went into.

Shego thought as she went into the building_, Me too, princess. I might have to find some way to get him out of the mood he's in. Maybe I take him up on the offer of going a second round with him. _

Shego smiled at the desire to fighting Merrick again and shook her head as she went through the doorway.

_

* * *

_

Kim and Ron watched Shego go into the building then turned back to their walk toward the building they wanted to go into. When they got to the building, they asked a yellow orie standing at the door what room their kids and parents were staying in and then headed to the room after the orie told them. While they walked down the halls, they noticed there were few ories standing at the doors. Now it was one orie for every three doors. The ories saluted the couple as they passed but Kim and Ron didn't return the salute.

Even though they were green ories now, they didn't like to act like they belonged to the ories' military. Kim and Ron were there to help anyway they could but not to stay an orie forever. They wanted to be normal again after it was all over, that is if they live to when its over. The thought of death came into Kim's mind again as they walked down the halls. She knew Ron might be thinking the same thing because his face looked sad.

"Ron, whatever happens when we get on with this, don't do anything stupid if something happens to me," Kim stated as she turned her look to Ron walking beside her.

"I was going to tell you the same thing. I understand now what Merrick told me so long ago, its funny I'm not worried about getting killed but only what I will do if you get killed and what it be like for the kids if we both get killed," Ron said with a sober tone then sighed.

"You grown up, Ron. I wonder if Merrick changes everyone he come in contact with," Kim said while wondering if Merrick has changed her any.

Kim knew he had to because she wouldn't be an orie right now nor would she used a gun on another person. But she has and she knew she would have to again. She just hoped she wouldn't enjoy it like Shego seemed to have and that bothered her. Kim remembered how it felt in true combat, life or death, the thrill of battle unlike any she felt while she saved the world so many times. Kim shook her head at wanting that feeling again and she knew why now why Shego seemed to have enjoyed the fight at Wade's tower. Kim sighed as they neared the room that their kids and parents were staying.

She then looked at Ron and said, "We'll never be the same after this is over."

"I know what you mean," Ron stated as he turned to knock on the door to the room.

* * *

After Shego entered the building Merrick and Wade went into, she saw Merrick standing beside James and the other Lt's. and they were the only one in the room besides her. They were looking at another hologram table while it lit up their faces. The table was showing a top view of the world with the Bathurst Island being in the center of the table while all the areas of the world above the actic circle were shown around the North Pole. There were arrows coming from the island they were on and the arrows headed right to the center of the map from varies directions. The arrows would stop on islands around Bathurst Island then start again toward the island again.

Shego stood where she was at and watched the hologram arrows moving around on the table then looked up at Merrick bending over the table as he studied the map. When he caught a glimpse of Shego standing there, he looked up at her with a smile and waved her over to him.

As Shego started toward him, she heard James whisper to Merrick, "She isn't suppose to be in here."

Merrick sighed for a second and looked at James with a stern look.

Merrick then said loud enough for everyone in the room to hear him, "I told her, she can go where I go and I never have lied to her, James."

"Yeah, well, but only Lt's are to look over these plans," James stated in a angry tone as he pointed down at the hologram table.

"Well, I could make her a Lt but you be a sergeant then," Merrick said with a smile and when he said that, James face lit up with anger.

"You would love that wouldn't you!? Ever since they been here, you'll showed them favor over the rest of us and you even lax on being the captain," James screamed as he left the table and started to leave the room.

"Come on, James. Don't be that way. You know they are close to me," Merrick said as he watched James storm by Shego and out of the building, slamming the door behind him after he left the room.

Merrick sighed at James acting the way he did then he stared at Shego for a second and waved her to him. As Shego walked to Merrick, he turned his look back to the table. When Shego got to Merrick, she saw he had a concern look on his face as the holograms lit up his face.

"I'm sorry, Mal. Didn't know I cause such a problem by coming in here. I'll just leave," Shego said sadly as she turned to leave but she was stopped by Merrick grabbing her by the hand.

Shego turned her head to look at Merrick and saw he was shaking his head while he smiled at her.

"Sheila, you don't have to leave. James is the type that gets jealous if he's not shown attention once in awhile. He'll be fine once the cold breeze cools him off," Merrick stated as he held onto Shego's hand and look back at the table.

While Merrick held onto her hand, he looked up and saw the other ories by them staring at Shego and him. Merrick looked at them for a second then and sighed. He looked back at Shego then and stated, "I think we need to leave for awhile too. I been stressed out all day and need to relax."

"Well, ok. So where we going to relax at," Shego questioned as Merrick walked by her then led her by the hand to the door.

"Thought about walking around the base some. I always loved winter time course I never saw snow until I moved to Go City," Merrick stated as he opened the door to the outside.

Shego laughed for a second and said, "Yeah, and you never were good at snowball fights," while she walked up to Merrick standing at the door.

Merrick chuckled then said, "What if I tell you I let you win the fights," as they went outside.

Shego laughed at Merrick's statement, knowing he didn't let her win. While they started walking around the base, Merrick let go of Shego hand and wrapped an arm around Shego as they walked.

"Well, if there's any snow between here and where we're going, we'll find out if you still will let me win," Shego said after she wrapped an arm around Merrick after they walked a short distance.

After they walked around the base for a few minutes, they walked by rows of tents and saw a campfire in the distance with three ories around the fire while they sat on logs close to the fire.

Shego and Merrick stopped for a second and Merrick stated, "Well, that's James and the kids. Might need to see if James is feeling better."

"How can you tell from here...oh yeah you always had eagle eyes," Shego stated with a smile as they started walking toward the camp fire.

* * *

Before the incident between Merrick and James, Kim and Ron went into the room their kids and parents were staying. As they went through the doors, Mary came running right at them and jumped into Kim's arms. While Mary was in Kim's arms, Mary hugged her mother hard as she could and looked up at her mother with tear filled eyes. After Mary realized her mother eyes were pale blue, she looked at her mother with a puzzled look.

"What's wrong, honey," Kim asked when she saw Mary making the odd look.

"Your eyes look like Mal's, your not blind too," Mary questioned while look at her mother with concern then.

"No, I can see and have you looked at your dad's eyes," Kim stated while she turned so Mary could look at Ron.

Mary went wided eyed when she saw Ron standing there, smiling at her, while he looked back at her with eyes like Kim's. Mary stared at him for a second then looked at the orie suit he was wearing and she noticed her mother was wearing one too.

"Mommie, why are you and dad look like Mal," Mary questioned then as she looked back at her mother.

"Well, we decided to help Mal some is all," Ron stated in a soft tone while he tried to hide in his voice the concerns he was thinking about.

The sight of Mary caused Ron to rethink being an orie but he knew Kim was right. What future did the children have if the ories fail. He didn't want to think about the what if but the hope that they will succeed. Ron sighed after he spoke to Mary and went into the living room were everyone else was.

As Ron came into the room, everyone in there were shocked at Ron's look. He looked just like the people who been helping them for the past several days. Their shock started wearing off as Ron sat down in the couch by his mom, only to be shocked by Kim coming into the room, while still holding Mary in her arms, looking the same way. She sat down beside Ron and she let Mary down to the floor then stared at her parents looking back at her with surprise.

Kim smiled at them then said, "Its ok, mom and dad, Merrick said this isn't permanent. We can go back to our old selves at any time."

"I'm glad of that but why did you both want to become one of these guys," Mrs. Dr. Possible.

"Well, Mrs. P, we have a reason to and that's for the kids. If something happens to us you all can still raise the kids," Ron said while he picked up Mary.

"Still Ronald, these guys can handle it. You both have retired from saving the world years ago," Ron's father stated while a sad look showed across his face.

"We have but now we came out of retirement. We already had to save Wade from these the guys the ories are fighting. We seen what those guys are capable of," Kim said while she keep watching her parents reactions.

"Does it have involve you both going off and possiblty get yourselves killed to prove a point," Mrs. Dr. Possible stated while she stared at Mary still in Ron's hands.

"And what point is that," Kim questioned while she started to get annoyed with the parents having a problem with them being ories.

"That you both can still save the world," Mrs. Dr. Possible stated back.

"It's not that, we want to help a man to save himself from his own self," Kim stated as she stood up.

"Well, I still don't like this but I know you thought this through and your a grown woman now. So, there's nothing I can say to stop you if you want to go on and save the world," Mrs. Dr. Possible said as she looked up at her daughter standing there.

"The same to you, Ronald. You go and show the world what Stoppables are made of," Ron's father stated while he smiled at Ron as Ron stood up.

"Thank you all for what you have done for us. We'll come back later to check in on all of you before we leave and when we leave here with Merrick, we will return safe and sound," Kim said as she and Ron started to leave the room.

After Kim and Ron left the room, they felt less sure that they would return again alive. Death continued to eat at them and they wanted to get it off their mind. There was nothing they could think of that helped and the visit to their kids and parents made it worse.

As they came out of the building, they saw someone had started a camp fire away from the tents and whoever it was, was sitting on a log beside the fire. While they studied the orie sitting there, they realized it was James and he didn't look to happy about something. Kim nodded to Ron that they should go and see why James looked the way he did. So, they started walking toward James as the cold wind nipped at their faces.

When they got to James, they couldn't feel their faces and the fire actually looked inviting. James, however, didn't notice the pair standing there until a log in the fire popped, throwing hot ash into the air. He watched the ashes swirl into the air and saw the couple standing there looking back at him. James then smiled at them and stated, "Figure I needed a fire," as his breathe was shown as he spoke.

"Mind if we join you," Kim said after she smiled back at James while a cloud from her breathe drifted up into the freezing air.

"Not at all," James said as he waved them over to the log beside him.

They sat there for several minutes without saying a word while they watched the logs burn. Kim and Ron would steal a glance at James while they sat there. They notice he acted like he was thinking about something and every so often he would narrow his eyes at the fire. After a few minutes of silence, Kim and Ron heard James chuckling about something. This puzzled them but they didn't know James well enough to ask him what he was laughing about.

James stopped laughing after a mintue and turned his head to them then said, "That Merrick is a character. We have never seen eye to eye on somethings but we're like brothers most of the time."

"He has became family. Its the reason Ron and me are ories now," Kim stated as she turned her glaze from the fire to James.

"You two and Miss Shego are the only family he has now. Its worrying him sick to think about you all coming along," James stated as he looked back at the fire.

"He told us about him being the last Lawson the day he woke back up," Ron said as he picked up a stick and poked the fire.

James laughed for a second then turned his head to the couple again, he then said, "He tried to give me command of the ories that day. Someday I'll have it but not until its time."

"What you mean," Kim asked while being puzzled at what James said.

James, however, didn't answer Kim but turned his look back to the fire. Kim looked at him for a second and shook her head. She then saw Merrick and James were more alike than she thought. They both hated questions but she wanted to know what James meant that he would take command when its time. Her old crime fighting days told her something was fishy about his meaning. Kim couldn't figure it out without studying it for a few days. She thought maybe Merrick would hand over command like he tried before but a nagging feeling still ate at her.

She stopped thinking about what James meant when she saw Shego and Merrick walking up to them. She was surprised at Shego and Merrick both looked concerned and sad while they looked at James sitting there. She wondered about this because she felt Ron and she missed something earlier. Kim decided to watch this unfold just to find out what was the matter.

* * *

Shego and Merrick stood just outside of the circle of light the fire was causing and said nothing. James wasn't looking at them but right at the fire but after the fire shot more fiery ashes up he looked up and saw them standing there. He didn't show any expression on his face while he looked at them but after a second of staring at them, he smiled at them and motioned them over to a log across from him.

Merrick nodded to him but didn't smile back while Shego and he sat down on the log. They stared at James across the fire while he looked back at them. He smiled at them again and said, "Sorry about earlier. I was just stressed out like everyone else is."

"That's ok, James. I understand but I know you seeing Shego and me like we are might be causing you to be jealous as well," Merrick said while he looked James right in the eyes.

James smile faded away and he looked down at the fire then while he stated, "I'm happy for you Merrick but you're right. I am jealous about you having someone while the one I loved got killed in this cursed war."

Merrick sighed at what James said as he looked at the fire too. They both didn't say anything for several minutes while Shego and the couple looked at them then to one another during the silence. They shrugged their shoulders at one another after they got tired of looking at the two men staring at the fire and stared at the fire themselves.

Merrick finally broke the silence while he still looked at the fire, "James, I thought about getting on with this tomorrow."

James chuckled for a second and asked, "Merrick, do you know what tomorrow is?"

"Not really. I haven't looked at a calendar in years," Merrick said as he took his eyes off the fire and looked at James across from him.

James chuckled again and looked up at Merrick while he said, "Tomorrow is Christman Eve."

"You kidding, right," Merrick questioned while a surprised look came across his face.

"No, I'm not. Now that's irony. We will go fight on that day. For what? A gift to the world," James stated with a smile as he stared at Merrick.

Merrick smiled back and asked, "Want some real irony?"

A puzzled look etched across James face when he heard Merrick's question. He didn't answer Merrick for a second then asked, "And what would be more ironic than fighting on Christmas Eve?"

Shego smiled at James' question because she knew what Merrick was talking about and seeing Shego smile, James showed he was confused about Merrick's question.

Merrick laughed at James look then stated while smiling at James, "Fighting on your birthday."

Merrick's statement surprised everyone except Shego, who was smiling at James and the couples expressions. They were surprised at the information they learned and they wondered why Merrick would want to get on with it on his birthday. Merrick, however, was laughing for some reason besides the looks James and the couple were giving him.

After Merrick stopped laughing, he said, "One problem with fighting on my birthday."

"And that is," Kim questioned while she started to get over the surprise of Merrick becoming more open to them.

"Mal has always had very bad luck on his birthday. The first two years we were together, he ended up in the hospital both those years on his birthday. Once he claims I poison him and the other was when he slept outside Go Tower in the snow and nearly froze to death," Shego stated with laughter as she laid her head on Merrick's shoulder.

"Actually she didn't poison me but I had to eat the cake she cooked for me just to keep her happy and, well, I was already frozen before Shego found me outside the tower," Merrick said while he wrapped an arm around Shego's waist before he continued speaking, "So, as you can see I have died more than twice."

"I'm glad you two are together, I just pray nothing will happen to either of you after we get to the North Pole," James said in a sober tone as he turn his look back to the fire.

The two pairs of couples stared at James because of his statement. They could tell James was depressed about something but Merrick knew more about it than the others. While Merrick stared at James, he remembered James and Lex were close, very close. They were seen together all the time except when Merrick had to call Lex for a mission. It was odd to Merrick how they got along so well, differnet nationalities and a difference of ten years in age.

Merrick sighed and said, "James, its my fault still."

Shego and the couple stopped looking at James then stared at Merrick because of what he said. James, however, just shook his head when he heard what Merrick said.

"Merrick, don't start that again. She knew what she was getting into like these three here," James then said as he looked up at Merrick.

"Still, its my fault. Everyone who gets near me always end up getting killed some how," Merrick said sadly as he looked at the fire.

Shego and the couple continued to stare at Merrick because of his statement. They were getting a true taste of how it was to be him and it sadden them to see him continuing to be depressed. Shego sighed softly for a second while she stared at Merrick then she looked to James. James as well had a sad look on his face and he was gazing at the fire too.

James then said softly, "Merrick, tomorrow's your birthday. You should be happy for once."

Merrick weakly chuckled and said, "The only thing I'm happy about is these three here. Though I wish they stay here when we leave, I know they will stick with me to the end."

"Yes we will, Merrick. Where you go tomorrow, we'll be," Kim stated with a fake smile showing across her face.

Merrick turned his look from the fire and stared at Kim. He smiled at her then and nodded to her. Merrick then looked at Ron, who nodded back at him while he grinned at Merrick. Merrick shook his head at Ron's look and smiled at Ron. Merrick sighed then and look at Shego staring back at him. Shego smiled at Merrick then wrapped an arm around him and hugged him.

"What would I do without you three," Merrick said while he looked into Shego's eyes.

James laughed for a second then said, "Merrick, you caused it so long ago."

"Tell me about it, I wonder if they be like this if I was still Cleburne," Merrick said while he laughed himself.

Shego and the couple shook their heads at Merrick mentioning the name Cleburne. When he was Cleburne, they didn't like how he was at first but the person he really was started showing after he started remembering more about himself. As he started to be Merrick again, they enjoyed being around him, even Shego. They noticed since they been with the ories, Merrick kept his helmet off and showed his face. That was a major change between him and when he was Cleburne. Kim and Ron didn't know the reason behind this but Shego knew. She told him he didn't have to hid his face and he knew she was right. The scars still showed on Merrick face but, unlike when Shego and the couple first saw his face, the scars weren't red anymore instead they were the color of his skin.

"Well, cap. I like you being Merrick, at least you don't get ticked at being asked questions," Ron stated with smile.

Merrick glared at Ron for a second then smiled at him while he said, "Actually, annoying questions still get to me."

"Oh," was all Ron said after he got over the glare Merrick gave him. Ron knew then that Merrick still could be Cleburne if he wanted to but only when he felt like it.

Everyone fell silent again after Ron's statement and turned their stares to the fire. The fire caused them to think about things in their lives and what if's in the future. After a few minutes of silence, Shego broke it by speaking again.

"Anyways, if tomorrow's our last day on this world and it be Mal's birthday. I like to spent the rest of today alone with Mal," Shego said sadly as she looked at Merrick.

"Why alone," Merrick questioned while he stared at the fire with a puzzled look.

"Well...," Shego said as she leaned over and whispered something in Merrick's ear.

Merrick went wide eyed when he heard what Shego whispered to him and looked at her.

"Oh...umm, I see," Merrick stammered out while he looked at Shego.

Shego laughed at Merrick for a second and stood up while she held onto one of Merrick's hands. Merrick sat there for a second with a scared look on his face while he looked up at Shego.

Shego sighed and said, "Come on, Mal. This may be our last day together."

Merrick nodded to her and stood up beside her while he looked at the couple and James staring at them. James smiled at Merrick and waved him to leave. Merrick shook his head at James while Shego jerked on his arm causing him to follow her.

"Well, we see you guys later," was all Merrick could say while he looked back at James and the couple as Shego led him into the dark. After they were out of sight, James laughed and went back to staring at the fire. James then sighed and looked up at Kim and Ron.

"Kids, whatever happens tomorrow, make sure you two and them two come out alive," James said with a frown as he turned his look back to the fire.

"I hope we all come out of this alive," Kim said grimly as she stared at James.

"I doubt alot of us will come back alive," James said as he picked up a stick and poked the fire.

"I hope your wrong and its late. Ron and me is heading to bed," Kim said sadly as Ron and she stood up.

James didn't say anything else or even look up at the couple leaving. As Kim and Ron walked away, they looked back at James still staring at the fire and he looked depressed more than they ever saw for anyone.

They looked back back at him again while they neared their tent. They hope that James was just depressed for the night because tomorrow they knew Merrick would be relying on him. Tomorrow was a big day for them all and if Merrick had to take care of everything it might be a disaster.

"Ron, tomorrow we'll find out if we still can save the world," Kim said as she got into her sleeping bag.

"I know what you mean, Kim. I just wonder how well I can led a squad," Ron said as he laid down beside Kim and looked up at the ceiling of the tent.

"You'll do fine, just stay close to me tomorrow," Kim said as she drifted off to sleep.

"Ok," Ron said softly as he continued to stare at the ceiling and finally drifted off to sleep himself.

* * *

The next morning Kim woke in the tent, wondering where she was for a second. She had a dream that she was a teenager again and she was stopping Dr. Drakken and Shego's plan to take over the world. Kim sighed when she remembered where she was and what was to happen next. She heard Ron snoring beside her causing her to look over at him laying there. She laughed for a second and shook her head.

As she rose up and looked around in the tent, she saw a man through the opening of the tent. He was on the other side of the base which was where the section of wall was missing and he was sitting on a log while he looked at the northern seas. Kim wasn't sure if he was even an orie because he didn't have an orie suit on but instead he wore a wool trench coat and a leather bowie hat sat on his head. She stared at the man for a second then realized the man was humming. It amazed her that she could hear the man humming from the distance he was at but smiled when she knew being an orie has its advantages. She wondered who this man was because he had his head down and Kim couldn't see his face while Kim stared at him. But he turned his head to one side showing his face then and Kim knew it was Merrick sitting there humming.

Kim sat there listening to Merrick humming then she decided to get up and see if Merrick was still gloomy. She got out of her sleeping bag as carefully as she could, trying not to wake Ron, though she knew that be hard to do even if she turned him over while he slept. Kim slipped out of the tent then and headed right to where Merrick was. As she got closer to Merrick, Kim heard him stop humming and started singing a sad song as it started to snow at the base. When Kim was about to Merrick, she saw he turned his head to one side and look at her in the corner of his eye as he continued to sing. She stopped walking when she saw Merrick looking at her but he smiled at her then and waved her to him as he continued to sing.

After Kim was standing beside Merrick, he finished the song and sighed. He then look up at Kim with a smile.

"That was beautiful, Merrick," Kim said while she sat down on the log beside Merrick.

"Thanks, was the song my mom sung to me when I was a baby," Merrick said while his smile faded and he turned his look to the northern seas.

"Oh, so today's the day," Kim said trying to change the subject while she looked at Merrick for a second then turned her look to the seas too.

"Yep, its funny I'm looking foward to it," Merrick said in an excited tone.

"Why is that," Kim stated when her look snapped back at Merrick.

Merrick chuckled for a second then shook his head while he said, "I really don't know, I always looked on the brighter side of things."

"So you think it won't be as bad as we think it will," Kim asked while a frown showed on her face.

"It might not be, so how the kid dealing with this," Merrick said while he continued to stare at the seas as a smile came across his face.

"He's actually taking it better than me. Which is a surprise. He said what you told him long ago, he understand now," Kim said while she didn't know what Merrick told him.

"Really, well, he finally going to face death knowing he'll die someday anyways. He has grown up since last time I was around him," Merrick said with a laugh.

"Yeah, but he's still a goof when he wants to be," Kim said while she smile at the thought of Ron being like he always been.

"Yeah I noticed that when he became an orie," Merrick said while he shook his head.

They sat there for a few seconds in silence, then Kim asked, "So, where's Shego at. Figure she be sitting here with you."

"Sheila's still asleep," Merrick said when he darted his eyes to Kim while he smiled at her.

"Oh, Wait! Sheila. Is that her real name," Kim stated with surprise.

"Yes, her real name is Sheila Gossett. She might not want you and the kid to know her real name and I might hear about it later but its better we knew everything we wanted to know before...well you know. Please though don't tell the kid her name. You know how he can be," Merrick said grimly as he looked back at the seas.

Kim couldn't say anything for a minute because of the shock of finally knowing Shego's real name. But she understood why Merrick told her, if something happened to Shego and Merrick, Kim and Ron would know what to put on her tombstone. Kim sighed at the thought because she knew then that Merrick was thinking of death as well and it made her think of it too.

"Don't worry, Merrick. I won't tell Ron unless something happens to you and Sheila," Kim said as her shock wore off.

Kim actually enjoyed calling Shego her real name instead the name she's called her so many times. For once, Kim wondered what it been like to had Shego as a friend instead of an enemy. Shego might have been her side kick or she would have been Shego's side kick in saving the world. But Shego was evil and she was good, so they were destined to fight someday. Which they did, more times than either of them could count. Now, though, they are within walking distance and actually can stand to be around one another. The only reason for that is Merrick. It still surprise Kim that Merrick could change Shego by just being there.

Merrick chuckled at Kim saying Sheila and looked back at her. He then said while he shook his head, "Please don't say her real name in front of her. She'll know who told you. I'm the only one here that knows her real name besides you."

"This be our secret. I promise," Kim said with a smile.

"I believe ya. Now I need to go and get ready. Big day and in about three hours we'll be loading up and heading off," Merrick said as he stood up.

"Alright," was all Kim said as she watched Merrick walking away from her in the falling snow.

She smiled then at how much Merrick has opened up to them. She wondered then if they changed him as much as he had changed Shego. Its possible she knew and it seemed to her the more Merrick thought about death the more he told them things. Kim still wondered about how the day would end. The more she thought about it, the less death bothered her. Maybe, by the time they get on the transports, she won't be bothered by it anymore.


	7. Odyssey

Kim sat on the log for a long time after Merrick left. She saw what Merrick why Merrick was there to begin with. The northern seas were in turmoil while the waved crashed into one another and cliffs below Kim. Watching the scene didn't help her with the thoughts of death and she wondered if her decision to be an orie was a wise one. The teenager mind she had long ago was no more and was replaced by the mind of a grown woman. But she was just now was thinking over her decision and she knew she was too eager to get a chance to save the world again. A thing in her life she had missed for many years but now, in order for her to save the world she had to be involved in a war.

War was a word Kim loathed and shield her life from because of the filth and death that surrounded the word. Kim wondered if her motto of being able to anything could apply to a war too. She knew she could sit out in the upcoming fight and even persuade Ron to stay behind, but that would be wrong of her to do. Two people she considered friends were counting on her to be there now. She would be lying to Merrick if she decided to stay behind and she never liked to lie.

The only thing Kim couldn't understand was how she could call Shego a friend. They hated one another in the past but now they actually could stand to be around one another. Kim knew Merrick had something to do with the way Shego acted now but she still can't get over the thought of the same woman who nearly killed her several times was different. They fought countless times and it became an amity between them to out do the other. A sparring match that would start and stop at everyone of their encounters. Though Kim never looked forward to the fights, the sparring match made her a better person and even proud of beating Shego in the fights because Shego was her only real challenge.

Kim finally got tired of looking at the seas and headed back to the tent where Ron was still snoozing. As she walked toward the tent, she saw the base started to come alive with ories moving about while they got ready for the jump to the north pole. While Kim climbed back into the tent, she hoped everyone would come back alive especially the love of her life that was still asleep in the tent. She wondered why it took her so long to think about him the way she thought about him now. Kim knew it had something to do with the peer pressure and besides he was her best friend. Before the night he admitted his feelings to her, she never dreamed she would think about him like she she does now. He was always a true friend and now he was true to her as her husband. Kim couldn't have asked for anyone so perfect to her and she knew if something happened to Ron, she would never look for someone to replace him because no one could replace him.

* * *

Kim laid by Ron for a long time waiting for him to wake but he kept snoozing for a couple hours. She laid there and looked at Ron most of the time and she would only look out of the opening of the tent every once and awhile. Before Ron finally woke, Kim glanced at the opening and saw Shego walking to the log Merrick and she were at earlier. Kim was curious why Shego sat down in a stance that looked like she was thinking about something. 

While Kim watched Shego sitting on the log, she saw Shego shake her head some and her body move like she was crying. This sight caused Kim to come back out of the tent to go see what was the matter with Shego. She had became a friend to Kim and she was going to be there for the woman if Shego would let her. Kim walked straight to Shego while she saw the base had became more active since within the last two hours.

Kim walked to Shego with caution, even though Shego's ways have changed, she still could go into a rage if soemthing set her off. When Kim neared Shego, she stopped walking at the sight of Shego turning her head and looking back at Kim. The look on Shego's face caused Kim to turn around and start to leave Shego alone but she stopped walking when she heard Shego laughing. Kim was confused at Shego laughing because she knew Shego had been crying because of the evidence of her tear stained cheeks was enough of a hint.

Kim spun around on her heels and asked Shego, "What's so funny?"

"Oh, me crying and your not," Shego said while she waved Kim to her.

"I am on the inside and I bet we're crying for the same reason," Kim said while she walked up to Shego.

"Well, if your depressed about losing the buffoon like I am about losing Mal then we are," Shego said sadly while she turned her head to look at the raging seas again.

"Ron and me being together for a long time doesn't help matters, " Kim said in a sad voice while she stood by Shego.

She wasn't sure if Shego wanted her to sit with her. So she decided to stand and let Shego hint if she would like her to sit. Shego did by laughing at Kim standing and shook her head at Kim.

"Kimmie, I'm not the same Shego you remember. Mal changed that," Shego said with a fake smile while she looked up at Kim towering over her.

"Sorry, hard to get over you being like you are," Kim said while she finally sat down beside Shego.

"Well, Mal caused it. This was how I was before we even started dating long ago," Shego said while she still looked depressed.

"I been wondering something, why do you call him Mal for," Kim asked while she hoped she could help cheer Shego up.

"Oh, well he hated to be called Alex which caused him to call me Shego everywhere we went except at school. He knew I would have hurt him if he did. I had to think up a better pet name for him to stop him calling me Shego. Course I called him Mal so much that I pretty much forgot his real name. That's probably why I didn't pay attention to him saying his name was Merrick when he learned who he was. I wouldn't have believed who he really was if he didn't say he was Mal," Shego said sadly while she continued to look at the seas.

"Shego, everything's going to be fine," Kim said while she knew she was trying to make herself feel better too.

Shego gave a sad weak laugh and shook her head while she said, "I would have believed that if it wasn't for last night."

"Why would last night make you feel any different about today," Kim questioned while she was starting to give up making either of them feel better.

Shego let out a sad sigh and looked right at Kim while she said, "Since this is girl to girl talk. Last night was wonderful while me and Mal spent time alone. Maybe it was too wonderful because when I woke this morning I hoped the rest of our lives together would be just as wonderful until I remembered what we were to do today."

"Oh," was all Kim said when she realized Shego revealed something personal to her.

"Yeah, now I'm so sad about losing Mal, we just got close again and I might lose him again," Shego said while she made a frown and look back at the seas.

"I can't say anything to help you feel better because I'm feeling the same way about Ron," Kim while she looked down at the snow around her feet.

There was a lull of silence between the ladies for several minutes. It was the first time either of them couldn't think what to say next. Finally Shego broke the silence by sighing then she turned her look to Kim.

"Kim, I need a maid of honor, I was wondering if you like to be it," Shego said while she showed she was uneasy about asking Kim.

It took Kim a minute to answer because she was surprised at Shego's request. She didn't see the harm in being involved in the hopeful wedding. If she known she would be the maid of honor for the woman who she kicked off a building which resulted in her getting electrocuted, she would have shown a little mercy.

"Shego, I be honored," Kim said happily which caused Shego to sigh a relief.

The ladies continued to sit on the log for several more minutes talking until Merrick summoned them to him so they could meet their squads. Before the ladies left to go meet up with Merrick, they made a promise to one another to what out for the guys and even shook on it. They were friends now as well as comrades going off to a war, they would need the friendship to survive whatever happened that day. The only thing that scared Kim was Shego warning her to get herself and Ron away from her if something happened to Merrick.

Moments after Merrick summoned the ladies to him, the ladies along with Ron met up with Merrick beside the command building. Merrick was now in his all metal orie suit that was covered by the wool trenchcoat he was wearing earlier and he had nine ories with him. The ladies and Ron got three of the ories a piece, which made up their squads named Scarlet, Envy, and Rufus. Ron got excited at his squad being named Rufus and he hoped his squad would show the exos what Rufus could do. The thing that amazed Ron about his squad was one of the ories he would led was towering over the others and looked at least three times the size as any orie.

The only thing Merrick said to the couple and Shego was, "These guys got pulled out of the supporting ories, their replacements but they will do. Now everyone except Shego head to where the ories are assembling."

Everyone around Merrick looked at him when he said that then everyone except Merrick and Shego started to leave the couple. Kim and Ron were glad the two were going to talk alone, it might help their feelings to talk to one another. While Ron walked away from Shego and Merrick, he started talking to his squad and he found out the massive orie's name was Gunner. The man never explained why his name was that but he and Ron hit it off and they became buddy's while they walked away from Shego and Merrick.

* * *

After Shego and Merrick were alone, Shego asked, "What you want to talk about, Mal?"

At hearing her question, Merrick made a sad face then said, "Sorry about me leaving you alone this morning."

Shego wondered why he looked sad all of the sudden, she figure he be happy to be alone with her, which she knew he was. She had learned to read Merrick's expressions and she knew he was feeling depressed over the same thoughts she was having. Just thinking about those thoughts caused Shego to feel depressed again.

"Mal, you don't have to say your sorry about that. I understood you had to leave, actually I'm glad you weren't there when I woke. You would have seen me crying again," Shego said sadly while she continued to think about her losing Merrick

Merrick let out a sigh and said, "I wanted to stay and I bet you cried over the same thing I'm thinking about."

The thought of lost was too much for Shego because she broke down crying. The second she started crying, Merrick ran to her and held her in his arms. Shego continued to cry while she laid her head against Merrick chest. She couldn't stop crying because of the feeling of lost. She loved Merrick again, had him in her life again, and she might lose him for good.

"Mal, I'm afraid of losing you," Shego said in a quivering voice while she continued to cry.

"I know, Sheila. I'm afraid of losing you too. Sheila, nothing's going to happen to me if you continue to love me. It's no promise but I live for you now. Stop loving me and I stop living," Merrick said softly while he hugged Shego.

Shego snapped her head up at Merrick because of him saying he lived for her now. She knew he was telling the truth but that wasn't what surprised her. It was how much he loved her, he would fight death to be with her. That was a kind of love she never had before, even when she and Merrick were teenagers, he didn't love her like he did now.

Shego smiled at Merrick after she realized how much he loved her and she put a hand on Merrick face then pulled his head to her face. She smiled at him again then kissed him. Shego held the kiss for a minute and she felt the same feelings from their first kiss from long ago. She knew then that Merrick was truly the love of her life, the man she was destined to be with. Her soulmate which she never believed in when she was a teenager. The only reason they stopped kissing was because of the console on Merrick's wrist. It was making a beeping sound that caused Merrick to pull away from Shego. He smiled at her and told her it was time to go, which caused Shego to give him a sad smile.

The couple then started walking to where the others were while they held hands. Along the way, Shego let out a laugh and looked at Merrick. Merrick was puzzled by this and showed he was puzzled by the look he was showing on his face.

"Mal, I can say one thing. 17 years was worth the wait," Shego said while she looked into Merrick's eyes.

"Oh, why you say that for," Merrick questioned while he still felt confused.

"Well, let's just say it was," Shego said with a smile.

Merrick finally got what Shego was laughing about and he chuckled while he said, "It sure was."

* * *

When the assembling ories came into sight of Shego and Merrick, Merrick let go of Shego's hand and pointed to where her squad was. Shego then started to make her way to the squad while she sat her helmet on her head. It amazed her at the sight of the ories, their names were mingled together and Shego couldn't pick out a single name in the group. She looked back at Merrick while she walked to her squad and saw he was putting on his helmet too. This caused Shego laugh silently because she knew he was nervous about the speech he was going to make. Then a feeling of love came over Shego and she wanted to run to Merrick and hug him but she fought the urge because it be arkward for them to show their affection for one another in front of the mass of ories. 

_How did you get me to love you? Because you were different and never boring,_ Shego thought while she neared her squad.

While Shego got to her squad, a support orie ran up to her and handed her a wool coat, a ripper, cleats, and strange looking bands that were to go onto her hands. While Shego started to put on the coat, she looked up at Merrick and saw he was looking back at her. She had to fight back laughter because she knew she was holding up his speech. Shego rushed through putting on the rest of the gears she got, just to watch Merrick being nervous. She always liked to see him nervous.

* * *

After Shego was settled, Merrick said to the crowd, "Raise your hand if you can't hear me." 

Everyone of the ories raised their hand, which got a chuckle out of Merrick and all of the ories.

"Today, my friends, we are to going to take the fight to the SOR. I'm sick and tired of waiting for them to come to us. This is going to be our last fight, we will make or break today. I'm not going to stand idly by and watch someone dictate the actions of others. Today is Christmas Eve, while people across the world are celebrating this holiday along with all the others being celebrated, we are marching off to war to insure those people can freely celebrate their holidays for hte rest of their lives. I'm not going to say we all will come back, I might not even come back. It doesn't matter we have a job to do, if it means giving up our lives to make sure the world is free so be it. Now this is a volunteer army. You all can freely choose not to be involved. No one will be punished for not wanting to come along and all who don't, step out of formation and go back to whatever you were doing," Merrick said after the laughter died down.

No one moved after he said anyone who doesn't want to be involved could leave which caused Merrick to feel proud for all the men and women before him. They were his family, his friends, people who looked up to him. Merrick said a prayer for the three people he loved that were in the rainbow of colors.

"Alright, everyone who wants to go on this endeavor, step forward," Merrick said while he felt like tearing up at the pride he felt for all these people before him.

He on most did cry at the sight of the entire mass of ories moved one step closer to him.

Merrick sighed and said, "Everyone on the boats, let's show them what we're made of! Scarlet, Envy, and rufus on me!"

After Merrick's statement, the mass of ories came alive and screamed at the top of their lungs while they ran to the transport. Merrick watched the ories board the transports until the squads he called out were to him.

"You three squads are in my platoon now, Kim, your my first sergeant in the platoon. Led if I can't, onto the boats," Merrick said to the squads then they all ran to the transports and loaded up in one of the larger cousins of the griffin that sat in the transport.

* * *

Everyone in the larger cousin felt the transport lift off after a minute and felt it start to move. The ride was bumpy at first but smoothed off after a minute. Along the way Merrick asked Leon to play Christman carols, which he did by playing "Blue Christmas" sung by "Porky Pig." When the song started to play over the com, everyone in the larger cousin started to laugh, which helped the tension. While they flew along they heard a string of Christman songs and the only thing that changed was the air temperature. The farther north they went the cold the air got. 

After an hour of flying, everyone in the transport felt the craft slowed down to a stop. After a minute, they felt the larger cousin's engine crank then a slight jolt while the vehicle came out of the transport. The songs stopped playing and everyone was silent in thought. Kim and Ron only whispered a "I love you" to one another which got Merrick and Shego to whisper their code for the same saying after they heard the couple saying their affection to one another.

The silence was unnerving to everyone but there was no way for anyone to get the thought of war and death off another's mind. Snow swashing against the vehicle was heard while the turret above everyone kept rotating in every direction. Another hour passed in the unnerving silence. Finally it was broken by the com coming alive with ories saying they couldn't get up a snow dune.

Merrick stood up at hearing this and told the drivers to hit the slope at full speed if they had to, the vehicles were needed in the fight. It was no use, the ories had to abandon the vehicles and when Kim was outside of the larger cousin, she felt what Merrick was saying about they were in the tropics compared to where they were now. The blistering wind was cutting through her coat and orie suit, chilling her to the bone.

After the ories stood out in the snow for a few seconds, Merrick told every orie on the com to get into platoon formation and start ascend the slope. The ories did as ordered and the mass of ories followed Merrick up the slope while they left the warmth of the vehicles behind them. Climbing up the slope was difficult because everyone was wadding in knee deep snow. Finally the mass of ories made it to the top of the slope and started down the other side.

While the mass of ories were about off the other side of the slope, hundreds of flashes were seen all over the snow covered ice before them. In the next second, hundreds of exos appeared on the field with strange looking four legged walkers that resembled spiders with massive chainguns for arms. The walkers were being piloted by exos, who were seen in the front of the walkers. The sight of this caused the mass of ories to stop ad look on with awe and the exos returned the look while acting like they weren't going to attack.

Merrick looked at the mass of exos before him and pressed his temple then said, "James, get to me."

A moment later, James came running up to Merrick and Merrick asked him, "James, what do you think?"

"Well, the bloody buggers knew we were coming, you told them we were. We have to attack now," James said sadly while he shook his head.

"I know, but there's just too damn many," Merrick said while he finally looked at James.

"Well, let me take my platoon in first then led the rest come in," James said while he pick up a sword hilt.

"It might work, ok James see to it," Merrick said he turned his look back the exos.

* * *

Shego and the couple heard every word Merrick and James said, thanks to being ories themselves. They watched James run back to his platoon, give them a speech, then turned around and looked at the exos while his sword bathed the snow around him in a blue glow. He screamed at the top of his lungs and took off charging right at the exos with his platoon following along behing him. 

After they were half way between the exos and ories, James' platoon filed off into a single line while they continued to charge the exos. Right as the charging ories came within reach of the exos, the exos lowered their guns and swords while the ories stopped charging and started walking to the exos.

Shego and the pair were shocked at the sight of James and his men shaking hands with the exos and hugging the exos. After the greeting were over, James and his ories made a line in front of the exos and they looked up at the other ories standing on the snow dune. The ladies and Ron looked at Merrick after the traitorous sight and saw he was clenching his fist while he paced in front of the ories still with him.

Merrick then said while he looked at the ories still with him, "If any of you are traitors, you better get over there with you friends before I find you and strike you down myself!"

The ories looked at Merrick for a second then all of them, except three green ones, started walking toward Merrick. Merrick tried to get them to stay with threats but they laughed at the threats and continued walking to the exos. Shego and the couple tried to get their squads to stay but they got laughed at too. After Shego and the pair gave up on trying to get any ories to stay, they ran up to Merrick and saw he was truly angry and that frighten them to the point of being speechless.

Finally Shego got the nerve up to speak and she asked, "Mal, what's going on here?"

Merrick didn't answer at first but looked back at Shego the couple after the all the ories now made a complete line in front of the exos.

Merrick sighed and said, "Well, its a betrayal."

* * *

Author's note: This is Odyssey version two, an altered version. This was the chapter I accidently deleted by updating the wrong chapter. Note to any other authors, always have a back up document if you don't do such already. It saves you from having headaches. 


	8. Betrayal?

Author's Note: The story continues. Its frying my brain to think up this story.

* * *

Chapter 8: Betrayal?

Shego and the couple couldn't believe what just happen and for Merrick to keep calm about it. He was mad, they knew, but for him to be betrayed and still stand there without overreacting was a surprise to them. It was if he expected it to happen and was waiting for a cue to act upon what has unfolded before them. Merrick looked at Shego and the pair for a second then turned his look back to the crowd of people before him.

Merrick then pressed his temple and asked in a soft, calm voice, "James, why are you and the ories betraying me?"

Shego and the couple heard laughter over their com and saw Merrick was hearing it too because he lowered his head while he kept pressing his temple. Shego remembered the one thing Merrick hated more than anything in the world was for someone to make fun of him by laughing to him. While the laughter continued, Shego and the pair heard how mad Merrick was getting because the sounds of knuckles popping and cracking were coming from his free hand that he was still clenching into fist.

After the laughter died down, they heard James say, "Well, Merrick. We were offered something we never would get if we stayed with you."

"What money or a peice of land?" Merrick questioned with anger while he continued to make a fist with his free hand.

"Both. Your talking to the next king of all of the lands UK had in its kingdom once. I'll rule a quarter of the world and these ories will over see every part of it," James stated with laughter which caused more laughter to be heard over the com.

Merrick growled again at James' statement and from hearing the laughter. He then shook his head and said, "James, your mad."

"Nope, I had this planned for a couple weeks now. The exos offered me this bribe long ago and I managed to talk all the ories into the deal except your friends, I knew they would run and tell you if I mentioned anything about it to them. I just had to wait for the right time to turn colors. Now was a good time. While I was at it, I talked the exos into deals for your friends. The exos don't want to pursue them anymore. They don't see them as a threat and will let them live in peace if they don't help you in this fight. Also, if they stay out of the fight, the exos guarantee the kids family will be safe and the kids, kids will grow up in as free of a world as possible. As for Miss Shego, well she could be the new president of the, will be, former USA if she wants it. Seeing how she wanted to rule the world, she could work with me because the USA's lands will be under my rule," James stated with excitement while he chuckled a little.

Merrick sighed at James statement and lowered his hand from his temple. He looked at the mass of humans before him then he turned his look to Shego and the couple. They were shaking their heads at what they heard and didn't believe a word James said. He was a traitor now and nothing he said was to be believed. Shego long ago would have taken the offer on being president in a second but now she wouldn't even take the offer if it was forced on her. She was here because she wanted to be with Merrick and that was the only thing that mattered to her now.

The scene scared Shego and the pair though because the four of them standing there could never fight this many at once. It was hopeless at best. They knew they would die fighting a lost cause against all odds. They looked over the crowd of people then looked at Merrick, who was still staring at them.

"Shego and kids, I'm at a lost," Merrick said sadly while he turned his look back to the crowd below him in the field.

"Mal, can't we just run? There's no way we can fight that many with just four of us," Shego said with a sober tone while she continued to stared at Merrick.

"No, we can't. These people will be able to track us down eventually. Besides, if these ories are in leagues with the exos then that means the transport pilots are too. We could never get off this cursed ice," Merrick said in a tone that was hinting his anger was building again.

"Well, Merrick what can we do. It looks hopeless," Kim said sadly while she turned her look to the crowd below them.

Merrick chuckled at Kim's statement and stated while he turned his head to look at her, "You three don't do anything and stay right here. Only act when your told to. Kim, there is always hope!"

"What do you mean," Kim questioned which got Merrick to hold a hand up to her.

He then pressed his temple with his free hand and asked, "Let me guess, James. The exos only want me?"

Laughter came over the com again and a sinister version of the laughter was added to the mix. After a few seconds of the laughter, it finally died down and James was heard speaking on the com again.

James simply said, "Yes."

Merrick chuckled at the answer then said back, "Well, you all get me then and James you won't live to see the sun rise again!"

Merrick then lowered his hand and looked at Shego and the pair then stated softly, "You learn from what you see with your eyes, Kim. There's always hope and never believe anyone who says there isn't. I love you, Shego."

"Please, Mal. Call me my real name. I don't care if they know my real name anymore," Shego said sadly while she shook her head.

Merrick sighed at what Shego said then said, "I love you, Sheila."

He then took off running right at the exos and ories with James being the focal point of where he was heading. When Merrick took off running, Kim and Ron had to catch Shego and stop her from following him. Shego fought with Kim and Ron, trying her best to get loose from them until she broke down crying and fell to her knees. She knelt there watching Merrick running down the slope while she sobbed in her helmet. The couple knelt down beside her watched Merrick too. They all knew without him, they had no hope in their life. The only happiness the couple felt was being able to call Shego her real name now, if she would let them that is.

* * *

The second the ories and exos saw Merrick running at them, they brought their weapons up to meet him and rocket launcher packs shot up on the roof of the walkers, who were still towering over the exos. The second Merrick was half way between the mass of people and Shego and the pair, the walkers unloaded their rockets at him. Rockets fell all around Merrick but none ever hit him as he continued to run at the crowd. The walkers then turned their guns on him and the massive chainguns started rotating. In the next instant, the guns started blazing and oversized tracers laced by Merrick. When the bullets struck against the snow, they exploded and they were exploding all around Merrick. Merrick continued to run through the barrage being thrown at him until the walkers finally zeroed on Merrick and he was struck by several of the exploding bullets.

Merrick disappeared in the explosions and the walkers ceased firing. The battlefield went silent as the smoke from the explosions covered the area where Merrick was. During the silence, Shego went from just crying to wailing when she couldn't see what happened to Merrick. When the smoke started to disappear, everyone saw Merrick was laying in the snow and he wasn't moving.

A second later, everyone saw Merrick lifting his hand out of the snow and him raising his head up to look at the crowd in front of him. He looked at the crowd for a second then growled an inhuman growl as he stood back up and placed his hand on his sword then turn it on while he lifted the hilt from his side. He then brought the sword blade in front of his face then spun it so the blade would be pointing behind him.

He took off running again and the walkers fired at him again. Merrick was outrunning the bullets this time because they were landing behind him instead of around him. As Merrick neared the crowd of people, James gripped his sword with both hands and turned his sword on. Right before Merrick reached James, Merrick leapt into the air and jumped over the first few lines of the crowd and coming right down in the middle of the exos while he held his sword over his head with both hands. The lines Merrick sailed over turned and watched him go over their heads.

As Merrick came down into the ocean of red and black, his feet landed right on the shoulders of an exos and with all his weight, Merrick drove the exos down on his back while Merrick rode the exos to the ground. The second the exos hit the ground, Merrick swung his sword down through the middle of an exos standing in front of him. Merrick then brought the sword back up and and spun around in a circle while he held the sword out from him. He slashed a two men deep circle of exos and they all fell down to the ground in halves. While the body parts fell to the ground, Merrick spun the sword in his hand and stabbed it through the head of the exos he was standing over.

After he pulled the blade out of the exos head, Merrick started slashing any exos he got to with his sword while he fought in the sea of exos. While Merrick fought, Shego and the couple watched him fight from their vantage point. They felt useless watching Merrick in the winless fight but it amazed them that Merrick was fighting alone against the odds.

Then they saw James look up at them and spun around with his sword held out from him. Shego and the pair were shocked to see James slash through two lines of exos with the sword while the exos were watching Merrick fighting in the middle of them. Shego and the pair then saw James press his temple while he raised his sword up to strike some more exos.

Shego and the couple then heard James say, "Now ories! Show your true colors!"

This confused Shego and the pair because they thought James was a traitor. To see him attack exos dumbfounded them and then hear him order the ories to fight the exos was too much of a shock for them. Before they got over the shock, they saw the whole line of ories knelt down in the snow and opened up on the exos' backsides with their rippers. Several lines of exos fell in the first barrage and caused alot of the exos around Merrick to fall to the ground too while sparks from the ripper shells danced on Merrick.

* * *

After the ripper firing stopped, the ories had knocked down all exos between them and Merrick with their barrage. The exos still standing in the lines behind the now dead exos were confused and scared at once while Merrick stood there among all the dead bodies and was staring at them with his blood red eyes. The exos' leading zeros were among the dead and now the exos weren't sure what to do. But, before the ories acted on this confusion, the walkers turned their guns on the ories and fired upon them. Green orie shields lit up everywhere among the ories as the shells exploded aganist the shields. Shego and the couple knew what was going to happen if the ories had to stay in the shield, they would burn up the shields and be victims of technology.

Shego sighed at the sight of the ories running out of time and swung her ripper off her shoulder then cocked the hammer on the gun. At the sight of Shego doing this, Kim and Ron did the same and they took aim at three different walkers. They heard one another take a deep breathe then saw each other's gun flashing as they fought to keep the red X on the walker they were shooting.

The bullets Shego and the couple were firing at the walkers were causing sparks all over the walkers and caused small explosions on the walkers. They continued to pour bullets into the walkers until their drums ran out. Shego and the couple sighed when the guns started clicking and they dropped the guns on the snow because they were worthless to Shego and the pair now. They didn't knock one of the walkers out but damaged them severely because small explosions rocked the robots.

The ories not in shields watched Shego and the couple plummet the side of the walkers with bullets but sighed when the walkers still stood there and conitnued to fire down at other ories. Ories who were able to fire upon the walkers, did, but still they caused the same damage Shego and the pair did and no walker fell, just small explosions were seen coming off the bodies of the walkers.

Shego and the couple were feeling useless again because there was nothing they could do to the walkers now and had to watch the ories eventually get slaughtered. Even the launcher Ron had, was carried down the slope by Gunner. As they started to despair, they felt a rush of air circling around them and heard loud booming sounds above them. When they looked up at what was making the sounds, they saw the escort crafts that resembled the transports were hovering above them and they were unloading their nose cannons into the walkers.

Shego and the pair then followed some of the tracers being fired and watched them strike against the side of a walker. The bullets caused massive explosions when they struck the walker. The walker exploded then and fell on top of exos it was standing over and secondary explosions came off the walker while it laid on the snow.

Other walkers, who weren't being shot at, turned their guns upon the escorts and opened up on them. A couple of the crafts were struck and exploded right above Shego and the couple. The concussion from the explosions drove Shego and the pair into the snow. When they managed to look up, they saw burning wreckage falling down around them.

Shego sighed and said, "Time to try out those shields," while a green sphere engulfed Shego. The couple took note and turned their shields on too. They felt the wreck hitting the shields and were glad they had them when all the wreck finished falling around them because they saw there would have been no way out of the area before they were struck by something.

Shego and the pair then looked up again at where the rest of the escorts were and saw the sky was empty now. They then heard explosions around the battlefield below them and hearing the explosions Shego and the couple looked at the battle raging. The escorts were now flying all over the battle field and were shooting at walkers with missiles and nose cannons while they dodged the bullets the walkers were shooting at them with their massive guns. Shego and the couple then noticed the ories had charged into the exos and were fighting hand to hand. They could tell the fighting between the ories and exos was brutal because several bodies on both sides littered the ground.

Shego sighed and said, "Well, think we should give them a hand. Mal had this planned out it seems and if he lives this fight, I so going make him pay after I love him to death."

"Yeah, we should and if I get to Merrick first, I'll take his offer of a second round," Kim stated then she started running down the slope while Shego and Ron followed along behind her..

* * *

As they neared the battle, Shego and the couple saw the carnage of war and the sights sickened them. These sights were something none of them were prepared for and for once they wished they were back at Chiron. They knew they had a job to do and raced head long right at the battle.

Ron stopped for a second when he saw an orie three times the size of any orie laying on the ground. He turned and ran over to this orie because he knew who this man was and it sadden him at the sight of the mangled man. Ron knew Gunner wasn't alive anymore because of the shape he was in but Ron could tell Gunner took several exos with him. Ron didn't know to either cry or be proud of Gunner. He didn't know Gunner that long but Ron knew if they both lived this fight, they might have became buddies. Then a rage came over Ron and he couldn't control it. He looked toward where he last seen Kim and Shego. They had stopped and were looking back at Ron.

Ron ran toward them and as he ran, he shot his arms down to his sides and turned his laser claws on. Ron was on a mission now and that was revenge for Gunner. He ran right by Shego and Kim and raced right toward the battle still being fought. Shego and Kim stared at Ron running along by himself then they took off after him. Before they could catch him, Ron leapt right into the middle of the fight and became a frenzy among the exos. Ron would rip one exos open with his claws and turn on another before the exos knew what happened. No exos was able to touch Ron as he danced around among them.

While Kim caught glimpses of Ron fighting, she whispered, "Oh, no. Ron just went mystic monkey on the exos."

"Is that a bad thing," Shego questioned when she heard what Kim said.

Kim shook her head and stated, "Well, I'm not sure but there's a problem. Neither he or I knows how long he can go in the state he's in now."

"Oh, think we better get in there and help him," Shego said while she flamed up her hands and turned on her laser claws.

As the ladies neared the fighting, they caught the glimpse of an orie jumping into the exos and landing right where Ron was. A flash of red told them who went to Ron's aid and they both let out a sigh of relieve when they saw both Merrick and Ron fighting together. The ladies then ran right into the fighting and struck any exos they came to with their claws.

After a few minutes, Shego and Kim, along with all the other ories, slashed their way through the exos to within sight of Merrick and Ron. But, before they could get to the guys, more exos rushed to them closing the gap Shego and Kim along with the other ories made and they had continued the fight to get within sight of Merrick and Ron again. While the ladies fought they saw another orie jump over them and landed where Merrick and Ron were. They were puzzled who that might have been and continued to fight the exos, trying to get to Ron and Merrick.

* * *

While the ladies continued to fight the exos, Merrick and Ron had dropped several exos and now were back to back watching the exos. As they walked in a circle to keep an eye on the exos, James landed right in front of Ron. James looked at Ron for a second then James charged the exos. He swung his sword in every direction and dropped exos with every swing of his sword.

Merrick stopped walking in the circle when he saw James was with them. He turned his head to one side and shook his head. Merrick then froze when when he saw an exos grab James' arm that held his sword. Before Merrick could react in time, the exos snatched the sword from James and turned the sword in his hand to stab it through James. Merrick took off running toward James when he knew what was about to happen.

Merrick was too late getting to James because the exos drove the sword all the way through James' chest. James' exos suit came on before the sword struck him but his own sword sliced through the suit and now the point was sticking out of his back. Merrick growled at the sight and anger starting building in him. After the exos stab James, he pulled the sword out of James and rose it above his head.

Before the exos could deliver the death blow to James, the exos was struck across the waist by a flash of red and he then fell into two halves. Any exos who were standing around this exos met the same fate before they knew what happened. After Merrick cleared the exos out from around James, he knelt down beside James and shook his head while he sighed.

"James, you fool. The plan was for you to stay outside and lead the ories," Merrick said while he wrapped an arm around James to help him sit up.

James laughed weakly and looked up at Merrick while he fought to speak, saying, "I...know, Merrick. I couldn't...let you...have all the...glory. You were my...only true friend. I didn't want...to see you killed. I won't be here...much longer to help...you. You have to lead...on your own, my...friend."

After James called Merrick his friend, he went limp in Merrick's arms and didn't move. Merrick lowered his head and knew James was dead now. Then a rage came over Merrick while he laid James back on the snow and he grabbed James' sword hilt. He looked at the exos standing around him and Ron.

Merrick turned James' sword on while he stood up and he stood there bathing the area in red and blue. He shook his head and screamed, "None of you will make it out of here!"

Hearing Merrick scream surprised Ron and caused him to turn his look from the exos to see Merrick was charging right at the exos. Ron watched Merrick reached the exos and saw him ripping the exos to shreds with the swords. The exos were crowding one another trying to get away from the enraged man who didn't have no concern for himself and was cutting down exos left and right like they were nothing.

Ron wasn't concerned about the exos any more because all of them were trying to run away from Merrick now and wasn't even watching Ron. Ron was scared of Merrick because of him showing no mercy while he slashed the fleeing exos, who couldn't get away from Merrick because they were packing themselves together with all the exos they were running into. Finally the cornered men got brave and rushed Merrick, they were foolheartly in their attempt because most that met Merrick were struck down. Merrick stood among them and slashed anything that moved while his rage continued to grow. Ron stood in amazement and watched Merrick taking lives without a care.

* * *

During the time James was killed, Shego and Kim saw two more of the Lts killed and Leon was the only one left of them. But, before Leon could led the fight, he was killed too. That left only Merrick in charge with any first sergeeants still alive but the ladies didn't know what happened to the guys because the exos hid the guys from their view.

Kim sighed at having to take command and she looked at Shego for help in giving out orders while she dodged an exos sword and slashed him with her claws. Shego nodded to Kim when she saw Kim looking at her and she knew Kim needed her help more than ever. Shego, however, couldn't help Kim at the moment in any way because she was in a major fight with a zero, who managed not to get killed when the ories opened up on the crowd of exos earlier.

It amazed Shego that she could dodge every attack the zero threw at her and she finally struck the man with her claws. He collapsed to the ground at her feet and she then rushed to Kim when she was finally able to. They then fought side by side while Shego hollered commands to ories on both sides of her. Kim watched Shego taking command and nodded to her, hinting she wanted Shego to take command. Shego nodded back and took charge.

They fought for several minutes until they thinned the exos down to the point they saw Merrick slashing exos left and right with two swords. The ladies wondered why Merrick was holding James' sword then it dawned on them who jumped over them earlier. The sight of the blue sword told them James was either injured or dead. This sadden both ladies and enraged them. They fought harder and eventually caused another gap between them and the guys.

Ories poured into the gap and rushed to help Merrick while Shego and Kim along with other ories widen the gap they created. The ladies fought for several minutes together until Shego nodded to Kim and took off running toward Merrick and Ron. Shego never got to Merrick because an exos came out of nowhere and tripped her. She fell face down in the snow and she spun as quickly as she could onto her back. She saw the exos who tripped her was standing over her and was holding a sword over her with the pointed of the sword aimed right at her laying there.

The exos drew back the sword and brought the sword down at Shego as if trying to stab her. Before the sword got half way to her, she saw a flash of red flying toward the exos and then Merrick's sword sticking in the exos head. The exos stood there for a second in the stance he was in when he about stabbed Shego then he fell beside Shego with the red sword still stuck in his head. Shego looked at the exos for a second then to where Merrick was when she last saw him. He was running to her while slashing any exos he came across with James' sword.

When Merrick got to her, he held out a hand to Shego while he looked around him. After Merrick helped Shego up, he walked over to the exos and pulled his sword out of the man's head. He then nodded to Shego and took off running back to Ron. Shego followed his led to Ron and as they got to Ron, Merrick grabbed Ron by the arm and pointed to Kim. Ron got the hint to go help kim and nodded to Merrick then took off running to Kim.

* * *

While Ron ran to Kim, Shego and Merrick looked at the exos before them while the ories, who made it to Merrick, were fighting around Shego and Merrick.

Merrick looked at Shego for a second then stated, "This isn't going well. There's just too damn many. Only one person here can stop this many."

"I know, Mal," Shego said sadly while she and Merrick watched the ories continued the fight and kill then be killed around them.

After Shego's statement, Merrick looked away from her and saw an exos holding a massive, strange looking, gun and he was pointing it right at the two of them. Merrick froze in his stance for a second then grabbed Shego and threw her away from him. Shego didn't understand at first why Merrick threw her until she was able to look back at Merrick.

She saw Merrick was engulfed in a massive laser that was shooting pass him and right into the exos' ranks. The exos who were struck by this laser disintegrated and that was funny to Shego. She didn't think it was funny when she saw Merrick fell straight on his back when the laser disappeared. The second Merrick hit the ground, he started thrashing about in the snow while the snow melted around him and him screaming in agony. Shego stood back up and started running to Merrick while looking at the exos who shot at them. He was aiming the gun right at Shego while she ran and she held her breathe at the thought of the exos shooting at her again.

Shego then spotted a ripper laying in the snow and scooped it up in her arms while she ran by it. She cocked the hammer on the gun and prayed it still had ammo. Shego then aimed the gun at the exos and stopped dead still. The exos tried pulling the trigger on the gun he was holding but nothing happened and he started beating on the gun.

Shego laughed at this and whispered, "Your dead," while she pulled the trigger on her gun. Her gun started flashing and she held the X on that one exos until he was ripped to shreds. She dropped the gun after she saw the exos wouldn't cause no one any problems any more and took off running to Merrick again, who still was twisting about in the snow and went still as Shego neared him.

When Shego got to Merrick, she knelt down beside him and started to place a hand on him to help him up but Merrick screamed, "Don't touch me, Sheila! The suit is burning me alive!"

Shego nearing started to cry right there at Merrick being in pain and she didn't listen to Merrick. She placed a hand on him anyways and felt her hand burning through her orie glove. She snapped her hand back at the pain and then a feeling of helplessness came over her while Merrick moaned in pain. Shego took a deep breathe and placed at hand under Merrick and lifted him up while she felt herself being burned by touching Merrick.

After Shego had Merrick nearly sitting up, she placed her knee under Merrick to hold him upright and let the kneepad on her orie suit take over the job her hand was doing. Shego had to yank her hand away because the metal on the palm of her glove had fused to Merrick's suit. She looked at Merrick there for a second then started to cry because Merrick was still moaning from the pain.

Shego sighed for a second while she cried then she began to try and take Merrick's helmet off. Merrick shook his head and fought to speak through the pain, "Please...don't, Sheila. The way I feel...it won't be...pretty."

Shego had to force the helmet off Merrick because something felt like it was stuck to the helmet and she wished she listened to Merrick when finally got his helmet off. She realized what was holding his helmet was skin from Merrick's face and his face wasn't a pretty sight. Merrick's face looked like someone had melted the skin off of his face and replaced it with a black and red leather that was stretched over his skull, while several blisters were all over his face. He barely could see Shego because his eyes were nearly welded shut and even parts of his ears were missing. Shego gasped at the look of his face and broke down sobbing as she looked at him.

"Please, Sheila. Don't...cry. I can't see that...well to see you crying but I...can hear you," Merrick said in a weak voice while he tried to show Shego a smile.

"Oh, Mal," was all Shego said through her sobs.

Merrick let out a painful sigh and said, "I been...cooked in this...suit. There's...irony for you. Protected...from everything but...being in the suit...when its heated up."

Shego knew Merrick was trying to joke with her but she knew Merrick could or would die in his shape. Then the feeling of lost came over she and sobbed even more because she knew Merrick would die right before her eyes and there was nothing she could do about it.

"Sheila...do you still...love me," Merrick questioned in the weakest tone Shego ever heard him spook.

Shego could only nod and sob while she whispered, "Yes, Mal. I will always love you."

Merrick smiled a weak smile at her and whispered, "I love...you, Sheila. I got you...to love me one...last time."

After Merrick's statement, his smile disappeared and he went limp while his head fell to his chin. Shego looked at him for a second then shook him while she screamed, "Mal!"

The only movement out of Merrick was from Shego shaking him. Shego broke down crying and wrapped her arms around Merrick with no care if she got burnt by the blazing suit. She knelt there holding onto Merrick while the battle still waged around them.

Shego wanted this to end now and hoped her misery would end with it. She lost all will to continue and wanted to stay right where she was while she held onto Merrick. Her crying was deafened by the fighting and no one knew she was knelt down beside Merrick, not even Kim and Ron.

After several seconds of Shego holding onto Merrick and staring only at his mangled face, she looked up for a second at the fighting and a feeling of rage came over her. She stopped breathing while the anger took over her and she took her helmet off while she let the rage course through her. She looked down at Merrick again then sighed while she laid him down in the snow.

Shego stood up then while still staring at Merrick and she let her grief, anger, and sadness consume her. She then turned her look to the sky and looked at the sky with glowing green eyes. Shego took a deep breathe and screamed at the heavens while her fisted hands shook beside her. Her hands flamed up then and started glowing brighter to the point the area around her was bathed in the green glow.

* * *

Everyone stopped fighting when Shego screamed and they looked at her. The scream scared everyone because Shego was putting a banshee to shame with her sad wail that pierce everyone ears.

After Kim saw the way Shego looked, she pressed her temple and screamed, "All ories get out of here now! Sheila has snapped!"

Kim and Ron, along with all ories who were able to run, took off running toward the snow dune while the exos stared at Shego with amazement. While Kim ran, she turned her head to watch Shego and saw why Shego had snapped. Kim sighed at seeing Merrick laying in the snow at Shego's feet.

As Kim watched Shego in the middle of all the exos, Kim became concern for every orie on the ice now. Shego's glow was wrapping around her as she stopped screaming but still looked at the sky. Then the glow started traveling around her faster to the point it was a blur. It stopped then and a bright green flash lit up the valley and the next time Kim saw Shego, she engulfed in her glow with her hair floating above her while she turned her look down at all the exos. Kim for once in her life was truly afraid of Shego and she took off running faster up the slope.

* * *

When Shego lowered her look down to the exos, they back stepped from her and whispered among themselves. Shego, however, smiled an evil smile at some of them then showed a frown as she lifted her arms up to her sides and show her palms to the exos her hands were pointed. Then a sound of something being charged up came from Shego and in an instance, massive discharges came from Shego's hands. The blasts were so massive that several lines of exos disappeared in the discharges and the blasts shot pass the sea of exos and struck in the snow behind all of the exos. When the blasts disappeared, the exos looked to where the discharges went by them at and saw the exos struck by the blasts was reduced to ashes. The ashy remains were caught by the wind and were blown across the snow, turning the snow black.

At the sight of so many of their comrades being wiped out in an instance caused the exos to become frozen with fear. Most were shaking while they looked at the woman standing in the middle of them and were truly frighten of her. Before any of them could react, charging sounds came from Shego again and two more blasts went through the columns of exos. After these blasts disappeared, there were now four places between the exos where no exos stood and the snow there was blacken by ashes.

Still, the exos stood where they were like they were paralyzed at the power this woman possessed before them. Seeing the green flames encasing her was enough of a shock but to see her standing there while the green flames whipped around her like she was on fire was too much. Her glowing green eyes would pierced their very souls when she looked right at them and made them want to beg for mercy. They, however, weren't not going to get the satisfaction of such smypathy from Shego because she charged up again and blasted two more empty spaces through the exos columns.

_You all caused Merrick to be dead. I will let none of you live!_ Shego thought while she blasted two more lines through the exos.

Shego then screamed at the top of her lungs and fired a constant blast from one of her hands into the exos. Any exos touched by the blast were vaporized and several exos finally tried to run from the blast, only for it to catch them. Before any other exos could react, Shego fired the constant blast from both hands and the sea of exos started to disappear when the discharges met them as Shego walked in a circle.

Shego's green glow started to fade away when the last exos was reduced to ashes and the flames disappeared around her as she fell to her knees. While she knelt there, she began to cry again and looked at Merrick laying there beside her while she gasped for air between wails. She fell face first into the snow and continued to sob while her and Merrick's bodies laid in the ring of black ash. Shego covered her face with her hands and realized her eyes were still glowing. She tried to stop them fron glowing by blinking but her eyes continued to bath her face in a green glow. Shego gave up trying to stop the glow and uncovered her face.

She rolled over then and looked up at the sky while tears streamed down her cheeks. While she laid there, she realized she didn't feel the necklace she had been wearing when she turned over. She hastily started to feel around her neck but she could never find the necklace or ring. Shego gave up the search then because she thought the ring wouldn't do her any good now. The love of her life was laying dead beside her and he never be able to slip the ring on her finger.

She sighed at the thought and continued to cry while she stood back up. Shego stood there looking down at Merrick and knelt down again beside him. She lifted him up by placing a hand on his back so he was sitting up right and she stared at his disfigured face. Shego let out a sad sigh at the sight of his face and she wished he still looked like the man she loved. She shook her head and stood while she held onto Merrick's body. She then bent down and slung Merrick over her shoulder. She looked around her for a second then started walking toward the snow dune while she carried Merrick on her shoulder. Shego felt the worst depression she ever felt while she walked alone across the snow covered ice. She was truly alone now because the love of her life was dead and the body she was carrying was something to put in the ground later to remember him by.

_Kim and Ron would go back to their old lives now and leave me where ever we end up after we get out of this place. Besides, neither of them could give me the love that Merrick gave me,_ Shego thought and sighed while she started walking up the slope.

* * *

The first massive discharges from Shego caused Kim to stop at the top of the slope and look back at Shego. Kim stood there for a second and was thankful she had never made Shego as mad as she was now. Kim sighed at the sight of Shego and she felt sorry for her. But she also still feared Shego in the state she was in and she took off running down the other side of the slope while Shego blasted the exos again.

As Kim was running down the slope, she saw Shego light up the sky again with a eeire green color. Kim hoped Shego didn't completely lose it because at seeing Shego's true power, Kim even doubted she be much of a challenge for Shego. Kim shook her head at the thought and her concern grew. Before she made it to the bottom of the slope, Kim saw a massive cylinder of green light blast through the slope beside her and fly by her heading to some unknown destination. The sight of this frighten Kim to the point of shock, which she had to fight off to think straight.

When Kim made it back to the griffins, she duck down behind one of them and saw all the ories and Ron were doing the same. They all were dead silent and were looking at the ridge of the snow dune. Kim did the same thing and stayed were she was for a good while as time passed by. She didn't try to see how long she was there because she was so frightened over seeing Shego's true power. The only thing to cause her to move was the sound of a transport landing behind them. Kim turned and looked at the transport for a second and saw Dr. Taka along with several nurses coming out of the back.

Kim thought of going to see what they were doing there but Ron stopped her by saying, "Here's she comes!"

Kim whipped her head back to the slope and saw Shego was walking slowly down the slope while she was carrying Merrick on her shoulder. Kim sighed at Merrick hanging limp on her shoulder and got frightened again at seeing Shego's eyes were glowing green.

Kim waved down to the ories around her and she hollered to them, "Get ready for a fight if we have to. Sheila maybe unstable."

While Kim was watching Shego slowly make her way to them, Dr. Taka ran up to Kim and saw who Shego was carrying. Taka then sighed and shook her head at the sight of Merrick's face.

"I take it your in charge, Miss Kim," Dr. Taka said while she watched Shego nearing them.

"Yes," Kim said in a scared tone while Shego walked up to her and laid Merrick down at her feet.

Kim looked down at Merrick laying at her feet then up to Shego. While she watch Shego, she reached her hand up to take her helmet off but froze with her hand at the side of her head. Shego's eyes glowing was the scariest thing Kim has ever seen the woman do and she was scared beyond any fright she ever had in her life. Shego stared back at Kim for a second then looked down at Merrick while she slummed her shoulders.

Dr. Taka, however, wasn't intimidated by Shego and showed it by running up to Merrick then knelt down beside him. She felt for a pulse then looked up at Shego with a shocked look while she smiled grimly at Shego. She then pressed her temple and said, "I need another transport at my low cal, ASAP!"

Shego blinked for a second and her eyes went back to their normal look. She then looked down at Taka and asked with aniexty, "What is it?"

"Miss Shego, he's still alive, but he won't be if I don't get him the medical attention he needs," Taka said while she waved a couple of the nurses to her.

Shego went from completely depressed to hopeful excitement at the news she just heard. It caused her to be speechless while she watched the two nurses come over and helped Taka pick Merrick up. They then started toward the transport while Shego followed along behind them, right into the back of the transport.

Kim heard Taka say to her over the com, "Miss Kim, your in charge now. Get the wounded on the next transport and call for another one for the rest of you. Hopefully they can make it through the up drafts."

Kim and Ron watched the transport lifted off and headed south while praying Merrick would alright. Kim then nodded to everyone and said, "Alright, get the wounded ready for their ride home and stack the dead with us so they get to go home too."

Kim sighed after her orders and grew concern about Merrick. He was alive but is near death. She hoped he pulled through for Shego's stake. Kim watched the transport fly out of sight then she turned her look to the ories climbing back over the slope. She looked to where Ron was and saw he was still there looking back at her. Kim sighed again and was thankful for Merrick coming to his aid. She then hoped for her and Ron's stake he lived too. The man had done too much for them already for him to die before they thank him for everything.

* * *

Author's Note 2: I wrote the part about Shego snapping and fighting the exos alone while listening to "Bring Me to Life" by Evanescence. For some reason that song sounded like Shego at that point in the chapter. Well the first part of the song anyways. Now on to the ending. Which you readers will hopefully enjoy as much as you enjoyed the rest of the story. 


	9. Aftermath

Author's Note: This is the ending I decided to post. The other two alternate endings I have summarize in my profile. Long run with a story that fried my brain.

* * *

Chapter 9: Aftermath

Six months later, Shego was sitting in a double bed hospital room and she was acting like she was enjoying herself while she sat in the chair that was in the room. She was grinning ear to ear and laughed then giggle every few minutes. Shego's look has changed since six months ago. Her hair was now cut short and hung just above her shoulders. But her hair wasn't the most noticeable change to her appearance. Shego seemed to have put on weight in the last six months. Her cheeks were chubbier than they were before and her belly was poking out. However, it looked like her belly wasn't poking out from being fat. She would rub her stomach every few minutes and giggle for some reason.

Shego had stayed in this hospital room ever since the day of the battle and slept in one of the beds every night she was there. She would leave the room for only one reason and that was to go get something to eat. But, she would return to the room and stay in the room most of the time except when she got hungry or when she had to walk around in the halls of the hospital for awhile. Shego had gotten use to the boredom of staying in the room and it became a everyday thing to her. There wasn't much to do in the room except watch TV or read a magazine. Some days she would sit in the chair and stare hours upon hours at the other bed in the room. Today was one of those days when she would stare at the bed and it even became a custom for her to stare at it for at least an hour everyday.

The other bed was occupied by the love of her life who was wrapped from head to toe in bandages and the only thing seen of him was his closed eyes while holes were cut in the face of his bandages for him to breathe through his mouth and nose. He hadn't woke in six months due to being in a drug induced coma. The decision to put him in a coma was decided by Dr. Taka and she made that decision for the stake of not wanting Merrick to wake up. If he woke up while he was still in the condition he was in, he would be in terrible pain that no pain killers would help.

Course, Shego knew there was another reason which was the doctor didn't want Merrick to try and get out of bed until she knew he was well enough to. For now he was in a pleasant slomber and had no cares while Shego traveled around the hospital and stayed at his side. Shego would laugh at times when she would walk down the halls for another reason than being happy about Merrick being alive. For once in Merrick's life, he had good luck on his birthday. If he been fried somewhere where there was no ice and snow, he wouldn't have been able to cool off fast enough to stay alive.

Taka had never seen anyone sustain the injuries he had and still live. Almost all of his organs had shut down from the shock his body went through when he was cooked in his suit. The two most vital organs that didn't shut down were his heart and lungs, which kept him from becoming brain dead. The organs worked long enough to keep him alive until Taka had him back at Chiron and for him to receive the medical care he so needed. That day, Taka injected him with drugs that put Merrick in a drug induced coma and hooked him up to an IV that pumped his veins full of the same drugs. For six months he has been dead to the world while he caught up on the sleep he had missed over the years.

The only thing that puzzled Dr. Taka more than anything was how Merrick stayed alive. It amazed her and for the first month Merrick was staying in the hospital, she studied him to find out his secret. Finally after the first month, the doctor gave up trying to figure it out herself and asked Shego why he stayed alive. Shego knew why and she told the doctor why. He stayed alive because she still loved him and he was fighting death for her. Shego felt guilty over herself giving up on him when she thought he was dead. He said there was always hope and told her, he would never die as long as she loved him. He had never lied to her and she should have known he wouldn't even when he was so close to death.

Shego was worried about only one thing and that was what Merrick's face would look like when the bandages came off. She hoped he didn't look like he did six months ago but she didn't care how he looked because she would love him no matter what. Shego seen his face once since he's been bandaged up and she couldn't take seeing him look like he did. Since then everytime the doctor came to change his bandages, Shego left the room and didn't come back until the doctor was done.

Everytime the doctor finished and came back out in the hall, she would say, "He's healing and looking better. Before long he will be back to his old self."

Shego would only nod at the doctor while showing a sad look across her face as she went back into the room. The doctor told her that everytime and she knew there was truth in that but she also knew the doctor was saying that to comfort her. Shego was sadden about being worried over Merrick's look but she would love him. He loved her even after he remembered what she done to him and still loved her now while he slept. Shego knew it was her time to love him no matter what he looked like and to be there for him if he got depressed over his new look.

Besides, she had news to tell him when he finally wakes up that would snap him out of any depression he went into and Shego has been aching to tell him the news since she found out about it herself. Shego had been patient with Merrick being here and waited for the day when the IV was to be pulled from his arm. She had waited ten years for him while he was gone and even the seven years when she thought he was dead she was waiting for him even though she didn't know she was. So, six months was nothing compared to those 17 years and she could wait six more months if she had to wait. But her waiting was over today and that was why she was so excited and happy while she sat in the chair.

Today was the day the doctor was to come by and remove the IV from Merrick's arm. Shego was finally going to be able to tell Merrick the news she wanted to tell him but she knew it still be several hours before he would wake. She was patient and could wait until she saw his eyes open. She wondered what be the very first thing he would say. Shego miss him telling her he loved her and its be a long time since he said that to her. She became eager over just hearing his voice again and that changed her patience from just waiting to wanting to hunt the doctor down. Shego looked at the clock and sighed because it would be at least three more hours before the doctor would show.

Shego understood the doctor had other ories she had to look after but the suspense was getting to her minute by minute since she woke up that morning. She couldn't sleep during the night because she was so excited about today and stayed up most of the night staring at Merrick laying there across from her. She laid there during the night and thought about how it would be when Merrick was healed up and up walking around. Would he be eager to get on with the wedding or delayed it for a few weeks? Shego wondered about that but she knew he would get on with the wedding if he had to have it while he still was in the bed. She just hope he wouldn't get mad at her for losing the ring. Course, she knew he wouldn't get mad and try to get her a new one the second he finds out about her losing it. That was one of the things Shego loved about Merrick, he couldn't stay mad at her for long. The only time he stayed mad was when she ran off and left him but he forgave her later and still loved her the whole time he was mad.

While Shego sat there looking at Merrick, she sighed happily at how good Merrick was to her and wondered how it would have been if she was as good to him. Shego knew she would feel guilty the rest of her life about what she done to Merrick but she knew she didn't have to be. He loved her and forgot about what she done. Everytime Shego thought about how much Merrick lover her, it amazed her and she knew she couldn't have asked for anyone better. He forgot the past and focused on just loving her no matter what. She knew she needed to do that same because after Merrick was healed up and walking again, they would possibly be married and needed to be happy together. Any hurtful memories from their past, they didn't need but Shego knew Merrick would be happy even if they talked about what Shego done. He had her in his life again and she love him. Those two things were his only concerns and Shego would let him have them as long as she could.

Shego looked at the clock again and saw only ten minutes passed. She sighed and shook her head while she continued to stare at Merrick. Shego was finally getting impatient but she could wait as long as she had to just for Merrick. 17 years going on 18 years was a long wait but Shego knew it would be worth the wait. Though she knew she had to explain about losing the ring when he woke. He would get her a new one, she knew, but she felt bad about ruining and losing the gifts he gave her. Shego wondered about the rose she left on her nightstand. It was probably dried up and dust now but she knew Merrick would get her a new one and lots more.

_He probably fill our home with them._ _Someday soon we'll have the life we should have had. Today all I want is to hear your voice again,_ Shego thought while she picked up a magazine and started reading it while she peeked over the top of the magazine and stared at Merrick.

* * *

Around noon, Dr. Taka knocked on the door of Shego and Merrick's room and came into the room. She looked at Shego for a second then smiled at Shego while she walked over to the side of the bed Merrick was laying on. Taka took her time on checking Merrick's vitals because she knew what today was and she wanted to kid around a bit with Shego. Taka held her smile the whole time she looked over Merrick's vitals and looked at Shego while she finished her evaluation of Merrick.

Taka then asked with her smile still on her face while the light hanging over Merrick lit up her face, "Miss Shego, are you really sure you want me to pull the plug?"

Shego smiled at the question and nodded her head while she stated, "Yes, since he's been here. Now do what you have to do."

"Alright," was all the doctor said while she turned her look back down to Merrick. She worked on Merrick for a few seconds then turned and threw the IV needle into the hazard bin. Taka then brought up her chart she had with her and wrote something on it then she looked at Shego.

"I see you got a check up scheduled for today. You made the appointment so I take it that you finally want to know before he wakes," Taka asked as she wrote something else in her charts and started walking to the door.

"Yep, I been dying to know which one it is myself but I wanted to wait til Mal woke up before I found out. But, he won't be able to come with me when I find out, so I decided find out today so I can tell him when he wakes," Shego said with a smile while she watched the doctor for a second then returned to staring at Merrick again.

"Well, you got at least four hours before he wakes up. So, you got enough time to come by and see me. The captain's going to be surprised when he wakes," Taka said with laughter as she left the room.

Shego thought, _Yes, it be the biggest surprise he's ever had._

Shego sat in the chair for a couple more hours, just staring at Merrick then she stood up and walked up to Merrick. She looked down at him for a minute while she placed a hand on his bandaged face. Shego sighed happily at the man laying there she loved more than she ever thought she would. She then bent down and kissed him on his bandaged forehead.

After Shego stood back up straight, she stared down at Merrick for a minute then turned to leave the room. She was heading out to find the doctor and finally find out what part of her news she could leave out. It didn't concern her which part she had to leave out because she knew Merrick would be happy about the part she would tell him. Shego stopped at the door and looked back at Merrick laying in the bed. She smiled at him and left the room heading down the hall to where she would find the doctor.

* * *

Two hours later, Shego returned to the room Merrick was in and was surprised when she entered the room. Merrick was wide awake and was staring right at her when she came in the room. Merrick held his stare and narrowed his at Shego, showing he was either having trouble seeing her there or was surprised at her new look.Shego was speechless and excited at once at the surprise Merrick gave her by being awake.

He looked at her for a second then tried to speak to her but no words formed. It had been six months since he spoke and his throat had forgotten speech. Merrick's eyes shown anger at not being able to speak then his eyes lit up with joy when he saw Shego walking toward him. Shego stood over him for a minute and smiled at him.

"Mal, don't worry about saying anything. You be able to again before long. Right now I'll do all the talking," Shego stated softly while a tear ran down her cheek.

Merrick let out a weak sigh at seeing the tear and turned his head slightly to one side while he stared into Shego's eyes. Shego smiled again at Merrick and wiped the tear from her cheek. She looked at Merrick for a second then she walked to the chair. The whole way to the chair Merrick watched Shego. When Shego sat down in the chair and looked at Merrick, she swore she saw tears coming from Merrick's eyes.

Shego stared at Merrick for a second after seeing this and smiled at Merrick. She knew he was happy to see her still alive and well. Shego was waiting on telling Merrick the news because she wanted to hold it from Merrick as long as she could. She knew Merrick saw her new look and was curious about it. Now she excited about what she just learned earlier and she was wondering how to break the news to Merrick. After a minute of silence, Shego smiled again at Merrick and spoke to him while she ran a hand through her hair.

"Mal, like my new look," Shego asked while she played with her hair.

Merrick nodded to her question and rose a hand that shook then he pointed at her stomach.

Shego giggled at him doing this and stated, "Well, its what you think it is. You had a part in it, remember?"

Merrick laid his hand back down and his eyes lit up with joy while he tried to speak again. But, still no words formed and he growled weakly at not being able to talk.

"Relax, Mal. It's ok, you don't have to say anything. Want to hear what names I thought up," Shego said with laughter while she stared at Merrick.

Merrick nodded to her and stare at her with eagerness. Shego smiled at him because she knew what he just learned made him happiest man in the world. She was relishing the moment and wanted to keep the mood this way forever but she knew she had to tell Merrick the entire news.

"What you think about the names Sheena and Matthews," Shego question with laughter.

Merrick didn't try to speak again or react in any way for a minute. He then held up his hand and showed two fingers up to Shego while his hand shook. He then slowly nodded to Shego a "yes" at liking the names.

Shego just smiled at him while she stated, "Yes, Mal. Twins, a boy and a girl. Seems Gossett women have it in their blood to have twins in their thirties."

While Merrick laid his hand back down, he looked at Shego for a second then turned his stare up to the ceiling. Shego knew he was truly happy and was in bliss. She knew Merrick couldn't smile right now as well as he once did but she knew he was happy at the news he just learned. He laid there for several minutes staring at the ceiling then he turned his head back to Shego. She was smiling at him and Merrick tried again to speak to her.

The only sound that came out of Merrick was a hoarse, "She..."

Shego shook her head at Merrick still continuing to try and speak then she said, "Mal, please you don't have to say anything. I know you want to know about everything has happened since the battle but there be time for that when your better."

Merrick sighed and pleaded with his eyes for her to tell him everything.

Shego shook her head at the look in his eyes and said, "Fine, you been here for six months as of today. We won the battle as you can tell. I snapped when you went unconscious because I thought you died. I took care of the exos and the kids got any orie who could still walk out of the area while I was doing that. I carried you to where the kids were and you were transported to here. Kim led the ories for you until the unit was disbanded a month after the battle. After that the kids went back to normal and they went back to their old life in Middleton. The governments made sure the exos never bother the world again by nuking the entire area where they were after all the ories were back at Chiron. You along with the doctor, some nurses, and the injured ories are the only ories left here. I even went back to normal after I found out I was pregnant because the doctor said I needed to, since no one was sure what the nanos would do to the baby...umm babies. That's what happened since you been out."

Merrick nodded to her and pointed at her again while finally forming a single word with his hoarse voice, "R..ing?"

Shego laughed at the simple question and said, "Yeah, about that. I lost it during the time I was going postal on the exos."

Merrick wealy chuckled at Shego's statement and said in a whisper, "Ne..w...o...ne."

"I know you will but you can't put a ring on my finger until your better. Doc said there be another month or so before the bandages come off and you then have to stay in bed after that for a couple months at least," Shego said with a smile knowing Merrick wanted the ring on her finger now.

Merrick shook his head and held up two fingers to her. Shego was puzzled by this and questioned, "What two months?"

Merrick shook his head slowly and continued to hold the two fingers up.

"Two weeks," Shego then question and Merrick shook his head. Then it dawned on Shego and she asked, "You mean in two days!?"

Merrick just looked at her while he nodded his head to her and lowered his hand back down on the bed.

"You kidding right. You just woke up and want to get married in two days," Shego questioned with excitement because Merrick wanted to get married so soon.

Merrick just nodded at her and chuckled softly as he turned his look to the ceiling.

"Well, ok. Not what I planned for our wedding but I'll call the kids to come here and we have the wedding in this room. When they get here, Kim and me set up everything for the wedding. We could always have the wedding I planned later," Shego said with laughter while she shook her head at the man she loved more than anything and loved her just as much.

Merrick just proved to her he didn't care to have a fancy wedding as long as they got married. The type of wedding she wanted she could have later but she wondered if Merrick be able to say, "I do' or would he just nod his head in the wedding their about to have. It didn't matter to Shego, the love of her life wanted to be with her and they were going to get the life they should have had long ago.

The next day, Kim and Ron came back to Chiron with their kids in tow and Kim helped Shego rearranged the room Merrick and Shego were staying in. Merrick watched them at work while Ron keep him company. Most of the time they worked, Merrick tried to talk to them but they would stop what they were doing and hushed him then they would go back to their work.

Merrick, however, wouldn't listen to them and tried again to say something after a few more minutes, which would make the ladies to stop what they were doing just to hush him again. Finally, after Merrick interrupted them for a thousand time, Shego told him if he didn't stop trying to talk, she would hold off on the wedding until after he was able to get out of the bed. That hushed Merrick up and he watched them with silence the rest of the time they worked and while they worked they would smile and laugh at Merrick for being silent.

After Shego and Kim finished rearranging the room, Kim sat on the bed Shego been sleeping on and Shego sat the chair. They stared at Merrick for a minute and laughed at him again because he hadn't made a sound since Shego threaten to delay the wedding. This amazed Kim and Ron more than it did Shego. Kim and Ron never knew Shego could hold so much power over Merrick by telling him she wouldn't get married for a certain reason. The couple knew Shego was joking with Merrick but he took it seriously. He laid there in complete silence while the trio stared at him and one would think he was dead if they didn't see him breathing and looking around at the people looking back at him.Shego and the couple laughed at Merrick being like he was and they all shook their heads at him.

"Alright, Mal. We're done now, you can make a peep," Shego said with a smile while she shook her head.

Merrick weakly chuckled and said in hoarse whisper,"Te..ch."

Shego and the couple narrowed their eyes at Merrick for a second because they were confused at his statement. It then dawned on Shego and she nodded to Merrick.

"Buffoon, go tell the doc to find where Tech is and get him to give you anything Mal has ordered," Shego said while she pointed a finger at Ron.

Ron looked at Shego for a second then nodded to her and left the room.

* * *

Ron came back an hour later and he was stopped at the door by Shego and Kim waving their arms in front of them. They were waving like they were because of what they saw Ron had in his arms. Ron nodded to them and looked up and down the hall.

"Umm, where do I need to put it," Ron questioned when he looked back at Shego and Kim.

"Carry it with you and ask the doc," Shego said while she kept Merrick looking at her.

Merrick sighed and shook his head because he knew what Ron had, he ordered it before they left Orion but he never seen it. He, however, didn't try to look at Ron and chuckled at the ladies being like their were. The ladies laughed too when they heard Merrick softly laughing because they knew he knew what it was without looking at it.

"Well, it would spoil the surprise," Kim said while she sat back down on Shego's bed.

Merrick nodded to her and shook his head again. He didn't care to see the wedding gown as long as Shego had it on the next day.

_Tomorrow will be Shego and my happiest day of our life, well until three months from now,_ Merrick thought while he tried to smile at Shego sitting there staring at him.

The next day, Shego and Merrick had their wedding and everyone who were able to, attended the wedding which caused the room to be over crowded. Merrick had a scotish reverend flown in to wed Shego and him. Everyone waited in the room for Shego while Kim and Ron stood by Merrick. Merrick asked the couple the day before, by writting on a note pad, to let their kids be involved too. Don became the ringbearer and Mary was the flower girl.

After a few minutes, the music started playing that gave Shego the cue to come into the room. When Shego entered the room, Merrick stopped breathing because Shego was beautiful in the gown he bought her. She walked up to the side of him and stood by him and Kim while she smiled at Merrick.

The scotish reverend presided over the wedding vows and let Shego say, "I do," before Merrick and Merrick said, "I do," in a hoarse forced voice. When it came time to kiss the bride, Dr. Taka took Merrick's badages off his face. While she was doing that, everyone in the room held their breathe and sighed at the look of Merrick's face when the banadages were off. He still had deep burns on his face but he was starting to look like his normal self again, except now the scars he since his experiment were gone.

Shego nearly teared up at the sight of Merrick's face because she was happy with his look then she bent down and kissed Merrick when the reverend said she could. The second they kissed, the room filled with cheers. After Shego and Merrick stopped their kiss, they looked up at the crowd with smiles on their faces and Dr. Taka came up to Merrick to wrap his face again. Merrick frowned at the doctor when he saw what she was about to do. She just shook her head and started wrapping his head while the crowd of people left the room.

After the two couples and the kids were the only ones left in the room, Kim and Ron went and sat down on Shego's bed. Shego stood over Merrick for a minute then she went and sat in the chair and looked at Merrick.

"So, when will our honeymoon start," Shego questioned while she looked at Merrick with a smile on her face.

Merrick looked at her for a second then scribbled something on his note pad. He then torn the page out and handed it to Shego.

Shego read the note and looked up at Merrick while she laughed, then she said, "I guess so but still that didn't count."

Merrick chuckled and wrote something else on his note pad then handed the page to her.

"Well, ok next year then," Shego said with a smile while she laid the notes in her lap.

The rest of the day, the room was filled with laughter while Merrick wrote notes to everyone in the room and he ended up running out of pages to write on. When that happened, Ron had to go fetch him a new note pad then the laughter and notes continued well into the late of night. The last thing Merrick wrote on a page before Kim and Ron left with their kids to go get some sleep, was a simple question to Shego.

"You can't be called Shego anymore because you don't have the last name Gossett. So what do we all call you now," Shego said while she read the note out loud. Shego laughed at the question and shook her head.

"Well, Mal. That's easy to answer. Sheila. I'm just Sheila now or Sheila Lawson if you want to call me that," Shego said with a smile which caused Merrick to give her a thumbs up. Shego smiled at Merrick while she stood up and shook her head at him while she walked over to Merrick.

While Shego looked down at him laying there, she said, "Mal, what am I going to do with you, you crazy thing,"

She then bent down and kissed him on the forehead while he chuckled weakly at her statement. Before she could stand back up straight, Merrick wrapped his arms around her and softly hugged her. Shego return the hug and they held the embrace long after Kim and Ron along with their kids left the room.

Dr. Taka allowed Shego to lay on the bed with Merrick because of it being their wedding day. The couple spent the rest of the night laying in the bed while they thought about how their lives together will be. Shego did most of the talking while Merrick held her in his arms. He would nod or shake his head to any questioned she asked him. Shego finally fell off to sleep while Merrick stayed awake the rest of the night and watched her sleep in his arms. His life was finally complete and for once in his life he was truly happy.

* * *

"The end. Now do I get that free drink," said a woman with raven hair with gray streaks while she sat on a bar stool and looked at the barkeeper with her pale green eyes.

"No," the man said while he was wiping a glass out with a wash cloth.

"Why not," the woman question with an angry look on her face.

"Well, you didn't tell me what happened to all the people you been talking about," the barkeeper said while he sat the glass on the bar.

"Oh, well who you want to know about first," the raven hair woman said with a smile.

"I guess Kim and Ron first," the man said while he pulled a liquor bottle up from behind the bar.

"They went back to Middleton a couple days later and lived happy ever after. Their dead now but last I heard their kids were alive somewhere in the world and got kids of their own. Kim and Ron's computer buddy went back to his company and last I heard, he was dead too. Though there is rumors of him hooking himself up to a computer and still lives on the web," the woman said while she eyed a man looking at her.

"Ok, now how about Sheila and Merrick," the barkeeper asked while poured a drink for a drunk that was sitting slumped over the bar.

"Merrick had to say in the hospital bed for four more months. He got to see Sheila give birth to their children in the same room. For a month Merrick watched Sheila take care of the kids by herself with the help of the orie nurses who were still around. Merrick promised her he would help her when the doctor would let him. After he was released, they left the UK and headed back to the states. They bought a house out in a rural area of Arizona and lived there while they raised Sheena and Matt," the woman said with laughter.

"So, did they ever have the wedding Sheila wanted," the barkeeper asked with eagerness while he stared into the woman's eyes then turned he gaze back to his work.

"They had the second wedding a year after the first one. Kim was the maid of honor again and Ron was the best man. This one was like Shego always dreamed of. She was absolutely beautiful in the wedding gown and loved that wedding day but not as much as their first wedding. Sheila and Merrick's marriage was a blessed one. They loved one another no matter what and they shared that love with their kids," the woman said while she smiled at what she just said.

"So what happened to them then," a drunk asked the woman while he downed a drink.

The woman took a deep breath and showed a frown while she said, "There was always sorrow in Merrick's life. Ten years after they were married the second time, Shego developed an unusual cancer that no medicine nor any nano could cure. The doctors said the cancer was caused from the radiation Sheila's powers put off when she used them. There was no known cure for the cancer and day by day, year by year, Merrick and their kids watched Sheila become sick and frail. She fought the cancer for seven long years. The doctors couldn't understand how she was able to stay alive for so long but the week she died, her last words were to Merrick, 'I gave you back the years I took from you and then some. Now you lived those years with me loving you. I will always love you, Mal.'"

"Oh, what happened to Merrick and the kids after Sheila died," the barkeeper asked in a sad tone while he sat a bottle on the bar.

"Merrick wasn't the same after Sheila died. The day he changed was the day he watched Sheila's coffin being lowered into a grave beside his own. For one whole year after her death, Merrick didn't say a word and cried alone in their bed room. He tried to stay strong for the kids but he eventually couldn't take it anymore after four years without the love of his life. The most noticeable change about him was his eyes. Those once pale blues turned black as coal. He still loved the kids and he was there for them those four years but when they turned 21, he told them, 'You both are old enough to take care of yourselves.' Merrick disappeared the next day and was never seen again. He left all his money to the kids and headed north. If he's still alive, he would be close to the oldest man alive on record. But even I doubt he's alive," the woman said sadly and she finally earned her a free drink of scotch.

"Well, I can say one thing, your one great story teller. I would have thought you were making everything up about the raid and the unknown war if my grandpa didn't tell me about him seeing Merrick on the TV making his speech, when my grandpa was a kid," the barkeeper said while he poured the woman another drink.

"Oh, well it was long ago. About 70 years ago, I think," the woman said while she sipped on the second drink.

"Yep, we all weren't around then but I'm curious how you know about everything that happened," the man said while he walked to the other end of the bar to fill a drunk's glass.

"Well, that's easy to answer. I'm Sheena Lawson. My mom and dad told me about what happened, along with what Aunt Kim and Uncle Ron told me and my brother during the holidays we spent with them. Course, I like to be called Shego in honor of my mom," Sheena said which caused the barkeeper to drop a glass he was cleaning.

The barkeeper looked at her with a shocked look then stuttered, "You...kidding right?"

Sheena shook her head and said, "Nope, and I can prove I'm telling the true about who I am. There were things I gained from my parents besides genes. I have my mom's powers though I'm not as powerful as her and I gain most of the orie nanos from my father. Course, I don't have his super strength nor can I call on an exos suit. My brother has the super strength but he can't call on the suit either. I think it was a gender thing because I am faster than my brother but he's stronger."

The barkeeper along with anyone else, who listened to Sheena tell the stories everynight she came into the bar, were shocked.

"I doubt your telling the true," a drunk said while he stood up to leave.

Sheena laughed at the man and said, "Ok, when was the last time you saw someone do this," while her hands flamed up a light green color.

Everyone stared at her with surprise and some even neared her to look at her hands more closely.

"So, your what, in your 70's now. But you don't look older than 40," the barkeeper asked with amazement.

"Yes, one of the advantages of me being the daughter of Merrick Lawson. He ages at a fifth of a normal person. He told me and my brother he could live well over 200 years. I doubt I live that long but I could live to be the oldest woman," Sheena said with a smile as she got off the stool.

"So, do we expect another story tomorrow night," the barkeeper asked while he watched Sheena leaving the bar.

Sheena shook he head while she started putting her coat on and she stated while she stood at the door, "No, this is my last night in Go City until next year. I only come here once a year to look at my parents' graves."

"But, we like to know more," the barkeeper said sadly as he walked back over to a drunk, who passed out on the bar.

"Sorry, next year maybe but I learned from my father, you never know what the future holds," Sheena said as she left the bar and started walking down the alley toward her bike while a rainstorm sat in over the city.

* * *

It was a different world now and Sheena wondered if her father would have fought for the world's freedom if he knew the world would change so much five years after he disappeared from the world for good. The world was now ruled by one man who dictated the actions of most people except Sheena and her brother. They, along with a few other people, have the only freedom in the world because they move about the world and even they couldn't fight for the freedom of others.

Its a sad world now and Sheena hoped her father wasn't still alive in it. If he was, he didn't care about the world anymore because he had nothing left to live for after the love of his life was planted in the ground in this very city. Sheena knew he still loved her and her brother but he left them because of the dark depression he went into that he would never come out of. Course, this world was like the world her father lived in for so many years and now everyone felt like he did.

Sheena sighed at the thought of seeing her father change so much over the four years after her mom's death and watch the depression consume him. She sighed again and folded her arms in front of her while the rain started pouring in the alleyway as she neared her motorcycle. Before she got to the bike, she heard footsteps splashing in water puddles behind her and she turned to look at the footsteps.

She saw some men from the bar had followed her out and were coming right at her. She grinned an evil smile and thought, _Just bring it boys. My father taught me how to fight. _

Sheena then went to a Hap Ki Do fighting stance and watched the men come closer to her through the falling rain. Before they were to her, she heard footsteps behind her and she turned her head at the sound while her wet hair slung water from it. She saw more men had blocked her way to her bike. There were now ten men who wanted her for some reason and had her closed off in the alley.

Sheena said under her breathe while she watched all the men, "Just great. Wonder what these guys want."

One of the men who was standing in front of her answer that question by saying, "Hello, Sheena Lawson. We been looking for you. Since your father is assumed dead finally, we have to go after his family instead."

"Let me guess your Sons of Rah," Sheena stated while being scared at the thought of any of them still alive.

All the men laughed and the one that spoke said, "Yes, dear girl. Your father knew he could never kill us out as long as one of us lived. We have laid low for all these years and it helped us being unknown with just the ten of us. We learned that was all we needed."

"Really, then that means I get to finish the job my father started," Sheena stated while she flamed up her hands.

The men laughed again and another man behind Sheena said, "Sorry, but you won't be able to hurt us. We, however, will make sure you never see the sun rise again."

The one of the men right in front of Sheena then rushed right at her but before he reached her, a red light lit up the alley and a red sword shot through the men's head, stopping inches from Sheena face. Sheena went wide eyed at the sword because she knew who it belong to but before she could say anything, the sword disappeared.

The other men gasped and murmured to themselves when they saw the man get killed. They then saw something was stopping the rain from hitting the ground while it stood right beside Sheena and it wasn't moving. At the sight of this rain stopper, the men stepped back from Sheena and acted like they were about to run away.

Sheena looked at whatever this was and looked at it for a second then she gasped at knowing who was standing there. She went wided eyed and looked at the men standing around her while she became speechless. She saw they were as surprised as she was but she knew they were terrified at that moment too.

"Who...are you," one of the men stammered in a scared voice.

A hoarse chuckle came from the rain stopper then a forceful, angry, and hoarse voice with a touch of southern accent came from it saying, "You dare to ask me who I am. I am the one who been in many wars. Led many men into battle. Killed many men! And loved only one woman with a passion that a flea like you could never understand!"

The rain stopper went silent then and a whining sound came for it while it started growling. Before the men could react, the alley shined with blue and red that blinded them all even Sheena. Sheena then heard hissing sounds like something was being burned and someone's footsteps splashing the puddles all around her.

When her visioned cleared and the alley went quite, she saw all the men were laying on the ground and were cut to shreds. She was shocked by the look of the men and looked around her until she saw the rain stopper was standing beside her again. She looked at it for a second while a look of shock was still showing across her face.

* * *

"What's wrong, Sheenie," the rain stopper said in it hoarse voice.

Sheena went wided eyed and stuttered out, "Daddy...is that...you?"

A chuckle came from the rain stopper and Merrick appeared right beside her while he said in his hoarse voice, "Yes, Sheenie."

Sheena was surprised at seeing her father standing there after so long. He didn't have his youthful look from the last time she saw him but now he looked like a man in his 40's with fully white hair that hung just over his eyes while water dripped down his face from the rain wetting his hair. Merrick was wearing a odd looking black suit while two sword handles shown right behind his head and the straps for the swords laid across his chest. He was smiling at her while he looked at her with his still black eyes.

Merrick turned his head to one side and said, "What's wrong, honey?"

Sheena shook her head then reached over and hugged Merrick. He chuckled again and said, "I missed you too, sweet heart."

"Oh, daddy. I missed you too but what's going on. I thought you and mom said the SOR were dead," Sheena said while she stopped hugging Merrick and looked at him.

"Well, they are now. I left you two to make sure they were. I been hunting them all these years. It took them finding one of you to lure them out and by chance I came to view Sheila's grave at the same time you did. So, I followed you to the bar and stood in the back ground. Sorry I didn't show myself but I seen these guys were watching you. I was waiting for all of them to be together before I acted," Merrick said with a smile while he looked down at the broken men laying around them.

Sheena looked at Merrick for a second then she asked, "What now, since you don't have a reason to fight anymore?"

"Well, its too late to be the father I should have been but I want to amend everything between you, Matt and me. It be harder for Matt to get over me walking out on you two but he'll understand why. I swear he reminds me of me when I was younger," Merrick said with a smile when he looked back up at Sheena.

"You don't have to worry about anything. I forgave you the day you left and Matt did too. We knew you were in pain over mom dying and had to get away for awhile. Just we didn't know you be gone forever," Sheena said sadly as she turned to head to her bike.

"Can't believe that thing still runs. Your mom had that bike for years. You know, you grown up into a fine lady, you look just like your mom. It surprises me that you haven't got married yet," Merrick said while he followed Sheena out of the alley.

"Well, I had to work on the bike a lot to keep it going and I did date a few guys after you left but they wanted one thing so I dumped them when I found out that was all they were after," Sheena said while she picked up her bike helmet.

Merrick chuckled and said, "Yep, Sheila taught you well. As for the bike, I got something better to go get Matt in."

"Oh really," Sheena said while she laid the helmet back down on the bike.

"Yep," Merrick said while he pressed a button on the console attached to his wrist. A second later a plane lit down in street right beside them.

Sheena saw it looked like a Wyvern but bigger and was a passenger version. She looked back at Merrick then nodded to him while she started pushing the bike toward the plane. Merrick stopped her and pushed the bike for her, pushing it right into the back of the plane.

While Sheena sat in one of the seats, Merrick came by her and said, "Buckle in and we get on to our reunion. Maybe then I can live the rest of my life in happiness after a lifetime of sorrow."

Merrick went into the cockpit then while Sheena buckled up. A moment later, the plane lifted of the ground and headed to an unknown destination.

_Maybe now we all can live in peace, hopefully anyways, because daddy's back,_ Sheena thought as she looked out the window.

A few moments later, Merrick came into the back of the plane again and sat down beside Sheena. He looked at her for a second then said, "The planes on auto until we get to where Matt's at. It be awhile so we can kill time by you telling me what you been doing since I left."

Sheena turned her stare from the window and looked at Merrick. She then nodded and asked, "Where you want me to begin at?"

Merrick chuckled then said, "From the day I left."

* * *

Author's note 2: I'm proud how this story turned out. I admit I didn't want to kill Shego but it changed the mood of the story by her dying in the end. Also, there was one line I gave Merrick from a movie in this chapter but I changed it a little. The movie was "Second Hand Lions" and the reason I gave him that line was because the actor in the movie that said the line, reminded me so much of Merrick in this story and I liked the line. Watch the movie and you see what I mean. One last thing, listen to the song "My Immortal" by Evanescece from the time Sheena starts speaking in the chapter until she tells who she is. It sets the mood for that part of the chapter. 


End file.
